


Harmonia

by Zephyros22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ben is now team good boys, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Tags To Be Added - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Feral Rey, Finn is a Jedi, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gray Jedi, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other pairings to be added, Poe needs a drink, Post-Canon, Protective Ben Solo, Rating May Change, Redeemed Ben Solo, Skywalker Family Feels, Slow Burn, Snark, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic References, The Dark Side of the Force, Unrequited Crush, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: He was here, his arms around her. Whole. Alive. With each breath he took she could feel his heartbeat thump under her fingertips. Suddenly the impossible future that had haunted Rey stood before her in its dazzling glory."I knew." He whispered, close enough that she could taste his words on her lips. "I knew that the force would bring me to you."---She had managed to defeat Palpatine, be pulled back from the dead, get them off Exegol, navigate through the Maelstrom in one piece, and fly an enemy ship safely into Resistance airspace. Now the real task would be explaining to her friends why she had the former Supreme Leader of the First Order in her gunner's seat.---The right path is almost never the easiest. In which I roll up my sleeves and write Ben Solo's long ass redemption arc myself, goddammit.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my dearest friend and Beta-reader, Megan for editing this monstrosity and giving me the inspiration to keep writing with her wonderful comments. Also screw Disney and JJ Abrams, Ben Solo lives.

"Ben."

He was here, his arms around her. Whole. Alive. With each breath he took she could feel his heartbeat thump under her fingertips. Her hands fluttered to cup his face, watching as the smile against them broadened into something miraculous.

"Rey." He breathed, his smile wide and eyes soft with relief. His shoulders sagged and he exhaled quickly in what seemed to be a joyous and breathless laugh. His eyes twinkled at her, tears building at the corners. His rough, calloused palm came to rest against her cheek, mirroring her own on his face.

For a moment they simply gazed at each other disbelieving. Somehow they had managed to make it through. Not unscathed, but alive nonetheless. Both of them. Suddenly the impossible future that had haunted Rey stood before her in its dazzling glory. They were both alive, here, with each other.

As Rey felt her tears burning hot in the corner of her eyes she surged forward, lips clumsily catching Ben's. His arms, which had been holding her so gently now wrapped around her as if they would never let her go. One hand came to cup the back of her head, tangling itself in her messed hair. His lips were soft, the cut on the bottom of his mouth still tasting sour with blood. A reminder that he was alive. He leaned against her, and she could feel the warm firm outline of his body. He still smelled like sweat and ozone left over from lightning and lightsabers. With each breath of his she felt her heart surge upward into her throat with the knowledge that they both survived an unsurvivable encounter.

"Rey." He choked, his voice strangled for a moment before he dragged his teeth over her bottom lip. Whatever breath Rey still had left her in a single exhale. She was dizzy, drowning in the force that was Ben. She wanted to draw him closer, close enough so that she could no longer distinguish the bond from his own body. He tilted her head back with his hand and leaned over her, his lips soft against her own. He was trying to be gentle, she could tell. Yet beyond the bond she could feel something deeper: hunger gnawing at his self-restraint.

With a lingering touch, his lips left her. His breath tickled her skin as he leaned back and looked at her with those deep, dark eyes. His angular face was marred by blood and dirt, and she was sure that she fared no better after standing against Palpatine. Yet he looked at her as if she was a soft, warm light in a cold and empty galaxy. Catching her breath was made all the more difficult by the intensity of his eyes.

"I knew." He whispered, close enough that she could taste his words on her lips. "I knew that the force would bring me to you."

Rey felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards. Again, she held his face, gently brushing his damp hair out of his eyes so she could see him. Through the bond she could feel a comfortable hum, two heartbeats thrumming in sync. The force had connected them, two halves made whole.  
She had a thousand questions to ask him. How did he get here? Where was his lightsaber? How did he know she could reach out through the force to him? Yet one question remained above the others. 

"How did you do that?" Rey found herself asking. "I was...gone, but I felt you. I felt you pull me back."

Ben shook his head. "It must have been the Dyad. I didn't know how, but I knew I couldn't let you go. Not after everything. I think...somehow I poured my force presence into you."

Rey's brow furrowed, not quite understanding. "Then...your life force?"

Ben nodded, eyes closing for a moment. "Tell me, what do you feel?"

Rey paused, hesitantly closing her eyes reaching out through the Dyad. Normally she could distinctly tell where her presence ended and Ben's began. Her force signature was a soft grey, warm at times but dark and roiling like thunder clouds at others. His was a dark omnipresent shadow, heavy and often overbearing. Now it had softened to something not unlike her own, dark but not enough to drown her. Yet, she could no longer draw the boundary between the two of them. Somehow their edges had blurred together and combined. If she stretched out far enough she could feel Ben's body as her own. He was exhausted, injured, and overwhelmingly relieved. 

"It's...stronger," Rey whispered. "I can feel you."

Ben nodded, his hair brushing against her forehead. "Our force signatures are intertwined. We share each other's life force."

Rey opened her eyes to look at him. She still had so many questions, so many things to ask, but for now all she knew was that she was relieved beyond words he was alive. He smiled at her, eyes warm and soft. His hand reached up and cupped her face, thumb tracing over her cheek and smearing a stray tear.

Without warning Ben's head drooped to her shoulder, his weight sagging against her. Alarm flared in Rey's chest as her arms caught him, wrapping around his shoulders. He heaved a great sigh and went limp, hand slowly sliding from the nape of her neck to the cold ground.

"Ben?" She whispered, voice cracking in fear.

"I'm alright." he murmured lowly, deep voice reverberating in her chest. "Just...tired."

Rey felt her breath draw tight in her throat. "Ben, stay with me please. Please...please don't go anywhere."

He raised his head enough to prop his chin over her shoulder. "I'm not leaving, Rey. I just need to rest, okay? Just for a few moments...let me sleep."

"Wait-"

He sagged against her, his full weight bearing down on her smaller frame and making her exhale harshly. The arms that had held her moments before fell limply around her. For a moment she panicked and tried to shake him awake, only to hear his labored but steady breaths against her. Through the bond she could still feel his life force thrumming in a constant hum. He was still alive, for now. Yet even through the tether that bound them she could feel his fatigue bearing down on her as well, threatening to drag her down with him. 

Rey realized, after a moment of consideration, that hauling him to her ship was going to be a task in and of itself. Her communicator was broken, so there was no way she could call for help. She briefly considered just waiting until he woke up, but there was no way to tell when that would be. For a moment she couldn't help but want to smack him for failing to consider her predicament before drifting off. Damn him.

First things first. Slowly, she lifted his sleeping form off of her and rested him on his side against the harsh stone flooring. Then she called both Luke and Leia's lightsabers to her, securing them to her belt. Taking a deep breath, she took stock of her injuries, hissing as she prodded the contusion on her scalp and the numerous scrapes and burns of her legs and arms. As she moved, she felt something inside her shoot in pain. Most likely a broken rib or perhaps maybe a bruised part of her spine. With each minute she could feel the depth of Ben's exhaustion weighing on her. If they wanted to get out of here she was going to have to move quickly.

Despite her injuries Rey managed to loop Ben's arms around her shoulders and hoist his larger build onto her back. It took a moment to situate him so that he wouldn't fall, and she eventually resorted to have his feet skid against the ground as she held his arms and half carried, half dragged him on her back. It hurt like hell. Every step she took was a strain against her strength and endurance. Her chest burned and her legs shook as she tried to control her breath. Her arms trembled with just the effort of trying to keep him on her back. He was dead weight against her, body heavier than she could have imagined. Rey reminded herself to hit Ben later for making her haul him all the way back to her ship.

They passed Palpatine's laboratory. For a moment Rey wanted to stop and take a lightsaber to all of the instruments and equipment. If there was a chance that Palpatine had left behind any way to revive himself then she owed it to the galaxy to scrub any trace of his future existence. Right now, she didn’t have the fortitude or time. She would have to come back.

She managed to rest as the ancient stone lift rose under her and Ben and brought them back to the surface. Watching the top of the cavernous underground she realized with a flutter in her chest that she could see daylight. She situated Ben again, then carefully limped towards the entrance to the monolith. The light stung her eyes after so much time in the dark, chambered recesses of Palpatine's lair. A breeze brought in fresh air from outside. Though it still smelled like star destroyer fuel and the sharp bite of fire, it no longer carried with it the smothering aura of the dark side.

The horizon was littered with remnants of starships, the sky painted a dark orange and red around the edges from the still burning blazes. But above the storm clouds had begun to dissipate and reveal soft, azure blue.

Luke's X-wing was still intact, through some miraculous feat. Rey looked at it longingly, wanting desperately to take it back with her. It would have to be left behind. It only fit her and in no way would she be able to cram herself and Ben into the cockpit and still be able to fly. 

Rey's eyes caught the other ship stranded a distance away from Luke's. Somehow Ben had commandeered a TIE-fighter and managed to navigate it through the Maelstrom. It had taken a beating, but still looked flyable. Moreover, it was big enough to fit her and her unconscious co-pilot. 

She hauled the sleeping force user over to the ship and none too gently dropped him in the gunner seat. It took her a moment to figure out the controls on her side, having never actually flown a TIE-fighter. Not for the first time she thanked her days of scavenging the ruins of empire starships and the TIE-fighters inside. After figuring out the basic flight system she took one last lingering look at Ben's slumped form and lifted off.

She was able to navigate the gravity wells and energy clouds of the Maelstrom in record time due to the fighter's speed. Still, it took all the focus she had to ignore the pain worsening from her injuries and accustom herself to the foreign controls of a First Order craft. Not to mention Ben's fatigue was slowly wearing on her senses and dulling her concentration. Somehow, she was able to fly out of the storm with the TIE-fighter still intact.

Punching in the coordinates of the Resistance home system, she remembered to send up a prayer that the Resistance would allow her enough time to open up a comm line before shooting her down in an enemy ship.

Sure enough just as she exited the system and with trembling hands opened up a line directly to all Resistance frequencies she was hailed by an incoming transmission. 

"Unknown ship, identify yourself." She vaguely recognized the voice on the other end, a navigation system's engineer who she should have bothered to get the name of. 

"Stop don't shoot!" She yelped. "It's me! It's Rey!"

There was a long silence on the other end and Rey strained her ears to hear a muffled conversation before the voice returned. "Stand by for escort, TIE-fighter. Do not deviate from your course or we will open fi-"

"What the?" came a new voice, and Rey recognized it as none other than Poe. "Open fire? What the hell are you talking about? Move."

There was a brief skirmish and several noises of protest before Poe's voice came in loud and clear. 

"Rey? Is that you? What the hell are you doing in a TIE-Fighter?"

Rey felt her breath leave her in a loud sigh of relief. "It's me." She replied. "And it's a long story, I'll explain everything once I'm on the ground."

Before Poe could reply there was another interruption and some commotion on the other side of the frequency. Poe tried to push away the person disturbing him only to sound like he had the comm wrestled away from him. 

"Rey?!"

Rey smiled brightly at Finn's voice. "Finn! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I should say the same to you! Rey, I..." his voice trailed off, cracking for a moment before resuming. "Rey, I felt...I thought you were gone."

Her chest clenched at his words. "I know, I'm sorry Finn. There's a lot I have to tell you. I'll explain everything in a minute, okay?"

Another moment as Poe and Finn bickered before Poe finally managed to reply "Copy, over and out Jedi One." and the line went dead.

Again Rey sighed in relief, feeling her shoulders droop. She looked back at Ben, his head still bent over his chest in sleep and felt her chest tighten. He was still deeply unconscious, the drain of pulling her back from the other side too heavy to bear without rest. Rey could feel herself tiring by the minute, the bond tugging sharply at her and making her eyelids flutter. She couldn’t deny she was exhausted. She had managed to defeat Palpatine, be pulled back from the dead, get them off Exegol, navigate through the Maelstrom in one piece, and fly an enemy ship safely into Resistance airspace. Now the real task would be explaining to her friends why she had the former Supreme Leader of the First Order in her gunner's seat. 

As she flew over the Resistance Base she could see through her window the resistance fighters waving at her TIE-fighter as it screamed by. By the looks of it, the Resistance was well into their celebrations. She could hear everyone's cheering from well up above.

Rey chose a distant part of the camp to settle down the spacecraft. Hopefully doing so would give her enough time to think of a way to explain her current circumstances. Her arms trembled and threatened to fall out from under her as she hauled herself out of the TIE-Fighter just in time to see Poe, Finn, Rose, BB-8, and a collection of others running through the foliage towards her.

Finn and Rose looked a bit worse for wear, and Poe himself was disheveled after doubtlessly leading the charge against the Final Order star destroyers. The bright joy on their faces lifted some of the weight off Rey's shoulders. She slid down off the front window, the glass squeaking under her. The next thing she knew was being held on all sides by her friends, their laughter and joyous voices filling her ears.

"You did it!" Finn cheered. "I knew you could do it!"

"We won! Did you see it? All the star destroyers falling out of the sky? I've never seen anything like it, Rey!" Poe cut off his friend from her other side. BB-8 chirped happily, running circles around the four of them.

"How did you do it? Is he really dead?" Rose asked, her arms around Rey's middle, pressed against her side by Finn's embrace. 

Rey was dizzy from their overwhelming happiness and wonder at their victory. They clamored over her, each vying for her attention and peppering her with too many questions to answer. She buried herself in their embraces, forgetting for a moment her anxiety and the pain gnawing at her stiff and tired muscles. She was home, with them, with her friends. They had done it; they had finally accomplished their wildest dreams and done the impossible. They had won. 

She slowly pried herself away from them, wincing at the sharp, piercing feeling in her chest. Finn noticed immediately. 

"You're hurt! Are you okay?" He asked, hands instantly lifting her arms to inspect and pushing her hair out of the way to examine the contusion on her head. 

Poe noticed too. "Kriff, Rey, you look like shit."

Rose rested her hand on Rey's bruised arm. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and you can tell the whole crew how you managed to defeat Palpatine." She gently tugged on her friend's arm, trying to lead her off towards the resistance camp. 

"Wait." She replied, leaning against Rose’s grip. "I...there's something I have to tell you."

Rose's expression fell, eyes suddenly clouded with confusion. Poe too, furrowed his brow. 

"Can't it wait?" He asked. "You need to be looked at, you look like someone dragged you back from the dead."

If Rey wasn't so utterly drained she would have laughed. She looked to Finn, his previous comment over the comms coming back to her. Did he really feel her through the force? Before she could even try to begin and explain, Finn's eyes widened, and she was suddenly shoved behind him as he stood between her and the TIE-Fighter.

"Everyone get back!" He yelled, and the other resistance fighters murmured and collectively took several steps away from the spacecraft. Rey tried to push past Finn, but he held out an arm and unholstered his blaster.

"Finn, wait!" She tried, only for her voice to fall on deaf ears. 

Poe shoved his way forward to stand beside his co-general. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn was coiled like a snake, every muscle taut as his gaze locked on the window of the commandeered enemy ship.

"It's Ren." he spat. "He's in there."

"What?!" Poe and Rose shouted as one, each drawing their weapon. BB-8 squeaked out an alarm response, an arm extending out of his body to hold a lighter aloft.

The situation was dissolving rapidly, and Rey raced to think of a solution as Finn lifted his blaster and crept closer to the cockpit. 

"Wait!" Rey shouted again, this time managing to push past Finn and stand in the way of his blaster. Instantly he cursed and lowered it, bewilderment and unbridled fury clear on his face.

"What the kriff are you doing, Rey?" He hissed. "Move!"

She shook her head, spreading her arms even as they burned to lift. "No. Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Poe barked. "That you have the Supreme Leader of the First Order sitting in your co-pilot seat? What in Force's name is going on?"

Rose's face was full of concern even as she held her blaster aloft. "Did he force you to come here Rey? Are there more ships coming? Be honest, please."

Rey again shook her head, words failing her as she tried desperately to speak. "No, he didn't. He's asleep. He fell unconscious after rescuing me."

"He WHAT?!" Poe yelped, his blaster remaining trained on the window of the cockpit. "How?"

Again, Rey tried to organize her thoughts. Ben's end of the bond was draining the last of her wakefulness, and in between that and her injuries she struggled to summon a coherent explanation of the circumstances. 

"Finn." She turned to her friend in desperation. "You said you felt me die."

This seemed to stop Finn for a moment, the anger fading from his face briefly. 

"I did." He admitted after a moment. "I don't know how to explain it, but when I was on the Falcon I felt you slip away. I thought for sure..." he trailed off, grief coloring his eyes for a moment before they hardened again. "What does that have to do with this?"

Rey tried to maneuver herself in front of both him and Poe. "Kylo- I mean Ben. Ben brought me back. He used our bond to somehow-"

"Bond?" Poe squinted at her. "What bond?"

Rey stuttered for a moment. "It's called a Force Dyad, it links the minds of two force users so they can see and feel each other."

Rose looked at her as if Rey had just sprouted a tail and wings. "So, you and Ren...?"

Rey nodded. "We're...connected, you could call it. I can see him and he can see me, even if we're systems apart."

"WHAT?!" Poe yelled, a hand going up to his forehead. Beside him, BB-8 made a similar noise of disbelief. Rey frowned at him, and he rolled further behind Poe's form.

"So that's how he kept finding you, then?" Finn asked, eyes never leaving Ben's form. His voice was low, even. Rey was relieved to find some of his previous anger was gone.

"Yes. He saw me on the star ship when we were on Kimiji. And before that on Luke's Island-."

"Good force, how long has this been going on for?" Poe yelled, his voice making Rey flinch. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It doesn't matter." Finn spoke again. "Even if he did bring you back, it doesn't excuse what he's done. He can't be allowed to live." With that he pushed past Rey, training his sights on the unconscious force user.

"Finn!" Rey screamed, voice shrill as she tried to get in front of him and get a grip of his blaster. "Finn stop!"

"He tried to kill me, Rey!" He screamed back. "He tried to kill you! He tortured Poe!He's killed hundreds of people, he watched as the first order destroyed the New Republic with Star killer! He's a murderer!"

"Finn please!" Rey begged, arms straining as she tried to wrestle away the gunner's weapon. 

"Why are you protecting him?!" He yelled louder. "He was going to kill you on the Death Star! He killed his own father! I had to be held back as I watched him go after you! I thought you were going to die!" His voice cracked, and Rey could hear him swallow the choke in his throat.

"Stop!" She pleaded again. "We share a life force! If you kill him, I'll die!" She yelled, hand reaching up for his blaster which he held above her head. 

That, of all things, made him stop. 

"What?" Rose said again from beside Poe, her voice softer in disbelief. Poe too, froze in shock. Finn looked down at her, mouth agape. 

Rey looked up at her friend, eyes pleading. "It's true. He brought me back with his own life force, which means we're tied together. If anything happens to him...I don't know what could happen."

Her arms shook with the effort to reach up, her fingers barely scraping the butt of Finn's blaster. "Please believe me."

There was a long tense moment where Rey thought Finn would push her aside and again train his sights on Ben's slumped form. Rey prayed to whatever gods she could remember off the top of her head and to the force that it wouldn't happen.

Then, slowly, Finn lowered his weapon to his side. Rey felt his hands land on her shoulders, and she met his eyes full of concern. 

"Is it true?" He asked, voice soft enough for only her to hear. 

She nodded. "I know there's a lot I still have to explain, but Ben is injured and needs to rest and I-"

The moment she stopped to take stock of herself she felt the world spin under her. She stumbled a bit, Finn's arms trying to steady her as he gasped. 

"Rey?!" He yelped.

"I..." Rey tried to speak, but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. "Sorry I'm just...a little dizzy."

It was more than that, and she knew. Ben was unconsciously dragging her under with him, the bond desperately trying to offset the wear of his injuries onto her. It hurt just to stand. It felt as if she tied to a heavy stone trying to swim her way to shore, only to feel the water closing over her head. Her legs trembled, spasming with the effort to remain upright. 

Vaguely she could feel Poe come to stand on her other side. "Rey? Stay with me, hon." He lifted one of her arms to sling it over his shoulder, but the motion only made the world tilt dangerously. She felt her legs fail and the edges of her vision begin to darken. Damn it, there was still so much she had to say. She was so tired. 

Finn and Poe's voices began to fade into a distant warble, like they were talking to her through a long tunnel. Still, she could hear the panic in their voices as she collapsed, her full weight falling to the rich dark soil under her. Finn's arms wrapped around her, and he titled her face so she could look into his eyes full of fear. She wanted to reassure him, but her mind was a dense fog as sleep slowly took her into its warm embrace. Rey struggled to even just lift her hand, but the fatigue of the past twenty-four hours was too much for her to bear. 

"Wait..." she slurred, the edges of her vision fading and the weight on her body growing light. "Ben..."

Sleep overtook her, and everything faded to dull shades of grey.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could hear the heart monitor beep loudly as her heart raced, her mind recalling the events leading up to her falling unconscious. Desperately she reached out through the bond. Ben's presence on the other side had not dimmed. He was still injured and unconscious, but alive. The cost of dragging her back through the dyad seemed to still weigh heavily on him. He wouldn't wake anytime soon.
> 
> She had to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakey wakey big mistakey!
> 
> Thank you again to Meg, my beautiful and talented beta who nourishes me with her comments and editing.

Somewhere, in the realm beyond consciousness, Rey could hear a sound. It was distant, garbled, but seemed to be directed at her. She was still so tired, and sleep beckoned her with a silky embrace. Yet, even as she tried to drift back into nothingness, she could hear the sound becoming clearer. A voice, a woman's voice at that.

"Leia?" Rey tried to call, but the thought was like water, slipping through her fingers before she could hold it. She tried to rouse herself enough to pay attention, to at least hear what was being said. Yet the sound of the presence beyond the mist seemed to float around her, never quite registering as anything coherent. The more she tried to pay attention, the farther the temptation of sleep slipped away. Slowly, she began to feel herself grounded to a physical form, and the pain of her injuries made themselves known to her. Yet the voice eluded her even as its tone became increasingly insistent.

Rey tried to speak, feeling her lips move in an attempt to summon words. Doing so managed to lift the haze of sleep from her mind, and all at once she could hear the voice clearly, speaking loud enough to briefly deafen her.

_"Rey, find me."_

The words echoed in her head in a thunderous cacophony, replaying over and over again without any explanation behind their meaning. Rey grimaced, trying to block out the enormous noise. As she did so she began to recognize the outline of her body against a cool surface, and of a presence by her side.

The noise faded away as she tried to open her eyes, only to have the harsh lights of the infirmary burn the back of her eyelids. She groaned, her head heavy and aching as she tried to make sense of the world around her.

She was in the infirmary, that much was clear. Someone had lay her down on a bed, gently propping her up enough so that she could see the room around her. A single bright light shone down on her, the rest of the room cast into dim shadows painted by the setting sun. Someone had bothered to cover her with a blanket. For what reason she didn't know. Ajan Kloss, where the resistance had set up their home base, was notoriously wet and humid. She could feel herself sweating under the covering, and drowsily raised a hand to cast it off.

The presence to her right made itself known then. Rey's vision was still processing, the room around her little less than colors and shapes. Yet the feeling of a shaggy paw resting on her arm was unmistakable.

"Chewie." She breathed, and the Wookie gave a low rumble in reply. Slowly she managed to adjust her eyesight and found herself looking up at her friend standing over her. 

"Hi." she managed, summoning a tired smile.

Chewbacca roared quietly in response, and though it took Rey a moment to translate, she understood.

_"How do you feel?"_ He asked.

"Awful." she replied, taking stock of the numerous bacta patches and salves covering her limbs and the medical clothing someone had changed her into. "But better, I suppose." She tried to sit up, groaning as a deep ache settled over her torso. Chewie gently laid his hands over her shoulders, forcing her to stay still.

_"Too soon to move."_ He told her, even as Rey tried to move. _"Stay."_

Rey relented, sighing in frustration and forcing herself to direct her eyes back up to the ceiling. The voice from before had faded, leaving her with more questions than answers. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling how the oxygen settled over her body. “How long was I out?” she asked, meeting Chewie’s eyes.

Chewie paused, seeming to count for a moment before replying. _"A little less than two rotations."_

Rey nodded. It felt as if she had been asleep for a century. She wondered if Ben had been asleep for just as long.

Ben.

She could hear the heart monitor beep loudly as her heart raced, her mind recalling the events leading up to her falling unconscious. Desperately she reached out through the bond, tugging at the tether that bound them like she was dragging a drowning man to shore. Ben's presence on the other side had not dimmed. He was still injured and unconscious, but alive. Somehow Rey could tell that he too was slowly regaining his strength. The cost of dragging her back through the dyad seemed to be much more than she had originally anticipated. He wouldn't wake anytime soon.

She had to see him.

Ignoring Chewie's protests and the stiffness of her limbs, Rey managed to push herself upright. The heart monitor dinged an alarm as she tossed aside the blanket which had covered her lower half. She tried to move her legs over the side down to the floor. Again, Chewie tried to push her gently back onto the cot, but Rey smacked him away.

"I'm fine, Chewie. Let me up." As she spoke she could feel her muscles straining with the effort. Gritting her teeth she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the motion taking all of her breath with it. "Just...give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll be fine."

Chewie roared in protest, the sound having little meaning other than a sound of distress. Rey tried to summon a retort when something brushed against the edge of her senses. A presence, undeniably bright against the backdrop of the force, came barreling at her from beyond the confines of the room.

The old door slid open, not nearly quick enough for the co-general to push inside.

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed, rushing to her side. "You're awake!"

The booming sound of his voice made Rey's ears ring for a moment, but she smiled at him nonetheless. "Hi Finn."

"How do you feel? Any better?" He asked, eyes tracing over the number of treated areas across his skin. "You really scared us."

Rey winced, remembering her sudden collapse following her landing. "Sorry about that. I ended up being pretty beat after...everything."  
Finn met her eyes, brow cocked at her words. "Yeah..." he drawled, sizing her again. "Everything."

Chewie huffed behind him, amused by the younger gunner.

Rey felt herself flush. "Listen, I know there's a lot to still talk about. I promise I'll tell you all about what happened. But for now, I need to know about Ben. Is he okay?"  
Confusion briefly passed over Finn's face. 

"Ben?" he echoed, and recognition lit his features before settling into a bitter look. "Oh, you mean Ren. He's...alive. Not that it matters." The previous cheer had faded from his voice. "He's still asleep, under constant guard shifts. The medics did what they could, it seems like he's just not waking up of his own accord at this point."  
Rey nodded, Finn's words confirming her predictions. Her shoulders slumped somewhat, and she had to direct her gaze away from Finn's prying stare. 

"I see." She replied lamely, uncertain of what else to say.

"Great. Now that that's out of the way, start talking." Finn stood, arms crossed as he looked down at her impatiently. Beside him Chewie rumbled, and Rey looked up at him before looking again at Finn.

"Alright, I'll talk. You might want to get Poe in here."

\-- -- -- -- -- --

Rey watched the two generals across from her, both sitting in complete silence. Poe had managed to find two chairs for him and Finn, whilst Chewie leaned at the wall beside Rey. Poe sat backwards in his seat, kneading his brow. Finn's head lay sunken in the confines of his arms, folded atop the back of the chair as he sat in a similar fashion. She couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the two of them, trying to process everything she had just laid out for them. Even Chewie and BB-8, who was beside her, remained in complete silence, unsure of what to say after she had finished speaking.

Poe was the first to raise his head, hands rubbing at his face before he leveled his gaze at her. He waited for a moment, as if trying to still process before he spoke.

"Is that all?" he asked, brow raised.

Rey bit her lip, reviewing the story in her head.

"Oh." She gasped. "I'm pretty sure Ben tossed his lightsaber, and there was some really weird experiment type equipment in the monolith, not that it matters…I think.”

Finn groaned into his hands.

Poe studied her for several long moments before exhaling deeply. 

"So," He began, "Just to recap: You flew to Ach-to, met Luke, got another lightsaber and his old X-wing, flew to Exegol, talked to your...grandfather I suppose." 

Rey winced again at the mentioned family connection but let him continue. 

"Then Ren shows up and you discover some secret force powers. Palpatine is revived and unleashes hell on the fleet. You somehow manage to summon the strength of every Jedi who ever lived and defeat him without inheriting whatever Sith-voodoo magic he has. You nearly die, but Ren saved you, and you hop in the TIE-Fighter Ren happened to have brought with him and you two dilly-dally all the way back to base, yeah?"

Rey pondered his words for a moment, and carefully considered what to say next under his steely stare. "Yeah that...that pretty much sums it. Minus the fact that Ben and I somehow share a life force and that we run the risk of dying if something happens to either one of us."

Finn chuckled into his hands, seemingly lost in hysterics.

An extended silence settled on the room, each person trying to consider everything Rey had just spoken.

"I know it’s a lot to process-" Rey offered at last, only to have Poe cut her off.

"Rey, darlin', you and I have vastly different definitions of ‘a lot'." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "A lot would be finding out your dad was a Tusken Raider, or that you could sway people with your Jedi mind tricks. Something else-" He added, "that you failed to mention. Did you ever do that on us?"

"No!" Rey exclaimed, but withered under Poe's stare. "Okay once, to make you forget about the ration bar I stole."

"Told you," Finn grumbled from the confines of his hands.

"But that's beside the point." Rey replied. "The point is that I need you to trust me. Ben has changed, but I need to make sure he stays that way. It's asking a lot, but I need your help."

Again, Poe studied her, searching her face for something she didn't know. Rey bit her lip, feeling the skin graze against her teeth. Again, she pleaded silently for Poe to believe her, to give her a chance. Finn lifted his head to look at his co-general, waiting for his response.

"Fine," Poe answered at last. "I'll consider it."

Rey let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank you, Poe. I'm sorry to ask this of you but-"

"I _said._ " Poe interrupted her. "I'll consider it."

"Seriously?" Finn hissed from beside him. Poe turned to him, shrugging half in defeat and half in uncertainty.

"We can't exactly let him go," He replied. "What if he comes back with another fleet of starships he's managed to hide in his back pocket? And if what Rey says is true, which I'm inclined to believe because she's our _friend,_ " Poe emphasized the word, leaving a quiet warning to the young Jedi across from him. "Then we can't kill him either."

Chewie grumbled an assent from his spot beside Rey, but she could tell there was much left unsaid by the Wookie.

"So, what, we just keep a mass-murderer under our roof and feed him our supplies and let him use our medical kits?" Finn grumbled.

"Do you have a better idea?" Poe retorted, turning to glance at the ex-stormtrooper. Finn grumbled in response but otherwise remained silent.

"Thank you," Rey looked at Poe earnestly. "Really."

Poe waved a hand at her, standing from his chair. "Try thanking me again after that bastard wakes up. We'll see how thankful you are then." 

Rey frowned, but before she could summon a response, Poe lay a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Come on buddy, I could use a drink and I think you could say the same."

"Go ahead," Finn nodded. "I still have to talk to Rey about some stuff."

Rey's chest clenched, a strange anxiety washing over her. There was very little that was left to be said, wasn't there? Still, Poe lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Chewie, motioning his head for the Wookie to follow him out. BB-8 whined as Poe gently nudged him with his foot, following the two resistance fighters out as the door closed with a sense of finality behind them.

Even the routine beep of the medical equipment seemed like a whisper against the long silence that followed. Rey fidgeted uncomfortably, having only a guess as to what Finn intended to discuss with her. He took a few moments to compose himself, dragging a hand over his face and sighing.

"Listen…," Finn began, only to trail off. He avoided her curious gaze, directing his eyes to the window where the orange and red colors of sunset seeped into the room. His gaze seemed to soften for a moment, as if recalling something unknown to Rey.

"I think I'm force sensitive," He spoke at last.

A bright light warmth rose in Rey's chest, recalling their previous brief exchange. She was elated to know that there was another force user in the resistance ranks. Being the only Jedi was indescribably lonely at times. She often felt isolated from her friends due to her powers. It was something they didn't truly understand, nor something she could properly explain to them without them being force users themselves. Finn's awakening would only serve to strengthen their bond and bolster the Resistance’s forces.

"How did you know?" she asked, unable to contain her smile.

Finn fidgeted, and Rey sensed that she had just broached an uncomfortable subject.

"Remember what I said earlier? On Exegol, when Jannah and I managed to get back onto the Falcon, I felt it. I...didn't even realize I was sensing you up until that point. You were just...always there somehow. So, when you disappeared I knew that somehow you had...that you were gone." Finn looked down at his hands in his lap, shoulders hunched. "I was sure you had died."

Rey was too far away from where Finn was seated, otherwise she would have reached out and rested her hand on his. Instead she gave him the space he needed to process and to speak.

Finn waited a few more moments, as if gathering courage for his next words.

"Rey, you remember when we were in that sink-pit on Pasaana after getting chased by troopers?" He asked, his voice soft.

Rey nodded, recalling the fear of sinking into the unknown. She had heard of scavengers dying in sink pits. The idea of it happening to her still chilled her. It happened so fast that she hadn't enough time to help her friends, let alone herself. She frowned, remembering the encounter.

"You said you had something to tell me." She replied, the image of Finn's panicked face sinking below the sand and his hurried words coming back to her. "But when I asked you later you said it was nothing."

Finn nodded quietly. Rey was a bit concerned. It was unusual for Finn to be this reserved and so serious. She could tell that there was a great weight sitting on his shoulders that she couldn't aid him with.

"I lied." He confessed. "I did have something to say. It wasn't until after I felt you slip away that I realized I still had so much more left to tell you." Rey held her breath, finally beginning to anticipate his next words.

"I...really like you, Rey. I think I might even love you.” He spoke softly, his voice gentle. “Since the day we met on Jakku and you saved my life, I wanted to be with you. When we were in the forest on Starkiller and Kylo threw you, I didn't want to imagine a world without you. I've felt that way since before Crait, and I'm not sure if that will ever change."

He looked up, his serious brown eyed gaze meeting Rey's startled expression. "I want to be by your side, Rey. I don't ever want to think of a future where you're not there with me."

Rey felt pinned under his stare. She had always suspected Finn had feelings for her, but she had always dismissed them as affectionate feelings of friendship. She had no idea that his feelings ran this deep. She felt strangely nervous at his confession, heart fluttering in a way that wasn’t exactly unpleasant.

More than that, nobody had ever confessed to her like this before. She had been alone most of her life. Nobody on Jakku bothered much with romance, everyone intent on simply surviving another day. Ben’s advances weren’t exactly…conventional. Most of their interactions were related to their ongoing struggle. It wasn’t until recently that it became clear to her through the bond that his feelings ran deeper than simple fascination with her powers. Even now, if she focused, she could feel a warm sincerity emanating from his side of the Dyad.

"Finn...I..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. She was flattered, but so uncertain of how to respond without damaging their friendship.

Sure enough, Finn's face seemed to fall a bit at the uncertainty in her voice. Rey scrambled to find the words needed to reassure him, but they seemed to fail her.  
"You're my closest friend, Finn," She replied, but that seemed to further crease the furrow in Finn's forehead. "No, I mean that I really like you too but-"

"You don't have feelings for me." Finn finished for her, shoulders slumping. "I should have known."

Rey felt her chest tighten, an uncomfortable lump settling in her throat. "I-I do, it's just that I'm not sure if they're...romantic, per say." She looked down at her own hands, confusion and anxiety weighing hard in her stomach. "I'm...not sure of my feelings at all, at the moment, to be honest."

Rey tried not to think about Ben's hand cupping the back of her head, pushing her into a dizzying kiss. She tried not to think about how warm he felt, how his lips were soft against her own. There were some things she couldn’t deny, and her utter enthrallment of Ben was one of them.

"There's something else, isn't there," Finn spoke lowly, interrupting her thoughts.

Rey raised her eyes to look at him, trying to mask some of her surprise behind confusion. "What do you mean?"

Finn's eyes hardened, and for a moment Rey felt like they could stare past her facade straight into her guilty thoughts.

"It's him, isn't it?" He asked, voice steely.

Rey almost flinched. "Him?" she tried to be vague, doubtlessly doing a poor job.

"Ren." Finn all but growled.

Rey withered under her friend’s piercing stare. She wanted to deny it, but...

"I...don't know." She confessed, face warming. "I know he's done terrible things to you, to Poe, to me, to all of us. When we were on the Death Star ruins, I tried to kill him. He had a moment of weakness and I took the opening. When he fell, I could see his eyes. I could see all the regret left in him. He was so pained, so sad. I think I realized there, just as he did, how much he wanted to come back. I...want to help him, Finn. I want to give him that chance."

"So, you do have feelings for him," Finn bit out, and Rey was shocked at the venom in his voice.

"I said I don't know," Rey protested weakly. "Everything's so confusing right now. We just won but there's still so much left to do and I don't know if Poe will even let him stay or if I'll have to go with him. There's so much to think about and I-"

"The fact that you're even trying to defend yourself means it's true," Finn snapped, and this time Rey did flinch. "I can't believe you have even a shred of sympathy for that monster, Rey. He's a killer."

"I-I know that," Rey managed to summon, feeling her stomach clench at Finn's anger. "but you weren't there, Finn. You didn't see-"

"Of course, I wasn't there!" Finn bit back. "You ran off, remember? I tried to get you to wait but you went off without us! I risked my life trying to find you only to see Ren bearing down on your tail with his lightsaber drawn. That wouldn't have happened if you had just waited and let us go with you!"

Rey felt her face warm, either in shame or frustration she didn't know. "We didn't have time!" She retorted. "If I didn't go then I wouldn't have been able to get the holocron and find Exegol!"

"But you didn't go to Exegol," Finn sneered, hostility rising in his voice. "You went to Ach-to so you could sulk. If it weren't for Luke Skywalker kicking you, I bet we wouldn't even be here."

Hot blood coursed through Rey's veins. "How could you even say that?" She exploded. "Do you know what I saw? The vision I had? The next thing I knew I had nearly killed Ben and Leia...Leia was..." 

The loss of her mentor was still fresh. She could recall the ocean spray against her face the moment Leia had called out to the both of them and quietly slipped away. Rey swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to fight down the grief pushing its way up her chest.

"I wouldn't know because you don't talk to us about this stuff, Rey." Finn's voice had lowered, but the anger was still there. "You said I don't know you. It's because you never tell us who you really are. How am I supposed to know what you're going through when you keep pushing me away?"

A hot feeling of shame swept over her, darkening Rey's cheeks. He was right, of course. She didn't want to say it, but it was true. She didn't want them to know. All those years as a scavenger trying to survive made it so the only one she could depend on was herself. She didn't want to burden them, didn't want to chase them away. Instead she had isolated herself to protect them. She wanted to be with her friends, but she didn’t want to hurt them.

Finn stood, the legs of the chair scraping against the rough stone flooring. Rey looked up, but he had already turned and was headed for the door.

"Finn, wait," She pleaded.

"No, Rey." He replied, not bothering to turn back. "I don't have anything else to say to you."

Her chest ached, Finn's words cutting into her ruthlessly and staying there. It wasn't supposed to end like this. They had won, so why were they arguing back and forth like this?

"I'll get one of the medics to bring you some food," Finn muttered, the door slamming behind him and leaving her alone.

She waited for his footsteps to fade before doubling over and screaming into her hands. She felt awful. She had never meant to upset him, much less have an entire argument. Weren't things supposed to get easier by now? In some ways she preferred fighting storm-troopers and imperial guards over fighting with her best friend. 

What made it sting all the worse is that he was right. She knew he didn't truly mean some of the things he said, but they were correct nonetheless.

"Kriff," She muttered, feeling her warm face against her bandaged hands.

The room was getting dark, still lit by the single lamp above her but dim with the fading sunset. There was nothing more she could really do tonight other than rest.  
As she rolled over and tugged on the discarded blanket from the floor, she couldn't stop the deep well opening in her stomach and sucking all relief down into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've begun to figure out length/updating schedule for this fic. Ideally I'd like to update twice a week, preferably once sometimes during the middle of the week and again on the weekend. It depends on the availability of my lovely beta reader. Chapters should be roughly 4000 words a piece. This may seem like filler right now but there's some pretty heavy emotional debris we gotta deal with before we get to plot. It's coming, I promise. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and your thoughts below! Look forward to seeing you guys in the next update!


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she did she felt something awaken in the back of her mind, coming alive in her senses. The constant presence of the tether that reached beyond the forest drew taut in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize what she was feeling. Rey's eyes widened and she spun in the direction of the base.
> 
> "Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slumbering prince awakens!

It was cool, deep in the jungle. The older, taller trees allowed less sun to seep through the canopy and as a result the forest floor was damp and more refreshing than the younger foliage where the Resistance had made their camp. It was here that Rey often came to train, lifting rocks and using her force powers to vault herself over ravines. She felt comfortable here, alone with her thoughts and absent from the constant, busy drum of the base. 

It had been several days since she woke up in the infirmary. Her wounds were still visible but healing quickly, most likely a side effect of her ability to use healing powers. That morning the medics had given her the all clear to begin moving around camp. It could not have come soon enough. Being confined to a bed for several days had worn her patience thin. She needed to be out, to walk along the paths she had created deep into the trees and think things over.

Finn hadn't spoken to her since their argument. Even when crossing the base, she hadn't spotted him. Her interactions with Poe and Rose were brief. Rey could tell that, by bringing Ben back to the camp, she had lost some of their trust. Attempting to explain her actions seemed to have only worsened the issue. She couldn't necessarily blame them for their wariness, but it hurt to see her friends turning their backs on her for trying to help Ben.

In some ways, she blamed him. Snoke had a hand in his undoing, of course, but it was his decision to stay within the First Order following his mentor's death. He consciously chose to pursue his own actions at some point, and Rey did resent him for the things he had done to her and her friends. There was more than that, though, and she still had a difficult time wading through the sea that was her emotions. 

Her feet carried her across the spongy earth, deeper into her training course. The path was narrow, ferns brushing against her legs. The ceaseless hum of the base had faded into the distance, which left the creatures that lurked in the leaves to talk quietly amongst themselves. Usually BB-8 followed close at her heels when she walked out this way, but the droid had only rolled further behind Poe's legs when she had asked. 

Passing the fallen trunks she had felled during her last visit, she came upon her usual meditation spot. Rocks formed a rough circle in a clearing void of foliage. It had taken Rey some time to find this spot originally. Luke had told her once that Ajan Kloss was similar to Dagobah in some ways; strong with the force, and overflowing with life. Rey didn't truly know what he meant until she stumbled upon this clearing. Like a natural spring, the force seemed to seep up from the ground and pool around her feet. Hopefully here Rey could find some answers.

Removing her staff and pack from her shoulder, she walked to the stone in the middle of the clearing and sat. She was never truly good at meditating, she didn't have the patience for it. On Jakku, being still meant death by the sun, starvation, or both. She much preferred running through her course, but with her still healing injuries, it wasn't an option. 

Closing her eyes, she let the breath leave her chest and she immersed herself in the force. Instantly, she could feel her senses reaching out to observe the forest around her, each life-form a small blip of light against an ever changing background of colors. In the distance, she could sense the camp, a hazy warmth against the back of her senses. Closer, she could feel the birds and lizards that scampered through the bushes, avoiding the clearing she sat in. However, one presence was notably absent from her senses.

Leia. 

Her mentor's passing still made grief swell up in her chest and settle in her throat. The general had become a close and comforting figure during her stay here. They had bonded over the death of Han, who had played such a profound role in Rey's life despite his short time there. Leia had trusted her to find Luke, and they had comforted each other following his passing at the Battle of Crait. Leia had become her teacher, her confidant, and her friend. With the world around her changing so quickly, Rey needed her mentor now more than ever.

"Leia?" She whispered, voice raw with emotion. "Are you with me?"

There was silence, even the sounds of the forest seeming to dim around her. Rey felt her heart sink. Was it possible that Leia, too, resented Rey's decision? The silence dragged on, and Rey hoped that it was just a momentary pause before Liea spoke to her. Yet as minutes passed the force remained stagnant, unyielding in its answers. 

Then, just as Rey was about to give up and drag herself back to camp, the forest went still. 

Before Rey could raise her voice to speak, the ground seemed to fall out from under her, sucking her down into the dark unknown. Suddenly she was weightless, her body floating in a vast expanse of stars. It was pitch black on all sides, and she realized she was no longer tethered to her body. The warm, damp air of the jungle evaporated around her, the colorful background of Ajan Kloss vanishing into a cosmic background.

_"Rey."_

She recognized that voice. It wasn't Luke or Leia. Nor was it any of the Jedi she had heard speak to her on Exegol. Still, she knew the voice that spoke. It was a low alto, sincere and authoritative against her thoughts. She turned, searching in the empty space around her for the source. The stars stretched in the corners of her vision, and suddenly she was hurtling through space towards an unknown destination. 

_"Find me."_ The voice spoke again, and Rey's eyes widened. The voice from her dream, she realized. It was a vision. 

Something bright and enormous filled her vision as the stars faded away. She had to shield her eyes briefly from the intense glare. It took a moment for Rey to realize that she was looking at a planet. Oceans covered much of the surface, patched over by green land and white, dappled clouds. Though the planet itself was small it held a tremendous weight against the backdrop of the force. Rey felt as if she was gazing into an endless abyss, feeling her own consciousness being dragged down by the pure energy radiating off the azure planet. She didn't recognize it, nor did she recognize any of the nearby constellations. 

"Where is this?" She whispered to the unknown voice and after a moment added, "Who are you?"

In response, her vision tilted once more, hurtling her through the atmosphere towards the surface of the unknown planet. Rey found herself standing in the ruins of a grand structure, gigantic hooded statues looming over her. Foliage grew from broken stone walls, pillars long since cracked and crumbled stood around her. The ground beneath her feet seemed to vibrate with energy, as if the planet breathed under her. Strange inscriptions lined the walls which surrounded a large chamber and light danced along dilapidated windows. Again, Rey didn't recognize the place that she was being shown. 

_"Find me, Rey."_ The voice insisted, and Rey wanted to yell back that she didn't understand, didn't know where this strange place was. Again the world around her shifted and she found herself standing outdoors under a stormy sky. Mountains seemed to bend over her, blocking out any view of the horizon. She looked up, eyes meeting a towering staircase. Atop stood some sort of monument, broken and barely standing. Within the shadows of the entrance she could see a strange door, untouched by centuries of neglect. 

A dark storm boiled overhead as Rey stepped forward, lifting her feet onto the stairs as she slowly ascended. With each step she prayed that the ancient stone wouldn't crumble under her. She didn't look down, eyes locked on the door ahead of her. The pulse of the ground underneath her seemed to grow louder, nearly shaking the stairs she stood upon. Nearing the door she reached out a hand, her fingers stretching outward and brushing the rough stone.

She was yanked backward, the grey ruins and towering mountains blurring as she hurtled through space.

 _"Find me, Rey. On Tython."_ Rey heard as she was tossed violently in the force, unable to get her bearings. Desperately she tried to listen, to find her way back to the blue planet she had been shown, only to be pulled by an unknown tether back, back to her body.

The warm air and omnipresent feelings of the forest returned to her in a rush. Rey gasped, oxygen returning to her all at once. Her eyes shot open, taking in her peaceful surroundings. 

Sun still shone gently down through the canopy, the quiet chatter of the jungle resuming as if it had never stopped. What seemed like a whirlwind of energy dissipated in a gentle breeze, settling back into the ground below. Rey sat in shocked silence, trying to process the strange force vision she had just encountered.

"Tython." she repeated, the word sounding foreign on her tongue. She had never heard of it, had never seen it on a star chart. Was it somewhere on the outer rim, lost amongst the systems with little recognition and no population? More importantly, who was it that called out to her with such urgency? 

It was clear she wasn't going to get answers by continuing to sit. The force was done speaking to her. Standing, she brushed herself off and reached for her pack.

As she did she felt something awaken in the back of her mind, coming alive in her senses. The constant presence of the tether that reached beyond the forest drew taut in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize what she was feeling. Rey's eyes widened and she spun in the direction of the base.

"Ben."

Rey snatched her belongings and staff from the forest floor and launched into a sprint. Her chest burned, ribs inflaming at the motion. Dodging rocks and leaping over fallen logs, she flew towards the source of the bond drawing her attention. 

Her communicator beeped on her wrist, and Rey lifted it to listen to Poe's voice come through on the other end. 

"Rey wherever you are, you might want to get back here. Kylo is-"

"Yeah, I know!" Rey replied loudly. "See you in a second."

She could sense Ben on the other side of the dyad, still drowsy and unsure of his surroundings. He reached out to her, prodding at the dyad to check for her. 

_"Rey?"_ She could hear his voice, still bleary from sleep but tinted with concern. 

_"I'm coming, Ben."_ She thought back, clearing a felled tree. _"Stay there, I'm coming."_

Even so, she could feel Ben growing concerned as he began to take in the world around him, his force signature darkening as he began to realize where he was. Rey cursed under her breath and pushed herself harder, seeing the base come into sight behind the trees. 

_"Rey? Are we...where I think we are?"_ He asked apprehensively. 

"Do me a favor and stay put." Rey spoke aloud this time, startling a pair of flight engineers as she dashed past. She ran into the core of the camp, past the X-wings and supply tents, towards the structures which housed the infirmary. The murmurs of resistance fighters seemed to grow as she neared, some even trying to peer into the infirmary to catch a glimpse of the former Supreme Leader. Rey pushed past them, not bothering to mutter apologies as she entered into the infirmary. Down the hallway she could see Rose, C-3PO, R2, BB-8, and Chewie hovering outside the door to Ben's room. She ignored the scant greetings tossed her way and scooted herself into the room where Poe and Finn stood nearly hovering over Ben's horizontal figure. 

"How do we know you can't use your force powers to call another star destroyer to wipe us out, huh?" Finn pressed, and though his back was turned to Rey she could imagine the anger written across his face. 

"Again, the force doesn't work like that." Ben replied, and Rey was surprised at how calm his voice was, but not before he continued, "I don't think you would know how-" His eyes drifted past the co-general to meet Rey's as she entered.

"Rey," He breathed and Rey was taken aback by how his face softened at the sight of her, the corner of his lips tugging upwards in a half smile. She could feel his end of the bond warm pleasantly as she came closer. 

"Sorry I'm late." She spoke, looking at Finn and Poe. "Hope I didn't miss much."

Poe shrugged. "Not much." he replied. "Just making sure your boyfriend doesn't slaughter us all in our sleep."

"He's not my boyfr-," Rey found herself replying automatically before cutting herself off. She sighed, shooting Poe a glare before continuing. "It doesn't matter. Ben isn't that type of person anymore."

She could sense Ben's amusement from his end of the bond, and she turned to glare at him as well. He merely shrugged under her gaze nonchalantly. 

"We don't know that," Poe pointed out. "He could use his Sith mind tricks on me right now and have me contact the remainder of the first order ships-"

"I couldn't, actually," Ben interrupted.

Poe turned to sneer at him, "Oh yeah? Why is that, Supreme Leader?"

Rey turned and watched Ben sigh as if he was explaining basic code to a droid. "You see, performing mind tricks actually requires a mind to manipulate, and fortunately for you there's little more than a cockpit full of- mmph!" Rey reached forward and covered Ben's mouth, preventing him from finishing. 

_"Behave yourself."_ She warned across the bond, only to be met with Ben's stifled laughter. She turned back to the two co-generals, summoning her most charming smile. 

"Can you give us a moment, please?" She asked sweetly, trying to let Poe's humorless stare slide off her. "Just a couples minutes, that's all."

Poe squinted at her, and briefly Rey considered actually using the force to suggest he leave.

"Five minutes." He replied, turning. "That's all you get to reign him in. Come on, Finn."

Finn followed, but at the door turned around, looking like he was ready to spit in Ben's direction. 

"If you even think of trying anything," He hissed. "I got a blaster right here with your name on it."

Ben, unable to reply due to Rey's palms covering his face, raised a thumbs up in Finn's direction. Rey had to reach and hold that down too lest he further provoke the ex-stormtrooper. 

Finn sent a final glare at Ben before letting the door slide shut behind him. 

It was only then that Rey lifted her hands off Ben. "Are you insane?" She hissed. "You're going to get us both killed!"

"If we're talking about levels of sanity, it's no better than bringing the former Supreme Leader of the First Order to the main base of the Resistance." He replied smoothly. 

"I didn't have a whole lot of choice." She shot back. "You weren't exactly helpful, having decided to take a nap before we even got off Exegol."

Ben raised his hands in defense. "Not sure if you know this, but pulling someone back from the dead isn't exactly a casual experience. Nice to see you, by the way."

Rey had to swallow down her smile, still trying to be angry with him. "You're not helping yourself by antagonizing them," She warned. "Nor are you really helping your reputation."

Ben kept his hands raised, and shrugged. "They're the ones who started it," He defended, but upon meeting Rey's stubborn glare he sighed. "Fine. Just make sure that I don't accidentally get hit by stray blaster fire or anything? That wouldn't go over well for either of us, all things considered."

"You're not exactly making it easy," Rey replied, trying to temper down some of the bite from her words. "Try harder, please?"

Ben scoffed, "Well, since you asked so nicely." 

"Ben, please." Rey reached out to turn his head so he looked at her. His dark eyes met her own hazel irises. The tension relaxed from his face as their gazes met, and whatever words Rey had been considering died in her mouth. Something in his eyes always changed when he looked straight at her. The stoic and stern mask he wore faded into something softer. It dazed her everytime they locked eyes like this, his expression so open with her. Even now, the sheer presence of him was somewhat overwhelming, and Rey's thoughts drifted back to that moment on Exegol after she awoke when he held her in his arms...

It was then that Rey realized their close proximity. She was still half splayed over him in an attempt to silence him, and hadn't moved since. Her torso lay half pressed against his, one hand still holding down his wrist. It was the closest they had been since their kiss on Exegol. Rey felt her ears burn as she quickly put space in between them. If she had been paying attention she would have felt the brief blip of disappointment from his end of the dyad. 

Rey composed herself quickly, trying to ignore the warm flush that spread over her face. Ben's face once again reversed back into its usual demeanor. A long silence extended between the two of them, unsure if they should address the unresolved tension or not.

"You've been out for five rotations," Rey offered at last. "The medics said that you suffered a beating. Your leg is fractured, you had a punctured lung, and overall were not in great shape by the time we got here. Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded, absorbing the information before turning to glance at her. "Feel like I've been run over by a bantha, but I've definitely had worse. And you?" He questioned. 

"Me?" Rey echoed. "I'm fine. I had a broken rib, a twisted disk in my back, and a bad cut on my forehead. Otherwise it was mostly scrapes and bruises."

He raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "How are you already standing, then?" He asked. 

Rey shrugged. "A side effect of being able to force heal, they think. I even got asked if I wanted to join the medic team sometime for a demonstration.

He nodded solemnly, not offering any more words from his side. He seemed to be considering what she told him. Rey bit her lip, growing anxious from the awkward silence. She knew he still had more questions. Anyone would in his situation.

"What now?" He asked at last, meeting her gaze. 

Rey paused, unsure of how to answer. She had been asking herself the same question, in all honesty. She had spent so much time chasing after her and Ben's destiny that she never had the opportunity to stop and consider what could come after their final battle. 

"I...don't know." She confessed, avoiding his gaze. "I know my place is here. I'm needed here, and after everything that's happened I don't think I can go back to the life I was living before on Jakku."

 _"I don't want to be alone again,"_ Her thoughts finished for her. 

"You're not alone," Ben spoke, and Rey realized she had been projecting her thoughts. Mentally she cursed herself and silently raised her barriers so Ben couldn't hear her inner dialogue. 

"You're not alone," Ben repeated, softer. "Rey."

Rey raised her eyes to meet his. That expression was back on his face, the one that made her heart flutter and the dyad hum in contentment. 

"You'll never have to be alone again," He promised earnestly, his voice low. "Not if you don't want to be."

Rey felt her skin warm under his stare. How did he manage to make her heart race with such few words? A part of her wanted to leave, to slide down to the floor outside the door and attempt to process her mixed feelings. She knew even then that he would be able to find her across the bond.

Instead she gently reached forward, her fingers barely brushing his. Ben turned his hand over, letting her grasp rest in his own. Rey's heart thumped nervously, remembering how those hands had tucked her hair behind her ears, and had been held out to her in a silent offering on more than one occasion. Yet those same hands had held a lightsaber against her, had forced their way into her mind against her will. Rey wanted to trust him, wanted to help him. A part of her could not forget his eyes lit dangerously by the red of his saber as he pursued her through the forests on Takonda, through the woods on Starkiller. 

A part of her was still afraid of him.

She wanted to deny it, to tell herself it wasn't true. She knew she was strong enough to face him, strong enough to fight by his side. Still, that tiny thread of fear was woven into their bond. What was worse was that he knew.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, and Rey's eyes widened. It was the first time she had heard him say those words. She knew he meant them, she could still see his eyes on the Death Star ruins full of regret and resignation. His voice was sincere, there was no trace of hidden motive or self-gain. 

"I know what I've done," He continued softly, and Rey could tell he was having a difficult time being so open. "I won't excuse what happened, but Rey," His eyes never broke from hers. "Rey, please. For now, at least...stay by my side." His palm lay open at his side, offering.

Rey looked down at it, trying to find the words. He was asking her, not as Kylo Ren. He was finally asking her as Ben Solo. It was what she'd always wanted and yet…

"I've spent so much time hating you," She replied at last, her words soft on her tongue. "So much time hoping you'd turn back. Now that we're here..." She trailed off, fingers barely brushing his palm. He waited patiently, but she could feel his side of the bond tensing in anticipation.

"I won't leave you, Ben," Rey replied at last. "I...don't want you to leave either but..."

"Rey," Her name was always so soft when he spoke it. She looked up, meeting his gaze once more. "Rey I promise you. I will follow you anywhere you ask, if you'll have me."

Rey felt her heart swell, and a smile creep onto her face. His face was gentle and open, and she had no doubt his words were sincere. Again she was reminded that she no longer faced Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer, but Ben Solo, the returned wayward son. There was so much still that needed to be said. There were many things she still needed to forgive him for. They weren't completely resolved by any means. At least now they had something that they never had before: time. 

He turned her hand over in his, holding it. Rey felt her heart thump, face warming as she felt him push a memory from his end of the dyad. It was from his perspective, that moment on Ach-to as she lay drying off in her hut. In his mind's eye she was still damp, eyes wet with barely contained tears but lit brightly by the fire before her. Her skin glowed from the orange dance of the flames as she looked at him, holding out her hand in a silent invitation. He had reached forward then, but had wanted something more than to feel the graze of her hand, had wanted to-

The door to the room slid open and they quickly withdrew from each other. Rey hid her hands behind her back, trying to think of anything other than the memory he had just shown her. Ben managed to compose himself quickly, years of training to his advantage. She focused her attention on the door as a brown, tousled head poked in.

"Time's up," Poe declared, ignoring the pointed glare Ben shot his way. "Rey, if you would? We need to talk."

Rey nodded, trying to ignore the double-take Poe gave her at her reddened face. The co-general left, waiting just outside the door for her. Rey glanced back at Ben and pushed a thought at him as she followed her friend out of the infirmary. 

_"Soon."_ She promised. _"I'll be back."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with Ben and Poe was inspired by Kasiopea Star Wars on tumblr. Please check out their art! It's amazing and Disney needs to hire them ASAP.  
> Also the quote from Luke about Ajan Kloss was taken from Wookiepedia here: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Ajan_Kloss#cite_note-TROSEE-2
> 
> There's going to be much more Ben centered content after this. Our gang still has a lot of emotional baggage to work through, but they also have some very interesting adventures in store, including learning more about this mysterious planet in Rey's vision. If you already know about Tython then congrats, you get brownie points for being an extra good star wars fan. However try not to spoil anything for your fellow readers!
> 
> As always, please leave Kudos and comments. Seriously, if comments were like water I'd be guzzling that stuff on the daily. Thank you for reading, next chapter should be up by the end of the week or over the weekend!


	4. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stood, originally intending to simply walk away from the table. The eyes of the council shifted to her and she found herself pausing. If she walked away now, they would decide without her, and then she ran the chance of never seeing Ben again. Was she really okay with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if we were part of a force dyad and I had trouble sleeping and we held hands through the force...haha jk...unless??

Rey sat in what had temporarily been designated as the council room of the Resistance. The space was not exactly private, being located in the middle of the sheltered caves which held the majority of the housing and communications equipment. Resistance officers and communication specialists buzzed around the areas, making sure to give the council a wide berth. A miscollection of chairs sat encircling a large table with a holograph generator in the middle displaying a galactic map lit in varying shades of red and blue. 

Under normal circumstances, the hastily formed council, which consisted of Poe, Finn, Lando, Chewbacca, a collection of Resistance officers and Rey herself, would be discussing the Resistance's next moves in a galactic perspective. Now, however, the council focused on an issue that arose from their own camp. The situation at hand was considerably more local, but had the same weight as any decision on a galaxy wide scale.

"I agree with general Finn on this," General D'Acy announced from her seat opposite Rey. "Kylo Ren is simply too dangerous to be allowed to remain on base. One slip in security could result in devastating effects for the Resistance and for the galaxy at large."

The proceedings were endlessly tedious and frustrating to Rey. It seemed every time she defended Ben the same few points were made by another officer and she would have to explain herself all over again. It wasn't made better by the frosty silence Finn had directed at her. Many members of the council had given her dubious looks when she arrived even as she tried to ignore them. At least everyone was being civil.

"You make a fair point, general," Lando replied smoothly from across the table. "However may I remind you that there is a considerable number of folks outside this room that would leap at the chance to kill the former supreme leader of the First Order? Yourselves not included, that is."

"As much as I hate to agree," Poe spoke, and Lando shot the younger pilot a mock look of offense. "Lando is right. If we let him go there's a chance he might return to strengthen the remnants of the First Order. Besides, like Lando said, there's too many out there that would be happy to acquaint him with the business end of a blaster. We can't let that happen, considering him and Rey's...situation."

Poe glanced at Rey with uncertainty. Poe still struggled to understand the exact context of the dyad, never having a grasp for force-like concepts. Still Rey appreciated his willingness to learn, stubborn as he was. 

"What I don't understand is that even after centuries of Jedi, not a single one has figured out how to break a force bond?" Finn interjected. "This conversation would be a whole lot shorter if we could figure out that particular detail."

Rey wracked her brain for the information she had found within the Jedi texts. Although most of them were written in an ancient language, there were some sections that had been translated into characters she could interpret. 

"From what I've read in Master Skywalker's books, attempting to break a force dyad could result in the death of both force users," She spoke, gaining the attention of the council.

"Isn't that convenient," Finn muttered from his chair, earning him disapproving frowns from both Poe and Rey. 

"So then letting him go isn't an option, and neither is executing him," Poe announced, the council's attention turning back to him. Rey glared from her seat at the mention of execution, and Poe shrugged apologetically in response. "So that leaves us with what options exactly?"

"How about we start with a lifetime imprisonment?" Finn offered, and several officers murmured their assent.

_"Everything going well?"_ Ben's voice floated over the bond, and Rey had to clamp down on the frustration rising in her chest.

_"Just about as well as being digested by a sarlacc,"_ Rey replied sarcastically. _"I'd rather fly through the Maelstrom again than sit here any longer."_

"Tell me, Master Rey," A female officer addressed her, and Rey winced at the title. She wasn't a master by any means, but apparently defeating the emperor gave her the designation anyways. "If Kylo Ren were to be imprisoned, would there be any adverse side effects on your health? If you could enlighten us on the details of your 'dyad' as you call it, this could be a much easier discussion."

Rey looked at her incredulously. She knew that Ben had committed a serious number of atrocities during his time as Kylo Ren, but the persistence to which the council was willing to prosecute him baffled her. All this talk about execution and imprisonment when Ben had been awake for less than a few hours made her head spin. She didn't truly like council meetings, but this was insanity. 

She stood, originally intending to simply walk away from the table. The eyes of the council shifted to her and she found herself pausing. If she walked away now, they would decide without her, and she ran the chance of never seeing Ben again. Was she really okay with that?

"No." she spoke aloud, mostly replying to herself. She studied her hands, splayed across the table in front of her. She couldn't leave things like this. 

"This isn't right," She looked up to meet the eyes of the council. "This is General Leia's son we are talking about. We're not talking about Kylo Ren, we're talking about Ben Solo." 

She studied the generals in front of her, knowing she had to choose her next words carefully. "It wasn't Kylo Ren who helped me defeat Palpatine. It was Ben. It was Ben who rescued me from the brink of death. It was Ben that Leia died trying to reach. All this time Leia was hoping I would bring Ben home. She wanted to forgive him and wanted him to turn back to the light."

Rey swallowed, trying to find her words again before speaking next. "The things that Ben did as Kylo Ren are in many cases unforgivable. Yet some of those actions were the result of being manipulated. Palpatine intended to turn him from the very start when he was a pupil under Master Skywalker. He was just a boy back then. Can you really blame a child for that?" To her surprise some of the resistance officers seated around the table seemed to nod thoughtfully. 

"Ben had the chance to let me die on Exegol," She continued. "After all the time he spent hunting me as Kylo Ren he finally had his chance to watch me die. He didn't. He didn't because he knew it was wrong. It's the same reason why he came to help me defeat Palpatine. He chose a different path."

"Rey is right," Lando's voice drew the attention of the council. "Leia, Han, and Luke all knew this. It's why they all spent their final moments hoping Ben would see the error of his ways and want to right his mistakes. Who are we to tarnish their legacy?" Rey shot the older pilot a grateful look, and Lando returned her glance with a smile.

"That may be true," General D'Acy replied. "but how are we to account for the destruction of the Hosnian system?"

"Or him kidnapping Rey and torturing Poe?" Finn added pointedly. 

"The Hosnian system was Hux's decision, not Ben's." Rey pushed back. 

"He didn't exactly try to stop it." Finn replied, and Rey's angry glare turned to him.

"He was being manipulated." She directed her voice at him coldly, and turned her attention back to the council. 

"I'm not asking you to forgive Ben for everything he did as Kylo Ren," Rey announced. "All I'm asking is to give him a chance. We owe Leia that much, don’t we?"

"You seem to have a lot of faith in a man who tried to have you killed on multiple occasions," One officer pointed out. 

It took Rey a moment to compose herself, exhaling slowly before replying. 

"I have faith in someone who helped me save the galaxy," She returned. She paused to look into the eyes of each council member before continuing. "I believe the force connected us for a reason. It wasn't to watch Ben spend the rest of his life in prison. I believe it's to help him undo some of the things he's done and to achieve balance in the force."

Silence lingered across the council table, and it finally seemed like Rey's words had made some type of impact. She held her breath as some officers whispered amongst themselves, all waiting on Poe to speak. The general sat thoughtfully, a hand cupping the bottom half of his face as he looked into the distance. Rey's words seemed to weigh on him. Rey knew this was a difficult decision for him, and she did not envy her friend.

At last he sighed. "There's a lot to think about," He murmured, then looked up to the council. "Let's adjourn for the day. It seems like we all need to think on this a bit more before deciding anything."

Rey let her breath escape her in a heavy exhale. It wasn't her desired outcome, but at least she had staved off a lifetime prison sentence for Ben. Chairs scraped as the council began to dissipate, all retreating off to various corners of the base to further discuss. Rey watched as Finn slipped out the door outside, not giving her a chance to come speak with him.

Poe caught her eyes from across the table and jerked his head towards a quiet corner of the hub. Rey nodded, pushing in her chair and weaving her way through the dispersing crowd over toward the spot he had motioned to. She waited as he chatted with several officers and Resistance fighters before making his way over to her. 

"Rey," He greeted, and Rey noticed as he drew closer that the general had the beginnings of dark shadows under his eyes.

"Poe, when was the last time you slept?" She asked in genuine concern. 

The pilot paused, considering. "Day before last, I think? Maybe five hours at best."

Rey looked at him worriedly. "You need to sleep. The Resistance can survive eight hours without you."

Poe's shoulders sagged. "Right, thank you. Before that, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Rey nodded and waited for him to continue. 

He rubbed the back of his head, fingers scratching through his dark curly hair. "This might not be what you want me to hear but...I think it's best if you don't visit Ky- I mean Ben, for now."

Indignation spread across Rey's face. "What? Why?" She asked, shoulders tensing apprehensively. 

Poe sighed. "It's...not that I don't trust you, Rey. It's just that..." He trailed off and Rey felt her cheeks warming.

"Just what?" She asked, not bothering to take the bite out of her words. 

Poe looked up at her, and she could see in his eyes that he genuinely didn't want to broach the subject. 

"You've been known to run off without us before," He started, trying to avoid Rey's burning gaze. "I just want to make sure that if you do, which I'm not stopping you from doing, you don't take Ben with you."

Rey felt a mixture of shame and anger warm her cheeks all the way down to her shoulders. 

"Right," she bit back. "Of course you trust me."

Poe stiffened, realizing how angry his friend was. "Rey, I'm only saying this because I'm worried about you. I know I wasn't there on Exegol but-"

"You weren't," Rey interrupted. "But that's beside the point. The point is that you don't trust me."

Poe's face fell. "I do trust you!" He protested, but again Rey cut him off. 

"If you did you would stop to think about what you just said," She leaned forward, closing the distance in between herself and Poe. "I had my chance, you know. When we got off Exegol I had the opportunity to go anywhere. You know why I didn't?"

Poe didn't respond, grimacing.

"I didn't because I knew I was needed here. I came back because I wanted to help and support my friends. Friends that, may I remind you, are supposed to trust each other." Rey tried to ignore how bright red her face must have been. 

Poe backed up a step, surprise and regret evident on his face. Rey wanted to push him further, the stress of the council meeting still heavy on her shoulders. She had been trying to tamp down on the hurt from her friends avoiding her and the lost faith the Resistance had in her. Now, it bubbled up her chest and threatened to explode in an outburst, scorching one of the only people willing to still talk to her.

Rey stepped back, taking a deep breath to quell her rising frustration. She clenched her fists, letting her anger settle before looking back up at Poe. 

"I know I can't blame you for being suspicious of me bringing Ben back here." Her voice was low as she spoke. "What I didn't realize is that you would think less of me for it. If I knew you were all going to treat me like this, I would have never landed on Ajan Kloss."

With that she spun, walking away even as Poe called after her. She quickly exited the council room and crossed the central hub to the outside. As soon as she passed the flight control center she broke into a sprint past the X-Wings towards the woods. Her bunk was secluded from the rest of the base; old scavenger habits die hard. It took her only a few minutes to reach her small camp. She pushed past the flap of her tent and flopped down onto her sleeping pad, grabbing her pillow and screaming in frustration.

_"That bad, huh?"_ Came Ben's voice.

Rey groaned. "Not now, please." She replied out loud, rolling over onto her back and holding the pillow against her face. 

_"Sorry."_ He replied. _"Do I at least get to know if I'm going to be shipped off to spend eternity on some Force forsaken world or not?"_

Rey sighed heavily into the pillow, moving it down to hug at her chest before replying. "They've yet to decide. I managed to keep them from giving you a life sentence at least."

If Rey had been paying more attention she would have felt the surprise and touch of gratitude from Ben's side of the bond. _"That's...impressive."_ He admitted and after a pause, _"Thank you."_

Rey sighed, feeling her shoulders relax. She didn't know why, but talking with Ben like this lightened her some. 

"I wish I could have done more." She returned, and after a moment screamed into the pillow once more. "Ugh! Why does everything have to be so difficult?"

She could have sworn she heard Ben chuckle. _"You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?"_ He asked, and Rey frowned at his sardonic tone. 

"No." She pouted. "I dunno, maybe. I didn't expect them to immediately accept you, but going so far as to mention executing you?" She stopped when she felt Ben's side of the bond flare in panic. "Don't worry, I managed to talk them down."

There was silence from Ben's end of the bond for a minute or so, and Rey briefly thought their conversation had ended. 

_"Why?"_

Rey blinked. "Why?" She echoed.

_"Why are you doing this for me?"_ He asked, his voice gentle.

She paused, unsure of how to answer his question. She brought her legs up to her, curling in on herself. Ben's end of the bond was open, and she could sense his uncertainty and hesitation. More than that, she could sense his curiosity. If she focused she could see him sitting up in the infirmary bed, contemplatively staring down at his bandaged hands. His dark hair fell over his eyes, mouth set loosely in a frown. 

Rey watched him, hazel eyes studying his face. There was something about the way his jaw was set that reminded her of Han, she thought off handedly. She could still remember Han's figure vanishing into the empty cavern below the catwalk on Starkiller. Briefly her heart ached at the memory.

"Why." She echoed again, and she could see Ben's mouth set in a grimace. He didn't meet her eyes even though he probably knew she was watching him. She blinked, eyelashes fluttering against her freckled cheeks. 

"In the council meeting, when I was talking about you," She began, and Ben's eyes moved to hers. "I said that the force connected us for a reason."

Ben returned her gaze, trying to hide the small amount of shock in his eyes. "What reason is that?" He asked, and Rey could hear his voice better now. That low vibrato rumbled in his chest like distant thunder. 

Rey watched him, face open with curiosity. "I'm still trying to figure that out." She replied, voice soft. "To help me defeat Palpatine, of course, but there's more than that."

Ben watched her, face unreadable. The late afternoon sunlight made his eyes twinkle. 

"I think...maybe..." Her voice drifted off as she looked at him. "To give you a chance to make things right."

Ben's eyes widened a fraction. After a moment he grimaced once more and avoided her gaze. 

"I..." He started, but seemed to be unsure of his words. "Thank you." He finally offered, and Rey found her lips pulling up in a half smile. 

She sighed and rolled onto her back again, staring at the canopy of her tent. The late afternoon sunlight waned as the sun stretched towards the horizon. She didn't realize it, but the day had gone by quickly. Normally she'd be eating dinner with her friends right now. At the moment she didn't really feel like trying to drag herself to the mess hall only for them to give her a curt greeting and uncomfortable silence. 

"I'm tired." She confessed out loud. "I guess I must still be healing."

"Don't over exert yourself." Ben warned, and Rey turned to smile at him. 

"You're right. I think I'll get some rest. You should too, we'll need it soon enough." She replied. 

She stretched, feeling her joints pop as she made herself comfortable on her cot. She didn't sense any movement from Ben. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'll stay up a little longer. I've been sleeping long enough." He replied, and Rey nodded.

"Alright, goodnight then." She murmured, closing her eyes but leaving the bond open.

Minutes stretched by, and as Rey waited for sleep to overtake her she rolled over and twisted on her sleeping mat. Normally she had no issue getting to sleep, being able to naturally fall unconscious within the span of a few minutes. The events of the past day seemed to bear down on her and squeeze out any chance at getting a good night's rest. 

She groaned, rolling over once again. She tried squeezing her eyes shut, hugging her pillow, anything she could think of to drift off. It wasn't working. 

"Can't sleep?" Ben asked, and Rey grumbled. 

"It's been a long day." She replied softly. "Guess I'm too pent up." She opened her eyes to stare at the darkening tent. Outside, the waning light cast a hazy orange light over her small camp. Silence stretched long between the two before Rey found herself asking suddenly:

"Ben, can you feel me physically through the bond?"

She could feel the shock that Ben quickly tamped down on. "Yes." He replied, voice even but tinted with curiosity.

Rey pursed her lips, feeling a blush spread across her face. She paused as she weighed her next words. 

"C-Can you...hold my hand?" She asked shyly, voice barely a whisper. It was an unorthodox request, but she couldn’t erase their earlier interaction from her mind. The feeling of her fingers against the palm of his hand seemed to lighten the burden from her shoulders. She couldn’t help but want to revel in that feeling for a few more moments. 

Ben didn't respond at first, and Rey panicked, thinking she had crossed an invisible line between them. Instead she felt a weight at her side as Ben silently offered his hand. Rey gingerly reached out and lay her palm in his, marveling at how large his hand was compared to her own. She could feel the places where his hand was bandaged, and where roughly callouses met her skin. Without saying anything his palm hesitantly closed around her own.

Neither of them spoke, remaining silent as Rey adjusted herself and laid her head down once again. She closed her eyes, feeling how she could listen to Ben's distant pulse through her fingers against his wrist. The forest hummed with life around her tent, cool night air seeping through the mesh and whispering against her skin. 

She could feel Ben's warm and steady presence from the bond, and soon enough she felt the gentle veil of sleep being lowered over her.

\-- -- -- -- --

Ben watched the sleeping Jedi that held his hand. The incessant noises of the infirmary faded around him. Outside Rey's tent he could hear the croaks and chitters of the twilight creatures awakening from their daytime slumber. It was warm outside, but he could feel the cooling, nighttime air breeze its way into the tent. He couldn't help but wonder what the constellations looked like in this part of the galaxy. 

He regarded his force mate silently. He felt almost voyeuristic, watching her sleep. He tried to tell himself that it was her fault for keeping the link between them open. Besides, she had seen more of him on an entirely separate occasion. Perhaps this was justified as some belated form of payback.

He tried not to look, but found his eyes straying back to her form. Her face was still visible in the waning evening light. Details he hadn't noticed before began to make themselves known to him. He could still see the scarce bit of faded freckles dotted across her cheeks. Her eyelashes weren't quite black, but rather a dark brown. He didn't realize she kept her mouth slightly open while she slept. Did that mean she snored as well? Was that the reason she slept so far apart from the rest of the base?

He abruptly tugged his gaze away, trying to remember himself. Still, he found himself fascinated by this strange, young woman whom he had struggled with for so long. Really, he had been fascinated with her since the first moment he had felt her in the force on Takonda. When the rest of his stormtroopers had bombarded the castle, he felt a bright flash at the edges of his senses. A hum against the backdrop of the force unlike anything he had ever sensed before.

She hadn't known about her powers back then. She didn't know that she was as strong as he was, if not stronger. He could still feel her weight in his arms when he carried her back to the _Finalizer_. It was only once they were face to face, his helmet discarded, that she felt the awakenings of the force within her. He still remembered her fiery gaze as he was expelled from her mind.

Since that moment she had haunted him like a waking specter. He hated her, this strange diametrically opposed being that pulled him like a current towards the light. Each moment in her presence he felt himself being swayed. He had tried to fight it, tried to remain strong to what he thought was his rightful destiny. Yet as time progressed her anger had softened to fascination, to empathy. Her honest, open face preyed upon his thoughts every hour of the day. 

Force knew he tried to sway her as well. He had saved her from Snoke, had fought with her as they defended against his guards. Yet even after that, after meeting once again face to face she rejected him. As tears rolled down her face she pleaded with him. It was the only way she saw forward. He couldn't go back with her. How was he supposed to return after everything he had done? 

She had continued to elude him even after that. They danced around each other like two stars in orbit, perfectly balanced. When she turned from him again aboard his star destroyer, fleeing into the stars aboard the _Falcon_ , he felt something in him harden. He could no longer allow this persistent temptation to sway him. Yet, as he stood over her aboard the ruins of the Death Star, he paused. 

Her eyes gazed up at him in fear, and for the first time in a decade he heard his mother's voice. He couldn't bring himself to do it. That moment seemed to stretch for an eternity. All at once he understood. It wasn't thirst for power or a morbid fascination that drove him to pursue her. He wanted to bathe in that warm light that was Rey.

_"Like a star,"_ He thought to himself. She was warm, gentle and bright. Yet the closer he chased her the fiercer her light became until it threatened to burn him from the inside out. He wanted to douse himself in it, to wash away any resemblance of the man he was before. All the things he had done meant nothing now that he was here with her. 

He knew he didn't deserve it, this chance she fought so hard to give him. He didn't deserve her faith, her mere presence. His hands were stained red from the weight of his sins. When she had stabbed him, when he had felt her saber pierce through his flesh, he had accepted that. If he couldn't be redeemed then at least it should be her who took his final breath. 

Instead she had knelt over him, tears in her eyes as she placed her small hand against his side and wove his muscles back together. Instead of condemning him, she healed him, spared him. He didn't understand the full implication of her actions until he was face to face with his father. Han had believed in him even during his final breaths. Luke had faced him with hope still present in his eyes. His mother's final word _"Ben."_ was a call for him to return. Rey gave him the strength he needed to absolve himself and pursue that distant truth of his. 

He didn't expect to live after Exegol. When he had held Rey's lifeless figure in his arms he fully expected his final moments to be saving her and fading into the great beyond. Luke had told him that the force works in mysterious ways. He never understood until that miraculous moment where they were both alive in each other's arms. 

Rey seemed to sense this. The force had indeed brought them together for a reason. He had survived for a reason. The future was still unclear, but at least for now he was here with her. He could finally bask in her warm, gentle light. 

Rey murmured an unknown word in her sleep, lips moving to murmur something he could not hear. Ben could still feel her phantom grasp in his. He could hear their heartbeats in sync, a soft, distant sound against the background of the force. 

He allowed himself just a moment of liberty. Raising her sleeping hand, he silently pressed his lips against her knuckles. Silently he swore that we would not waste this faith she had placed in him. He would prove himself one way or another. He would prove to her and to himself that this was indeed the future he deserved. 

In her sleep, Rey smiled gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all thanks again for reading! Wanted to give you guys a quick update on the updates.  
> I have dental surgery first thing in the morning, and while chapter 5 is written and is being beta processed, chapter 6 remains only outlined. It might be delayed due to my recovery period, but since I arranged for chap 5 to be finished ahead of time hopefully that won't be the case.
> 
> Also now that we have the preposition out of the way we can finally start in on our main plotline next chapter! Stay tuned and I'll see you all soon!


	5. Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's force users," Finn explained quickly, dealing away with Poe's pretense. Poe frowned at his co-general but nodded at him to continue. Finn locked eyes with Rey, his normally cheerful gaze turned serious. "They're being targeted."

Sweat rolled down the nape of Rey's neck as she stepped, parried, and swung against an invisible opponent. The blaring heat of Ajan Kloss’s sun bore down on her. Normally Rey wouldn’t mind, having grown up on a scorching planet herself. The difference was that Ajan Kloss’s jungle trapped any and all water vapor, rendering the jungle almost uninhabitable with its humidity. Still, exercising in such brutal conditions was her way of distracting herself. 

It had been several rotations since Poe had adjourned the council. They had not met again since and Rey couldn't help but wonder if it was a positive or foreboding sign. The longer they waited to return to discussions, the tighter Rey had managed to wind herself. Not knowing Ben’s fate was slowly eating her alive. It didn’t help that she had been having her force vision haunt her dreams, playing enigmatic messages over and over until she could hear them in her waking hours. 

Compared to Rey, Ben was unusually patient. His calm demeanor had on more than one occasion pulled Rey back from snapping at some poor communications assistant or Resistance fighter. Still, Rey knew inside he was just as anxious as she was to find out what the council’s final judgement would be. He was still trapped in the infirmary, but showed obvious signs of progress each day. His leg was healing nicely, he had told her, and soon he would be able to walk on it. He hadn't gotten the chance to test it, being under constant supervision by the guards outside his room. Rey knew that he could easily overwhelm them if he wanted to, but chose to wait, putting his faith in Rey instead. Rey couldn't help but feel somewhat touched that he was relying on her to such an extent.

Poe hadn't come to talk to her and she hadn't sought him out since their tiff. The general had recognized that with the constant stress she was under, talking and trying to explain himself further might not be the brightest of ideas. Finn hadn't yet approached her either, but at least he wasn't hiding from her anymore either. She often saw him talking with Rose in some corner of the camp, the two of them lost in conversation. Rey couldn't help but feel a little jealous, wishing desperately Finn would talk to her again. Inside she knew that Finn needed someone other than her to talk to right now.

Rey had awoken that morning with her muscles coiled, the remnants of her vision once again clinging to her like a second skin. She had decided to skip breakfast and instead go straight to her training grounds. It had been at least a week and a half since she had actually practiced her forms, and she knew that doing so would clear her head some. Her injuries were mending but were by no means completely healed. Her usual training regimen would probably be too strenuous, so she opted for something simpler.

She dedicated herself to running through the forms Leia had taught her. Basic Shii Cho, her mentor had said. Movements every beginner Jedi learned at the start of their lightsaber training. Luke had taught Leia at the beginning of her own training. Rey was well beyond this simple exercise, but knew that doing something repetitive like practicing the basics would aid her frazzled mind. 

So again, she settled herself in her beginner stance, stepping forward to parry, swing, spin and thrust. She had chosen to continue using Luke's saber despite possessing Leia's as well. As she practiced she let her mind drift, considering the possibility of joining both sabers into a more staff-like weapon. She wondered if Luke would object to his saber being joined in such a manner. She wished she could ask him. 

Yet even as she tried to practice a strange feeling roiled in her gut. Originally she had assumed it was her growling stomach, but the more she involved herself in her practice, the more insistent it became. Her force vision haunted her still, but beyond that lay a dark feeling she could not place. Something beyond her reach whispered in her ears words she could not understand. It unsettled her, making her shiver at random moments. With each crunch of a creature in the leaves or a bird call overhead Rey felt herself instantly on guard, waiting for some invisible, impending strike.

It was throwing her off. More than once she had mistepped and swung at the wrong moment, nearly catching herself on a leg or hand. Leia would have stopped her by now, but Rey was determined to continue. She had intended to practice to distract herself, but instead some unknown force was trying to distract her. Rey couldn't shake the sharp edge of anxiety gnawing at her senses. 

She sighed, sheathing her saber, and studying the ground at her feet. Silently she cursed, wishing that the force would cease being so mysterious. She had enough to deal with as is; she didn't need all the unnecessary riddles to add to her already addled brain. She wished Luke or Leia were here to give her some indication, a gentle shove in the right direction. At least they would be able to identify the strange, roiling feeling in her stomach

_"Rey?"_ She jumped as Ben's voice floated into her thoughts. He often checked in on her like this, trying to gently speak up. With the day unfolding as it was, his sudden interruption only wound her further.

"I'm a bit busy." She replied tensely, staring down at her feet with her mouth set in a stern frown.

Ben seemed to consider this, going quiet for a moment. _"Is this about the disturbance?"_ he asked gently, realizing Rey’s anxious state.

Rey’s eyebrows raised and she looked up as if she could see him. "You feel it too?"

Ben hummed in agreement. The sound rumbled low in his chest. 

_"Do you know what this is about?" _He asked curiously.__

__Rey shook her head, turning from her practice space and scrambling up onto a nearby rock to sit._ _

__“I don’t,” she replied and reached for her thermos to take a long swig of water. “Do you?”_ _

___"No." _Ben replied, his voice even. His voice was often difficult to interpret, but Rey could tell he was also anxious at the unknown tremor.__ _ _

_____"I had a vision,” _he supplied at last. _“It was not very helpful." ______ _ _ _

________Rey swallowed thickly on her water, words bubbling up her throat before she could stop them. She stopped to cough, clearing her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You had a vision?" She asked, voice hoarse. "What did you see?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ruins, mostly," _Ben replied casually. He paused. _"I didn't recognize them. I was walking through them when I saw some type of monolith. It looked locked, and there were stairs-" ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Stairs leading up to a door." Rey finished for him, mind reeling at the realization. The dream that had haunted her for days now felt illuminated by this revelation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Ben, I think we had the same vision," Rey whispered breathlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ben hummed thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"That makes sense," _he concluded. _“It doesn’t do anything to illuminate the meaning of it, however. Did your vision make any sense to you?” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Rey shook her head. "No, it was all very mysterious.” She replied. “There was a voice that was calling to me, but I couldn't hear anything other than 'find me' and 'Tython'."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Tython?" _Ben asked, and Rey could hear the surprise in his voice.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Do you know where that is?" Rey asked hopefully. "I don't recognize the name."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Of course,” _Ben replied, a touch of loftiness to his voice at finally finding something he knew but Rey didn’t. _“It’s in the Tythos system. It’s-." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Before he could continue, Rey’s communicator beeped. She and Ben paused, both aware of what possible announcement could be coming over the comm regarding his imprisonment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Moment of truth,"_ offered Ben, and if Rey could see him she would have frowned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"This is Rey," she spoke, raising her wrist with the comm to her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Rey, we need you back at the council room," Finn's voice echoed over the frequency. "It's urgent."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As relieved as Rey was to finally hear her friend's voice after days of silence, she was concerned at the tone of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Finn?" She asked worriedly, "What's going on? Is this about Ben?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No, it's not about Ben," Finn answered, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "There's a lot to explain, you better get back over here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey slid off the boulder she was sitting on, grabbing her thermos on the way down and strapping it to her belt. "I'm on my way." She replied then paused, considering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Finn...can we talk?" She asked hopefully and held her breath for Finn's response. For a moment there was silence from the other end, and Rey felt her heart sink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Then, a crackle and Finn's voice filtered through once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Find me after the briefing." He replied simply, and the comm shut off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Guess we'll be finding out what this is all about."_ Ben commented offhandedly. _"Should I be relieved or offended that this isn't about me?"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey rolled her eyes as she trotted through the paths back towards the base._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You must be getting pretty bored in there, oh Supreme Leader," She replied sarcastically, and Ben chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey wove through the flight field and rations bay towards the council chambers. There was a strange energy in the camp, she noticed. More than once she caught a pilot or engineer glancing at her worriedly or discussing amongst themselves in low, fearful tones. This was different from the concern that she had met with Ben's arrival. Rey's stomach clenched, unsure about what news awaited her as she walked into the central hub. Instinctively she wondered if this had something to do with the strange ominous presence in the back of her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe, Finn, Rose and Maz were all bent over the central hologram projector, talking in hushed voices. Around them communication specialists and Resistance officers buzzed about, casting the group a variety of worried looks. Rey paused at the doorway upon seeing Rose's distressed expression. What in the world was going on?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Pardon me, Master Rey," A low smooth voice came from behind her, and Rey jumped. She spun to face a taller figure behind her, his cape draped dashingly off his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Lando." She greeted, a bit breathless from him sneaking up on her. "I didn't hear you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The older pilot chuckled and gave her a wry smile. "For someone attuned to the force, you sure are easy to surprise." He commented jokingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey shot him a bashful smile as she made way for him to step into the large communications room. "Must be the weird energy I've been getting from everyone,” she replied. “Do you know what this is all about?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lando's charming smile faded from his face to be replaced with a steely stare. The sudden change in atmosphere made Rey's stomach drop. Seeing the usually cheerful and bravado pilot’s expression fade into something darker made Rey realize that whatever the situation was, it had to be quite serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"It would be best if our generals explained." He replied, and gently ushered Rey towards the council table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Rey, thank goodness you're here." Poe exclaimed in relief as they drew near. He looked up from the star chart he was bent over. "There's been a development. You...might want to sit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey stiffened at the suggestion. "I'll stand." She replied uneasily. "What in the world is going on? Is it the Final Order?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Everyone on base knew that there were a number of ships that weren’t present at the battle of Exegol. No one knew their intentions, or where they even were. They had mysteriously vanished off radars, cloaking their movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Yes and no," he replied and paused to take a considerably deep breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"It's force users," Finn explained quickly, dealing away with Poe's pretense. Poe frowned at his co-general but nodded at him to continue. Finn locked eyes with Rey, his normally cheerful gaze turned serious. "They're being targeted."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey frowned, not quite understanding. "What do you mean?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I've been getting a steady stream of information from my sources," Maz announced, drawing Rey's attention. The older force-sensitive removed her glasses to peer at Rey. "There are reports across the galaxy that force-sensitives are being targeted and killed by an unknown group."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It took a moment for the information to sink in. The moment it did Rey felt the ever-present anxiety that had been gnawing at her explode into a wave of fear. Her breath left her all at once, with the same effect as if she had been tossed 10 feet into the air and had met the ground under her once more. She grasped the back of a nearby chair to steady herself as images began to filter through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She saw a Twi’lek running through a city citadel, looking over his shoulder for his unseen pursuers. An older woman desperately braced herself against a door as it buckled under the pressure from outside. A rhodian child collapsed as a blaster shot rang out, their toy tumbling from their hands. A young woman hugged the arm of her partner as they walked, unaware of the shadows following them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The image that made Rey’s heart drop all the way to her stomach was that of a young girl hiding in an alleyway in a desert world, her figure dwarfed by a larger shadow. In her wide, fearful eyes Rey could see herself, a terrified and frightened child all alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She didn’t realize her breath had tightened in her chest until the images faded. The collective fear and terror rippling through the force bore down on her so harshly she felt like she would fall to the floor under the immense pressure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Across the bond she could feel Ben’s panic as she radiated distress. Rey closed her eyes, trying to even her breath as she tried to reassure him in gentle waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"How many?" She finally asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe and Finn looked at each other, some unknown conversation occurring silently between them. Neither of them seemed to want to answer her question, already seeing how she had crumpled under the news._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"We've heard about a thousand deaths so far, but they're coming in quickly. There's probably even more that haven't been reported," Rose replied, trying to keep her voice gentle so as not to startle the Jedi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Again, Rey felt the room spin around her. Of course, no wonder she had been feeling so anxious and on edge. The force was trying to warn her, sharpen her senses to a possible attack. It was trying to protect her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I-I don't understand," she spoke, voice soft and uncertain as she looked back at her friends. "Why? Who would do this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe shook his head. "We don't know yet. We were trying to figure that out when you got here." He replied, gesturing to the star chart before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Is it the Emperor?" Lando asked, voice low at the mention of their greatest enemy. Those at the table stiffened, a silent current of fear ripping through them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Impossible." Rey interjected immediately. "I killed him, I watched his body disintegrate." The image haunted her even now, watching Palpatine’s glowing yellow eyes glow brighter for all of a moment before they exploded into nothingness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"If it was the Emperor, he wouldn't be hiding in the shadows," Maz added from her side of the table. "This is something else."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Rey," Rose's soft voice drew her attention. She turned to face her friend, staring into wide uncertain eyes. "What do we do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With that all gazes turned on Rey, waiting for her response. Rey felt pinned beneath their stares, muscles coiled instinctively. She felt like a Lothcat staring into a hunter’s scope. The air in her lungs seemed to stutter as she met their gazes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I..." She began, feeling fear rapidly rising in her chest. How was she supposed to know? She wasn’t a Jedi master, wasn’t some mystical savior. She had defeated the Emperor, but she didn't know how to lead, how to save all these people she had never met who depended on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yet at that moment the voice that had preyed upon her dreams came as a gentle and reassuring whisper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________”Find me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With wide eyes she turned to Maz. "Maz, do you know where the Tythos system is?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Surprise flicked briefly on the older woman’s face, and quickly she leaned to punch in a series of coordinates. The device beeped and whirred, processing. After a moment, the holoprojector displayed a solar system with a lush blue planet circling a blue star._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Where is this?" Finn asked, brow furrowing in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"One of the ancient worlds belonging to the Jedi. It used to hold an academy back in the days of the Old Republic," Maz explained, eyes gazing at the spinning planet. "It was abandoned centuries ago. Vader had all evidence of its existence scrubbed from every archive in the galaxy in his effort to rid the galaxy any memory of the Jedi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Maz turned to Rey, studying the young Jedi. "Rey, child, how did you know about this place?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey shook her head, her face mirroring Finn’s confusion. "I saw it in a vision. I didn't recognize anything about it, but Ben knew."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Of course, he probably learned about it when he was Luke's student," Lando supplied freely. "Luke was one of the only people in the galaxy that knew of its existence."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Why is this important?" Poe interrupted, gaze traveling between those who had just spoken. "I thought we were talking about genocide here, not mysterious force planets." He grunted as Maz kicked him, the two exchanging pointed frowns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I think this has something to do with what's going on," Rey replied, eyes trained on the swirling blue planet. "I don't know why, but I think that I'm supposed to go there. Maybe it's meant to be a sanctuary for force sensitives."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Normally I would agree, however..." Lando spoke, and then leaned to the holoprojector. Pushing a few buttons, he zoomed in on the planet, revealing churning clouds that obscured any sign of the surface. The planet seemed to resemble more of a gas giant than an actual terrestrial world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"The planet has been enveloped in mysterious storms for decades now. Smugglers and artifact hunters have died trying to get close to the surface. Nobody has been able to explain why the storms appeared or when they're going to stop," he elaborated to the surprise of those around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey frowned, staring at the holomap. There was silence around the table as everyone waited for her to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The blue swirling storms above the planet’s surface reflected in her hazel eyes. Even through the holoprojector she could feel it. She felt the magnetic pull of the planet, tugging on a tether embedded in her chest. There was something there she needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I need to go." She concluded at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe did a double take, looking at her with a mixture of exasperation and surprise. "Rey, Darlin', I'm not sure if you just heard what Lando said, but-."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"The force wants me to go there." Rey explained, turning to him. "I've been having visions. I don't know what they mean, but I think I'm supposed to go there. I _need_ to go there." She emphasized the last words as if doing so could make Poe understand. He only returned her stare with a baffled expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You'll need a good pilot," Lando remarked, and Poe looked up to give him the same face. "Someone who can make their way through the atmosphere."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I can."_ Ben's voice startled Rey, making her jump for what seemed like the fourteenth time that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You're still injured," Rey muttered under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I only need my hands to fly,"_ Ben replied smoothly. _"They work fine. You would know, you've held them."__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey coughed, trying to hide the blush on her face. "You're really going to bring that up right now?" She hissed into her hand, ignoring the curious stares of those around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Why not?"_ He asked mischievously. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You're the worst, you know that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Yup, it's why I'm under lock and key, remember?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Uh...Rey?" Poe's voice interrupted. "I was just saying that I can go with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey looked up, pausing a moment under Poe's curious stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No." She replied at last. "You're needed here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Rey's right." Rose offered, settling a hand on Poe’s shoulder. "With everything that's going on, it's probably not a good idea to let you come with."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Okay, then Lando?" Poe looked to the older pilot, who only shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"My flying days are over." He replied, raising his hands in mock defense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Ben can," Rey replied, and the entire table turned to look at her as if she had just suggested she vault herself into space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Absolutely not," Poe replied instantly, and Finn nodded vigorously beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Poe, please," Rey entreated. "If this has something to do with the force, it only makes sense that Ben comes. He's an excellent pilot-," And Rey broke off to feel the pleased hum from Ben's side of the dyad, reminding herself to not stroke his ego any further. "Plus, if anything happened to me he'd want to be there. He’s my force-mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Fine, but what if something DOES happen to you?" Poe asked tensely, lowering his head so he could pinch his brow. "Then what? He has the chance to kidnap you again and then where will we be?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"He won't," Rey frowned at her friend. “He’s moved past that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"We don't know that yet." Poe returned evenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'll go." The table turned to look at Finn, who stared down at his hands clenching the back of a chair. His shoulders tensed under the sudden attention, but his voice remained steady. “I’m the only other force-sensitive on this base beside him, Rey and Maz. It makes sense that I go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Finn..." Rey's voice was gentle as she echoed her friend's name. He looked up briefly but avoided her gaze. Warmth bloomed in Rey’s chest. She was touched by his offer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You don't have to," She insisted, and silently hoped he wouldn’t back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Much to her relief Finn nodded, looking up at her. "I know." He replied. "but I'm not letting you go alone, and I'm the best choice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey looked at Poe silently, a plea written clearly across her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe looked evenly back at her before addressing Finn. "Are you sure? We can send Chewie or Rose or-."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m the only one here besides Rey who’s fought him head-on.” Finn interrupted. “If anyone goes, it should be me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe studied his co-general, worry clear on his face. “Finn, I’m not going to pressure you to go. You don’t have to, but…” He trailed off, biting his lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn nodded seriously. "I promise I won't let anything happen to Rey." He murmured as if Poe was the only one who could hear him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The table watched as Poe considered Finn, looked back at Rey, and finally sat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"If I hear anything, and I mean _anything_ over the comms, if your line goes dead, anything. I'm scrambling fighters and flying over there _myself_ to make sure nothing funny goes down. Understood?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey brightened. "Yes, general," She replied enthusiastically, and Poe shot her a look for her seemingly mocking tone, which she cringed under._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Don't make me regret this, Rey," he warned, then turned back to the rest of the gathered counsel. "In the meantime, let's try and get word to the force users out there who need us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He directed his gaze towards the officer beside him, “Rose, put a ping out on the holonet. Tell them that the Resistance will try and help and force users they can. Maz," he turned to the pirate queen, "see what you can get out of your contacts. Go yourself if you need to. Lando will help."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Lando put a hand over his chest in a small bow, "At your service, my lady." Maz rolled her eyes at his theatrics._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Come on then, you snake-charmer." She replied with a nonchalant wave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe turned his attention to Rey and Finn. “Rey, you and Finn get ready to fly out on the _Falcon_. I assume your boyfriend knows how to use his dad's ship?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey felt herself flush. "He's not my boyfriend." She protested again. "And yes, he does."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Poe nodded. "Good, then you guys start getting ready. I’ll send him along after we’ve had ourselves a little conversation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Uh-oh,"_ Ben chimed in sardonically, and Rey pursed her lips to contain a chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Dismissed," Poe announced, and the table set off in their various directions to complete their assigned tasks. Maz and Lando began to chat and wander off. Rose dashed over to the central communications hub and began issuing orders. Finn turned and began walking towards the flight field._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Finn, wait," Rey dashed forward and caught his sleeve. The ex-stormtrooper turned to look at her. "You said we could talk."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn glanced around for a moment, and Rey noticed how several of the resistance fighters in the hub avoided his gaze. He nodded silently, looking back to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Yeah, but not here," he replied and gently grabbed her wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey allowed him to lead her out of the central hub and tried to ignore the stares of various Resistance fighters at the sight of their general dragging her along. They crossed the flight field towards the Falcon. Around them pilots buzzed with the news that had spread like a wildfire through camp. Rey remembered to tamp down on the bond so that Ben wouldn't be able to hear such a private and personal conversation as they neared Han’s ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was only once they were under the boarding plank that Finn released her. Her arm fell limply to her side as she waited for him to speak. He faced away from her, shoulders tense and fists clenched at his sides. Rey was certain that he would only further try to explain himself and defend his actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm sorry," he spoke at last, and Rey's eyebrows raised in surprise. Finn turned to face her, a bitter look written across his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm sorry I talked to you like that a couple days ago," he repeated again before continuing. “I was bitter and angry. You had just woken up and I put you on the spot by confessing like that. Then, when you rejected me, I let my insecurities get to me and pressured you on something uncomfortable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn looked down again, mouth tensing in a grimace. “I still don't understand what you see in him, but it doesn't excuse me snapping at you like that," He finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________For the first time in days, Rey felt an invisible weight being lifted from her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I'm sorry too," she confessed hurriedly. "A lot of what you said was right. I do run off by myself sometimes. I do push you away. I don't mean to. It's just that…," she trailed off, face falling at the memory of her lonely AT-AT hidden in the deserts of Jakku, and the endless wall of tallies to count her days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I've spent so many years by myself and now that I have you all, now that I have a family...I'm afraid I'll lose it," She admitted softly. She could still remember staring up at the stars alone, hoping beyond hope that a descending ship could possibly belong to her family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn's face softened before he looked at her. "You think we're like family?" he asked genuinely, and Rey nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You, Poe, and Rose are the closest thing I've ever had to a family," She spoke softly. "Even the only family I actually had tried to kill me.” She shuddered at the fresh memory. “You all have never tried to do anything other than support me and keep me safe. I...honestly don't know what I would do without you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________For a moment Finn looked like he had tears building in the corners of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Me too," He muttered at last, so softly Rey had to strain to hear him. "I never had a family. I can't remember what my mom or dad looked like. Growing up in the First Order wasn't necessarily a wholesome family raising either. So, for you to say you think of me like family...well," He laughed, looking up and blinking rapidly to chase away any renegade tears. "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey's heart clenched at his bittersweet words. She took a deep breath before her next words. "Finn, I know you have feelings for me. I'm sorry I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No, I understand,” He replied, turning to face her completely. Rey was startled by the sincerity in his eyes. “I still really like you Rey, but I want to see you happy. If being happy means that we're not together then...it hurts but I'll accept it." His words were unwavering, but as much as he tried to hide it Rey could see the lingering hurt in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey gingerly took a step forward, and when Finn didn’t back up she quickly closed the distance between them to hug him. Finn's body instinctively tensed at her sudden movement and then relaxed under her embrace. He stood still for a moment, unsure of himself. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Thank you, Finn," Rey murmured against his shoulder. "I meant it when I said you're my best friend."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn's grip tightened, and Rey’s breath stuttered at how he suddenly grasped her and buried his head in her neck, "You too, Rey. I hope that never changes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He gently pushed back from her to hold her at arm's length, face still serious. "I can't say the same about Kylo- I mean Ben. If he gets stuck in a sink pit, I'm not helping him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey wanted to frown, but she had to hold back a laugh at the mental image._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Seriously though. Can I have a lightsaber? That way if he tries anything I can slice off an arm or something? Just in case?" Finn pressured, glancing hopefully at her belt where both sabers lay clipped to her hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"No, Finn," Rey replied, having a tough time keeping the mirth out of her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Finn's shoulders fell. "I'm going to ask Poe for an extra blaster," He mumbled under his breath before meeting her eyes again. "I'll have Chewie do the pre-flight check while we get ready. Sounds good?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey nodded, hands landing on his arms holding her out from him. A smile tugged on her lips, and she beamed at her friend. "Yeah, I'll see you soon, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________For some reason Rey's words made Finn brighten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Yeah." He replied. "See you soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With that he strode back towards the center of the base, and Rey noticed how her friend seemed brighter somehow, as if his regained confidence put a spring in his step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She turned to look at the Falcon, the gangplank lowered invitingly. She couldn’t help but feel her heart jump a little in excitement at the possibility of a new adventure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Rey raised a hand and looked to the sky, shielding her face from the sun. Somewhere beyond this star was Tython. The blue planet beckoned her with its mysterious energy and storming clouds. Rey didn’t know what mysteries awaited her there, but she knew at least she didn’t have to face them alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encylopedia Notes:  
> Tython: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tython  
> Force storms: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_storm_%28wormhole%29  
> (Note, while force storms allude to disturbances in space, this concept has been adapted for a terrestrial wide scale because I'm the author and I can do whatever the fuck I want.)
> 
> Notes will be added to this section as needed.  
> \---  
>  Authors Notes:  
> Hello everyone and thank you again for reading! Also thank you for your patience with the update schedule, which is becoming not as regular as I originally intended but as long as it contains quality content I'm happy with it.   
> This is the beginning of our actual plot. There's still a lot of unknowns at this point, but that IS this pint! This is going to give everyone some more chance to grow and develop as characters. Especially Ben but also Rey, Finn, Rose, and some other characters who in my opinion didn't get nearly enough screen time.   
> If you have ever played SWTOR then you will recognize these next few chapters as they take place on Tython. I will try my best to do the scenery justice.  
> Also things are going to be a lot more fast-paced from now on now that we are entering into plot action territory. Stay tuned!   
> Thank you again for reading and please leave a kudos and comment below!


	6. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt her heart stop momentarily at Ben’s warm hand covering her own. Ben’s eyes took on a look that she was unfamiliar with. His intent stare had clouded, narrowing to focus on her and her alone. Rey felt a pleasant flutter in her stomach at his gaze, feeling somewhat self-conscious under the concentration from his dark eyes.

"This ship is in worse condition every time I see it." 

The silence from the cockpit that followed Ben's comment was suffocating. The air seemed to stale between Ben and Finn down the hallway. Rey tried to ignore it from her perch in the hold, instead concentrating on the remnants of her vision. Towering statues and ancient hallways eluded her. Hopefully, if she focused, she would be able to derive something that could get them through the force-storm that had encompassed the planet.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't help that we blew both sub-alternators trying to get away from the fleet of TIE-fighters you sent after us last time," Finn replied after a long minute, as if he had been weighing whether or not to respond and let his impatience get the best of him.

A frustrated trill from beside Rey drew her attention. Rey opened an eye to peer at R-2, who had settled beside her in the hold. The droid beeped again and Rey sighed.

"I know," she replied. "I wish they would stop too."

R-2 hummed a low sad whine, and Rey gave the droid a small pat before attempting to resume her meditation.

"Both of them?" Ben's voice was even, but contained a hint of surprise. "How did you manage that?"

Again there was a long pause, and Rey silently hoped that Finn wouldn't bother responding. If only she could get a few minutes of silence then maybe-.

"We were lightspeed skipping," Finn muttered.

"You lightspeed skipped the Falcon?" Ben sounded slightly outraged at the confession, raising his voice to direct it at Rey. 

R2 chirped the equivalent of an irritated noise and wheeled off deeper into the ship to avoid the ensuing argument.

"It was Poe, actually," Finn added in annoyance, as if Ben didn't have the right to talk to Rey so casually.

"I should have known." Rey had to strain to hear Ben’s muttered voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Finn bristled. "Besides, this is your fault to begin with so-."

"Ah yes, my fault. I suppose this ship rusting on the backwater of Jakku is my fault too? Should we add that to my never ending list of misdeeds?" Ben snapped back, his voice lowering in confrontation.

Rey felt a vein in her forehead tense as she tried to ignore the growing commotion. She had talked to both men separately before the flight, but it seems her warnings had gone unnoticed. Of course they had to go at it when they were in hyperspace with only so much room available in the ship. If either of them could just walk away then-.

"Along with kidnapping, torture, stalking, and murder? Yeah, we should."

Okay, that was it.

Rey pushed herself up from her seat and strode purposefully towards the cockpit, unheard by either of its two occupants.

"That's funny coming from a traitor," Ben sneered.

"Oh yeah? Says a traitor?" Finn snapped back. "You're lucky Rey likes you, otherwise my blaster would be halfway up the backside of your-!" The ex-stormtrooper stopped mid sentence upon seeing Rey lean into the cockpit. 

"Am I interrupting?" Rey asked with a smile and a tone that could poison both men at once.

Finn blanched, and Ben quickly cut in to supply: "Not at all, Finn was just telling me how the Resistance has managed to wreck Han’s ship in my absence."

Finn shot the force user a dark look before turning back to Rey with his best attempt at a charming smile. "I was just telling Ben that it's been hard to keep the Falcon from crumbling into a hunk of junk since the First Order has been bent on destroying it for so long."

"It already is a hunk of junk," Ben muttered.

"Must be a family trait," Finn mumbled back under his breath.

"Enough." Rey cut in, impatience evident in her voice. "Would you two stop already? We're not even halfway through our flight and you are both being childish. Ben-," She turned to look sternly at her force-mate. "Stop provoking Finn." 

Ben avoided Rey's look but frowned nonetheless at her scolding. 

"Finn-," Rey turned to her friend, who appeared sheepish before she had even addressed him. "Stop taking the bait. He's only doing it to annoy you and sinking down to it isn't helpful."

Finn shrank a little, but continued to glare at Ben sourly.

"He started it," Finn muttered, crossing his arms in a silent objection.

"Well I'm ending it," Rey declared, feeling the vein in her forehead strain. "If you two are going to act like this then I'll jettison you both into an escape pod and go down to Tython myself."

That threat seemed to sober both men up, each turning up to look at her in surprise. Finn’s face fell, fear evident in his expression at the threat. 

"You don't really mean that," Ben replied in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"No, there's no way," Finn answered, glancing at him and then back at Rey. "...right?"

Rey sighed, pinching her brow. "If you two keep it up I might actually consider it." She declared, trying to quell her incoming headache. "Maybe the lack of space will help you two clear some things up."

"Or we would end up killing each other," Ben commented idly. "Although last time we faced off I was the one to nearly kill you."

"I remember," Finn grit out, looking back at Ben so he could glare daggers. "Fond memories."

Finn stood suddenly, scooting past Rey. Lowering his voice so that only she could hear him he whispered, "Can you control him, please?" Before walking out to the hold to cool off. Rey nodded at him as he vanished and turned her attention back to Ben. Ben regarded her coolly, as if by doing so her anger could simply slide off of him.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" She hissed, stepping inside and plopping herself in the co-pilot seat to face him. "I thought I told you to not antagonize him!"

Ben tried to shrug noncommittally, but Rey could see the crease of his brow and the downset of his mouth. He tried to act as if her stern words didn’t bother him, but Rey knew that they poked at a tender part of him he didn’t want her to see.

"What?" She asked even as Ben refused to look at her. He maintained his silence and after a moment Rey prodded him again. "Something's bothering you, what is it?"

Ben muttered something under his breath, and for a moment he reminded Rey of a petulant child. 

"What?" She asked again, unable to hear his words.

"I asked if he confessed to you," Ben returned, taking Rey by surprise as he faced her. His dark eyes bore into her own, and suddenly Rey was aware of how little space there was in the cockpit. Rey felt pinned beneath his stare, heart fluttering at his sudden seriousness. 

"H-he did," She replied self consciously. "I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." She paused, considering. 

"Ben, are you jealous?" She asked quietly, trying to contain her curiosity. 

"No." He answered instantly, voice deepening as if that would somehow reassure her. However Rey could see how the tips of his ears burned at the question.

"You are!" She exclaimed in an excited whisper. She couldn’t help but be a little gleeful at the possibility of the normally stoic force user portraying such a petulant emotion. "You, Ben Solo, are jealous!"

Ben scoffed and turned away from her, as if by doing so he could dismiss Rey completely. 

"Why would I be jealous of a traitor like him?" He muttered darkly, crossing his arms as if to close himself off from the conversation.

Rey leaned into his line of vision again. "You do realize that you are technically a traitor yourself, right?"

Again Ben shifted in his seat so that he couldn't see her, remaining silent.

Rey had to hold back a scoff at his juvenile attitude. "So what?” She asked at his turned back “Finn confessed to me and even though I let him down you're still going to bother him over it?" 

Ben refused to answer, looking stubbornly at the oscillator panel. Rey rolled her eyes despite him not being able to see. She was glad he no longer threw a fit when things didn’t go his way, but his temper had truly not improved.

"You are very childish, you know that?" She continued. "You nearly got shipped off to spend a lifetime in prison, nearly died at the hands of a sith lord, nearly died when I stabbed you, and _this_ -" Rey gestured down the hall to where Finn was most likely still listening. " _this_ is what upsets you?"

Ben spun back to face her, eyes bright with anger. 

"Of course it upsets me," He muttered, voice taking on a low tone that she had only heard before when he spoke to her across the dyad on Ach-to. Rey blinked in surprise as his gaze latched onto her own, pinning her to the spot. "It's because it's _you_."

Rey's mind tried to process the words he had just spoken, churning with bewilderment. "Me?" she echoed in confusion. 

Ben looked at her scornfully, as if he believed she was purposefully being naive. 

"Yes, you," He snapped. "The one who saved my life, who I'm bonded to, who seems to be the only one who thinks I don't deserve to be jettisoned into space. You-." He stopped himself abruptly, and Rey briefly wondered what he would have said next if he didn't.

Rey's eyes returned his exasperated gaze with bewilderment. This entire time she had been thinking Ben was rather calm and collected about his future, being rather nonchalant about its uncertainty. Now she realized that behind his facade ran a deeper uncertainty that revolved not around him, but her. 

"Ben." Rey returned softly, and some of the anger faded from his face. "Are you afraid I'm going to leave?"

Ben didn't reply, seemingly folding in on himself and avoiding her gaze. 

"Ben." Rey repeated. "Me being friends with Finn has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

Ben looked up, dark eyes looking intently at her. 

"And how is that?"

"How...?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Again Rey was caught by surprise, his question asking her something that she hadn't begun to ask herself.

It was true Rey felt an undeniable tug towards the other force user. His presence, omnipresent and steadfast in the force, pulled her in like a tide out to sea. His voice, which once haunted her nightmares, now lay reassuringly against her thoughts on sleepless nights. Where once he had hunted her, he now seemed to wait for her to speak, to invite him into her space. He had grown softer in many ways since they had first met, but she knew that gentleness did not extend beyond her.

Yet there was something more. Something within that she tried desperately to deny. The firm outline of his strong shoulders, which stood well above her own, spoke of power and the ability to wield the force in ways she could not. The way Ben moved with such certainty and conviction often made him seem unapproachable to those who didn’t know him. Yet it was that movement that Rey glanced at and could see the outline of a masculine figure that exuded strength. Rey couldn’t help but notice the way his coal colored eyes seemed to speak for him, darkening and glimmering at whatever he fixated on beyond her sight. There was an unspoken attraction to him she refused to admit, but teased her all the same.

Rey gave herself a mental shake, trying to focus back on Ben, who took her pause as hesitation. He sighed and let his head sink, dark tousled hair falling around his face.

"Rey... you won't leave me alone." He muttered, and Rey's brow creased in confusion.

“Ben…” Rey murmured, not understanding. “I’m…”

"All that time I was held in the infirmary, all alone, I thought about you." He looked up at her and Rey could feel the space between them shrink. "I thought about the moment we met on Takonda. I thought about all this time when we were enemies and how you still found a way to believe that there was something else inside me. I-," His voice stuttered a moment before he continued. "I thought about how incredibly powerful you are to defeat Palpatine alone, how I saw that power firsthand so many times."

Rey didn’t need to remind herself how powerful Ben was in turn. What Ben lacked against Rey’s own power he made up for in pure strength. His build allowed him a degree of advantage over most of his opponents, especially Rey. Yet he still recognized that Rey’s pure ability to wield the force lay well above his own.

Ben paused, seeing Rey become distracted with her previous thought. She nodded at him to continue, earnestly watching his face. Ben swallowed visibly and spoke again.

"I thought about how warm your hand was when you asked me to hold it while you slept, how you felt in my arms on Exegol. Rey-." Again Ben stopped himself, seemingly out of breath. Rey also felt her chest constrict, air leaving her lungs at his words.

There it was again. That low hum of his voice that knocked the wind out of her every time. Not to mention the image he painted, of them holding each other so closely she thought they would blur at the edges. Rey suddenly felt a little cold on realizing how warm his embrace was back then.

"You're one of the only people who has ever seen me for what I am," Ben breathed, leaning closer. 

Rey didn't know how to respond, overwhelmed by his words and by the flood of emotions she could feel outpouring from his side of the bond. Frustration, need, anxiety, and hope threatened to drown out any rational thought inside her mind. Rey knew that Ben was only ever this vulnerable around her, and while she was touched, the pure intensity of his emotions often left her reeling.

Yet she knew that in some ways she was looking at her own reflection. The aspects of herself that she tried to hide away from her friends were exposed by the light of Ben’s own inner turmoil. It was true that Rey could see in Ben what others could not, because she knew that in some ways she was looking at herself.

"I told you no one knows me," She whispered back breathlessly. "You said you knew. You said that you understood."

Ben nodded, letting her continue. 

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't leave you, Ben," she quietly reminded him. 

Ben sighed almost imperceptibly, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The words he couldn't say lingered unspoken between them. Rey knew. She knew what he had yet to speak. It was clear across the bond that he wanted to thank her, to promise to her that he wouldn't desert her in turn. Rey knew that Ben needed her, and she in turn needed him.

The invisible tether that linked them always seemed to grow taut when they were close like this. As each of them leaned in, the bond hummed like a chord on an instrument, vibrating with a noiseless sound. It ran from Rey’s chest up her spine and down past her stomach. Previous thoughts of Ben’s sturdy outline arose without invitation, and Rey felt her face warm. 

Ben noticed, his eyes widening a fraction and exposing the hidden glimmer within. In turn Rey could see the scar across his face grow a pale pink along with his cheeks. 

Before she could stop herself Rey reached out, settling her left hand gently on his cheek where the scar started. She let her thumb trace the flesh that she had cut with Luke’s lightsaber, the first time she had ever wielded such a weapon. Ben sucked in air at the contact, eyes wide with Rey’s gesture. Instantly, Rey was aware of her compulsive action and went to withdraw her hand, but Ben’s larger palm settled and held her in place.

Rey felt her heart stop momentarily at Ben’s warm hand covering her own. Ben’s eyes took on a look that she was unfamiliar with. His intent stare had clouded, narrowing to focus on her and her alone. Rey felt a pleasant flutter in her stomach at his gaze, feeling somewhat self-conscious under the concentration from his dark eyes. 

Slowly, enough that Rey could feel every heartbeat thrum against her wrist, Ben turned his head towards her palm and let his lips linger on her wrist. 

The faint blush that had dusted Rey’s cheeks awoke into a furious flush at Ben’s gesture. Rey watched as his lips touched the soft part of her wrist where she could feel her pulse and gently pull away so his eyes could lock onto hers once more.

In a voice that she could scarcely hear, Ben spoke into her skin.

Rey felt her stomach coil tightly at the tone of his voice, but puzzled over his words. She opened her mouth to ask him what he had said so quietly when a sudden noise distracted her.

A signal at the console drew her attention, signaling the ship nearing their destination. Rey hesitantly pulled her hand away, watching Ben’s eyes follow her motion. There was still so much more Rey wanted to say to him, but instead she turned to the controls, sending Ben a lingering glance in hopes it conveyed her message of wanting to talk again later.

“W-we’re coming out of hyperspace,” Rey announced, trying to control the stutter in her voice.

Ben nodded, smoothly transitioning back to his stoic demeanor. Rey envied the relative ease of which he could erase any trace of the expression that sent a satisfying trill down her spine.

The controls beeped again, lights flashing indications as Rey could feel the ship lean forward and then lurch dramatically, the lights of hyperspace fading around them. Instantly the viewport was filled with blue light from the planet before them, and Rey could feel a whisper at the back of her senses.

Ben tensed beside her, and Rey knew that he could also feel the pull of the force from the planet. Together they looked at the spinning globe, trying to understand the mysterious nature of the force that had brought them here.

The planet before them appeared less a planet and more a churning mass of pale clouds. From their vantage point storms encompassed the entire globe, stretching well beyond the horizons. Rey could see the tell-tale eyes of hurricanes that had met and morphed into viscous cyclones with multiple systems. Any indication of a surface was obscured by a thick layer of precipitation and wind.

"Tython." Rey murmured, eyes glued on the rotating globe. 

Steps echoed down the hall as Finn leaned into the cockpit, taking in the view of Tython. Behind him R-2 wheeled closer, beeping at Finn to move so the droid could access his port next to the entrance. Finn shot him an annoyed glance before returning his glance to the view beyond the glass of the viewport.

"Whoa," He breathed. "We're flying into _that_?"

Rey nodded. "We have to." She answered, reaching for the controls only to have her hand pushed away by a larger one. She shot Ben a scowl as he took control of the steering function. 

"You brought me along because I knew how to fly down into the storm." He pointed out, and Rey huffed before sitting back in her chair. 

Finn shot the pilot a suspicious look. "You sure you know how to get us down to the surface when we can't even see it?" He asked. 

Ben nodded. "As long as you can fly past the storms you'll find the ground at some point." He replied, adjusting the controls.

"That's...not exactly reassuring." Rey commented. "You remember how to fly this thing?"

Ben nodded, settling into the controls and pushing them forward without hesitation. The ship heaved forward, rattling and causing Finn to grab onto the nearest wall for support. 

"Lot stiffer than a TIE-fighter," Ben frowned as the Falcon zoomed towards the cloud cover. 

Finn clung to the wall outside the cockpit, sending Rey a desperate look.

"We're going to die," He mouthed silently, and Rey couldn’t help but share his sentiment for a moment.

"Might want to get strapped in." She told Finn, who nodded vigorously. Carefully as he could he slipped into the seat behind Rey, his eyes never leaving Ben.

The Falcon descended towards the thick atmosphere, stars fading away to wispy clouds. Ben deftly maneuvered the spacecraft into the dense layers below. For a moment Rey's breath caught as they hovered between the edge of the atmosphere and the thick layer of white below.

"Do we know where we're landing?" Finn asked, maintaining a white-knuckle grip on the back of Rey's seat. 

"Near the equator." Rey answered, eyes tracing the swirling fog. "In the Tythos River Valley."

The Falcon shook gently as it punctured through the top layers of clouds. Rey glanced at Ben, who stared intently between the viewport and the monitors at his station. As minutes dragged on the clouds began to darken as they descended closer to the upper layer of the storms. 

The Falcon began to rattle with the drag. Rey could sense the apprehension rolling off Finn in waves. She didn't exactly blame him, as he had already survived one near fatal crash and likely didn't want a repeat. 

R-2 beeped from his port in the hallway and Ben's brow furrowed. Rey turned to the droid, concern flitting across her face. 

"Can you fix it?" She asked, and R-2 beeped an affirmative.

Finn looked at her in concern. "Fix what?"

"The altimeter is broken." She responded, quickly turning to the controls to try and solve the issue from her station.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Finn asked trepidatiously. 

"It means we don't know where the ground is." Ben replied seriously.

Finn blanched. "That's bad, right?"

"It's...not great." Rey replied, concern beginning to tint her voice. "We thought this might happen, but we should be able to fix it."

The Falcon rattled again as it breached another layer of atmosphere, and if Rey could listen carefully she could hear the tell-tale rumble of thunder outside. She glanced at Ben, and by the hard-set of his jaw she could sense his unease. 

The shaking only worsened as they continued to fly lower. The gentle rumble of the ship had devolved into a serious shudder. Outside the clouds had darkened to a near pitch black, moisture beginning to wet the glass of the viewport. 

"We're okay," Ben muttered, likely sensing her anxiety. 

"R-2, how's the altimeter looking?" She asked behind her, and the droid beeped irritably. 

"He says there's a magnetic disturbance and it's interfering with the instruments." She quickly translated for Finn.

"We're fine," Ben repeated as the ship jolted severely. "This is the worst layer, it'll get easier in a minute."

His words were quickly punctuated with a massive tremble of the Falcon and an alarm beginning to blare. 

"What's that?" Finn asked, fear tinting his voice. Rey bent over the console, quickly searching for the source of the alarm. 

Before Rey could answer the ship seemed to briefly tumble out of control. Had she not been strapped in she would have been tossed from her seat as the Falcon convulsed, a loud boom drowning out her cry of surprise. 

"Kriff," Ben cursed, and Rey looked to see him grit his teeth and desperately drag the ship back under his control. "We just lost the landing equipment."

Rey felt her stomach sink like a stone. Outside the viewport black clouds roiled around them, obscuring any possible sign of the surface below. The altimeter still registered incorrectly, and the blare of an unknown alarm drowned out any other rational thought she could possess. 

"Finn, hang on." She called over her shoulder and grabbed the steering alongside Ben. 

"Don't pull up!" Ben called over the thunder. "We have to get lower and avoid the storm."

Rey looked at him with unfiltered shock and disbelief. Lightning briefly illuminated her face. "We have to get out of here!" She yelled back. "We can find another way to get down, the storm is going to tear us apart!"

Ben didn't respond, eyes glued beyond the viewport. Rey hesitated, unsure of whether to let Ben take the controls or intervene. 

_"Trust me."_ He pushed over the bond, and Rey's hands fell away from the controls. 

Yet as Ben flew downwards through the storm the ship continued to rock and jolt, multiple alarms blaring as Rey resisted the urge to seize the steering. Behind her Finn's presence was soured with fear as he too stared out the viewport to see what lay beyond the clouds.

A huge hulking shape came into view from beyond the fog. The tip of a mountain range filled the viewport. Rey had just enough time to stifle a gasp as Ben skillfully steered around it, only to watch as another came into view, and another. 

Ben grunted, handling the controls as well as he could against the severe forces of the wind. Yet as the alarms continued to blare, Rey felt the ship shudder under her, the tell-tale sound of the engine stalling sending alarm racing up her spine. 

Ben thrust forward the ignition, causing the engine stutter to rev into a hum. Yet after a few moments the engine once again let out a low whine, and Rey could feel the flare of panic from Ben next to her. 

“It’s going to be a rough landing!” He spoke over the thunder, trying to keep his voice even.

Rey could briefly make out the outline of the mountains before her, and quickly she pointed to a gap on the horizon. 

"There!" She yelled over the thunder at Ben, who merely nodded as he tried to concentrate on coasting the Falcon to a landing zone. 

"R-2!" Rey called. "Tell the Resistance we're crash-landing!"

"We're WHAT?!" Finn yelled in return, raising his voice over the alarms before looking at Ben. "I thought you were a good pilot!"

Rey could feel the engine vibrations from below sputter and whine severely. The Falcon, which had been gradually descending towards the valley, now sank rapidly towards the surface. Rey braced herself on the controls around her, eyes wide as she watched Ben’s eyes widen in surprise. 

"Hang on!" Ben shouted as the Falcon dipped, the motion making Rey's head spin. The spacecraft began to spin downwards, and Rey could finally see the surface racing up towards them, closer and closer until she could make out the tree tops just as Ben yelled and the ship lurched-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, that's a wrap on Harmonia!
> 
> Kidding, kidding.
> 
> Jokes aside, thank you again for reading. I know I've been talking about a regular update schedule bit its essentially kaput at this point. I'll update when my beta and I both have the time to work on this. Fortunately chapter 7 is already written and should be up soon. Please remember to leave a comment and a kudos below! I love reading everyone's feedback, and it really does give me to motivation to continue working on this. 
> 
> See you in the next update!


	7. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was sure all three of them felt it, the strange disturbance that had made itself known the moment they had entered the system. Rey tried to ignore the persistent feeling of unease that drew her attention. There was something about Tython that made her stomach coil and her shoulders tense. It almost felt as if they were being watched from the shadows.

_"Rey..."_

Rey's world slowly came into focus around her. A high-pitched ringing sound was the first thing to greet her alongside the voice echoing her name. Rey scrunched her eyes tighter as pain slowly made itself known to her. The back of her head ached, sending a deep, dull pain across her senses. As she slowly adjusted to the light and sound around her, she could hear her name being repeated over and over.

"Rey, Rey wake up."

She blinked once, twice as Ben's worried face came into focus above her. She groaned as her head continued to ache and felt a hand cup the nape of her neck. 

"Ben?" She warbled, trying to gain her bearings. "Are you alright?"

The vision of Ben above her unfocused for a moment as he nodded. 

"I'm fine." He answered gently, trying to keep his voice soft.

Rey let her head sink into his palm, staring at the ceiling of the cockpit. She tried to focus on ignoring the pain in her skull and regaining her bearings. 

"I assume we made it down, then?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm, and Ben huffed a small chuckle.

As the pain in her head faded, Rey slowly sat up to look at the world around her. The ship was tilted upwards on a peak, having likely skidded in the wet conditions. Ben had balanced himself on the console, which had taken a beating in the crash landing. Rey was still strapped in and could see through the viewport above a stormy sky.

A groan echoed behind her and Rey twisted in her seat to see Finn awakening after being knocked unconscious much like her. 

"We alive?" He asked, raising a hand to cover his eyes.

"Somehow," Rey responded, and took another cautious glance around the cockpit. "Seems the ship got damaged in the process."

A low whine sounded from further back in the hold. Rey attempted to glance back through the hallway and promptly unstrapped herself when she couldn't see. 

"R-2!" She called, and the droid answered her with a frustrated series of beeps. 

Rey looked to Finn, who was still blinking and trying to situate himself with his surroundings. 

"Can you move?" She asked, and Finn nodded, fumbling with his straps.

Rey twisted out of the co-pilot chair and managed to get herself upright with Ben's help. Carefully climbing down the now vertical hallway she made her way to the hold where R-2 had landed in a heap of supplies pushed against the back of the compartment.

Upon seeing her the droid beeped and whirred again, chattering in droid speak at how uncomfortable he was with being at such an angle. Rey gave him an apologetic look before picking her way past him to the front-loading ramp. Somehow she was able to get the hatch open, rain instantly greeting her as she climbed out to have her first look at Tython.

The moment she could see past the thick sheets of rain Rey had to stifle a gasp. The structure from her vision appeared now faintly behind the storm and fog. Banners long since torn and desecrated flapped in the wind. Rubble lined the path from the Falcon to what seemed to be some type of temple looming in the distance. The rounded roof of the building had cracked and crumbled in sections, letting rain pour inside. In the center sat a wide staircase leading into a wide arched entrance, its interior shadowed from sight.

There was a brief scuffle below before Ben pulled himself up to her level, his eyes quickly taking in what she was seeing. He scanned along the horizon, past the long trench that the Falcon had carved by its descent. The tops of the mountains were obscured from view by thick clouds and treetops bent in the wind. 

Rey could hear him ask the same question she currently posed herself. What were they supposed to find here?

There was a small curse from below before Finn poked his head out into the rain.

"We're stuck," He declared. "I can't get the communications to work. I think R-2 is going to try to fix them."

Rey nodded and motioned for Finn to move so she could hop back down into the hold. 

"We might as well take a look around then," She announced, climbing towards the load of supplies R-2 had managed to dislodge himself from. "Here."

She tossed Finn a pack, followed by a poncho. He deftly caught them before giving her a cursory look.

"Where are we going, exactly?" He asked suspiciously.

"The temple, by the looks of it." Answered Ben as he entered into the hold, a hand slicking his wet hair back from his face. 

"That's right," Rey affirmed, tossing Ben another set of supplies and shouldering her qaurterstaff. "We landed nearby, so it's as good a place to start as any."

She could hear Finn sigh behind her. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered before pulling on the poncho and holstering his blaster.

Leaving R-2 behind to repair the Falcon, the three clambered down from the ship onto the temple grounds below. Rubble from statues and structures alike littered the pathway as they made their way towards the temple. The ponchos did little against the rain, and soon Rey found herself soaked to the bone. She shivered, unsure if her discomfort was at the frigid damp wind or the strange energy that seemed to seep up from the ground under her feet.

She was sure all three of them felt it, the strange disturbance that had made itself known the moment they had entered the system. Rey tried to ignore the persistent feeling of unease that drew her attention. There was something about Tython that made her stomach coil and her shoulders tense. It almost felt as if they were being watched from the shadows.

Soon the group found themselves at the base of the stairs staring up into the dark recesses of the Temple entrance. Rey found herself pausing alongside Ben and Finn, neither of them willing to say what she was also feeling. A heavy omnipresent energy poured from the entrance above, enveloping them. Something was waiting for them inside. 

Ben was the first to begin ascending the stairs, his larger frame leading the way for the two shorter force users. Rey went next, turning to wait for Finn behind her. The gunner's mouth was clenched in a grimace, fists held tight at his side. 

"Don't be afraid," Rey found herself saying in reassurance. "I feel it too."

Finn's eyes widened briefly, then softened in comfort at her words. He nodded and together they followed Ben into the temple.

Rey pulled down the hood of her poncho as the group exited the rain and passed through the entrance inside. Beyond the entrance lay a wide circular chamber with two ramps leading up to the second level on either side. What seemed to have been a sculpture of some sort now lay in ruins in the center of the chamber. A river of water streamed down from a large, missing section of the ceiling above, leaving several inches of standing water at the group's feet.

It was the first time Rey had ever been in such a place, and yet it felt uncannily familiar. Part of the dark and dampened temple reminded her of the structures on Ach-to. Something about the gravity present within the ruined building spoke of a long since passed time of scholarship and learning. If Rey closed her eyes, she could almost see the vague figures of ancient Jedi walking and conversing within the long since ruined walls. 

Besides that, Rey could feel a strange pull in her stomach, urging her deeper into the building. Her vision of walls covered in ancient writings and overgrown foliage seemed to overlap with her current sight. Still, she couldn't shake the tense anxiety that came with Tython's presence.  
There was darkness here, lurking beyond where they could see it.

"What is this place?" Finn whispered, wide eyes tracing the tall, domed ceiling above them. 

"It used to be an academy," Ben answered quietly, as if raising his voice would disturb the stillness of this place. "Back in the days of the Old Republic. Centuries before my grandfather was born."

"What happened to it?" Finn asked, turning to Ben. Ben's jaw tensed. 

"It had been abandoned for some time when the Jedi council moved their temple to Coruscant," He replied in a low tone. "Darth Vader came during the time of the Empire and desecrated what was left."

"That was right before the storms began, wasn't it?" Rey asked, tearing her gaze from the crumbling walls. Ben nodded. 

"Palpatine tried to erase any evidence of the Jedi's existence," Rey could hear the hesitation in his voice, as if speaking the Emperor's name would draw ghosts from the shadows. "Vader was his executioner."

The group fell silent, the mention of Ben and Rey's grandfathers weighing heavily in the space between them. 

The silence was broken as Finn walked forward and climbed over the rubble piled at the base of the ramps leading upstairs. He turned to face Rey and Ben. 

"Well." He called, trying to summon a cheerful smile. "This temple isn't going to explore itself, isn't it?"

Beside her Ben huffed a half-chuckle, looking to Rey for her lead. 

Rey returned Finn's half smile. She took his offered hand and climbed over the rubble pile as they made their way upstairs. 

The second level was considerably drier, all the rainwater draining downstairs. The damage also seemed to be more limited, the ancient hallways and chambers dilapidated but not nearly as destroyed as the entrance. 

Rey, Ben, and Finn made their way through the passageways towards a grand chamber lined with long defunct archive shelves. Rey sighed in bitter disappointment at seeing the ruined collection.

"I was hoping maybe there might be something here to give us a clue as to what we're looking for." Rey muttered, eyes browsing the obsolete library. 

"There's still plenty left we haven't seen." Ben tried to reassure her, and Rey shot him a grateful look.

"You're right, let's keep moving."

Yet, as the group continued to explore the temple, it became increasingly clear that there truly wasn't much left to speak of. Any ancient recording or databank had been wiped as a result of the Empire's raid. Some areas were completely inaccessible due to the damage. 

As they moved, Rey found herself turning to chase shadows that appeared in the corner of her vision. A small movement in an alcove or a lingering shape often distracted her from the search at hand. Ben and Finn didn't remark on it, but Rey had a feeling they too were trying to ignore the impending feeling that they were not completely alone in the temple. 

At last they found themselves standing in front of a grand pair of doors, intricately laid with the aged crest of the Old Republic. Rey reached forward and traced the dusty door, fingers smearing with grime. 

She looked at Ben and Finn in a silent query, both nodding their assent. If there was something beyond these doors, they were ready. 

Rey leaned her weight into the heavy door, feeling it groan under the pressure and eventually shudder open. 

The three managed to squeeze through the gap Rey had managed to open and into a dark hallway. 

At once Rey could feel the air change around them. The heavy omnipresent darkness of Tython lightened into something different. Rey could feel the stress ease from her shoulders and her eyes drew up to the light that spilled through the ceiling to illuminate a large round table surrounded by chairs. Something in Rey’s chest drew her up a little higher, standing straighter as they entered what she assumed was the Jedi Council chambers. 

In the back of her mind she could once again hear a whisper, a voice calling out wordlessly to her. 

"It's here." She breathed, and both men turned to look at her. 

"What is?" Finn asked, face falling with confusion. 

Rey turned to him, eyes bright. "Don't you feel it?" She asked. 

Finn paused, mouth quirking before shaking his head. 

"There's...something different about this room," He conceded, "but I don't feel anything...significant, I guess."

"I feel it." Ben spoke, looking at Rey. "It's the same as your vision, isn't it?"

Rey nodded. "I was supposed to find someone here," She explained. "...but I don't see anyone."

"Well we've explored the rest of the temple, this is the last room." Finn provided. "If it's not here then where else could it be?"

Rey's brow furrowed as she shook her head. "I...don't know." She replied softly. "It doesn't seem like anything has been left behind to give us a hint either."

"Maybe we missed them." Finn shrugged, and Rey shot him a sour look. "What?"

"It's getting dark." Ben observed, eyes taking in the fading light from above. "We should probably camp here tonight."

"Here?" Finn blanched. "Why not back in the Falcon?"

Ben shrugged off his pack and looked pointedly at the ex-stormtrooper. "If you feel like sleeping vertically, by all means." He returned. 

"Wouldn't have to if you didn't crash the damn ship." Finn grumbled, but also removed his pack. 

"I'm going to start a fire," Ben looked at Rey. "If you would like to look around to see if there's anything here, now's a good time."

Rey nodded, setting her pack beside Finn's as she made her way to the opposite side of the council chambers. Behind her she could hear the two men begin to bicker quietly at each other. If she wasn't so lost in the energy of the space she would have turned around and scolded them. There was something in her stomach that felt like it was tugging her towards the back of the chamber.

The remaining chairs surrounding the council table were in poor condition. The cushioning had long since been eaten away, and the backs were cracked or missing entirely. Yet Rey felt herself pulled to one seat in particular. As she neared she could hear the wordless voice grow stronger. 

The chair was as unassuming as the rest, but Rey could almost feel a warmth as she reached out her hand. The voice seemed to become clearer, echoing an unending chain of _"Find me, find me, find me..."_

"Who are you?" Rey whispered to herself, fingers brushing the edge of the seat. "Show me."

As the pads of Rey's fingers connected with the chair she could see a flash of steel colored eyes and dark hair across her vision. Instinctively she jerked her hand back, and the vision passed. 

Her face fell as she puzzled over the brief image. She couldn't make out anything finite, just mere images and sounds. 

"Rey?"

She turned back towards her two companions, finding them illuminated by the beginnings of a fire. 

"Find anything?" Finn asked curiously, and Rey shook her head. 

"Nothing that can help us." She made her way back over to the impromptu campsite. 

Finn gave her a sympathetic look. "Well I'm sure we'll figure it out. I doubt the force led us here so we could just wander around some ruins and head home."

Rey smiled a bit, settling down beside her friend. Ben tended the fire, but Rey noticed the way his eyes lingered on the two of them sitting close together. Rey pushed a small ping of annoyance at his jealousy over the bond, which he ignored. 

"It's been a long day." Rey remarked. "We may be better off getting some rest and taking another look around in the morning."

Ben nodded. "That's not a bad idea. I'll take the first watch."

"Actually, I'll be taking the first watch." Finn interjected, pushing himself up. "It's not that I don't trust you Ky-...er, Ben, but to be honest, I don't trust you."

Ben merely scoffed, not bothering to return the jab. He paused, and Rey felt a sudden flare of mischief from his side of the bond. He turned to Rey, taking a moment to glance at Finn to see if he was paying attention. 

"Are you cold?" He asked, and before Rey could respond "It might be wise to share a blanket, help conserve body heat. That way Finn can have two." He shot the gunner a mild look, but Rey could see his hidden sly smile.

"I don't need an extra blanket." Finn objected.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ben returned.

Rey looked hopelessly between them. Again, she was glad she didn't give Finn one of the lightsabers, because the look he currently leveled at Ben spoke of murder.

"I'm fine." Rey spoke up. "If you're that concerned about Finn then you can give him your blanket, Ben." She shot him a warning look, to which he merely sighed. 

"I would, but Finn just said he didn't need it." He replied easily. 

Finn grumbled something under his breath but ignored the bait. 

Rey wanted to pinch her brow in frustration, but instead supplied: "Well if that's settled then I'm going to try and get some sleep. Finn," He turned to look at her. "Wake me up when you want to switch off."

"Will do." He replied, wrapping himself in his blanket. He settled his blaster in his lap and looked pointedly at Ben, who let Finn's gaze slide off of him. 

Rey tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, propping her head up on her pack and keeping her communicator close in case R-2 signaled her. Her quarterstaff lay propped up on a nearby piece of rubble. She watched as Ben settled in, his gaze meeting hers.

 _"Sleep well."_ He told her over the bond. Rey smiled. 

_"You too."_ She replied and closed her eyes. 

Within minutes the whispery voices of her vision and the brightness of the fire faded into the veil of sleep.

\----

It wasn't daylight or thunder that woke Rey, but blaster fire.

It took her a mere moment to summon Luke's saber to her grip and stand on her feet. Her body instinctively settled into a defensive stance before she had fully comprehended the world around her. 

In the darkness, shadows darted around the chamber, chittering and whining to each other. A multitude of singular red eyes peered back at her from the darkness. The low hum of vibroswords echoed throughout the council room. Rey could smell the lingering smoke from the now burnt out fire, pitching the world around her into an inky blackness.

There was a flash of light as Finn fired another shot, and the creature he had hit let out a mechanical wail.

"Droids?" Rey yelled as she spun to ensure that she wasn't being flanked. Instantly she caught sight of a silhouette racing at her, weapon drawn.

Rey quickly parried the swing and thrust her saber through the chest of the droid. She took a moment to stand over it and look down, letting the light of her saber illuminate her defeated opponent. The droid was older than anything she had ever seen, the frame and joints speaking of long outdated builds and components.

Finn let out a shout and Rey spun to see Ben thrust out a hand and send the droid which had gotten too close hurtling back into the darkness. 

"Ben!" Rey called, and unclipped Luke's saber from her belt. Ben didn't have to look up as he caught the saber when Rey tossed it to him. As he ignited it, Rey could see the shock and confusion in his eyes being quickly replaced by the keen focus of his training. 

"What are these things?" Finn yelled as he fired off another shot into the darkness, managing to hit another target followed by a robotic screech.

"They're some type of security droids!" Rey called back. "We must have activated them when we came into the temple!"

"They were waiting for us to let down our guard," Ben grunted as he cut down another shape lumbering from the darkness. "I knew we were being watched."

Rey felt a prickle along her spine and she spun again to see a red eyed droid charge at her. Thinking fast, she lifted it with the force and propelled it into a nearby wall, only to watch it slide down to the floor and stand upright once more.

"On your right!" Ben raised his voice at Finn, who turned wide eyed towards the droid that had managed to get past his defenses. Ben tried to raise a hand to push it back, but instead spun to block the incoming blade of another opponent. The droid towered over Finn, who raised his weapon and fired.

The droid stumbled back several steps, the light of Rey and Ben's sabers briefly plunging its outline into darkness. Before Finn could react the droid launched forward once more. Rey yelled, reaching with the force to seize the droid.

Before she could, Finn pushed out his hand and the droid was thrust violently backward, meeting the opposite wall without Finn having to touch it.

He met Rey's shocked wide eyes with his own startled stare.

"Did you see that?" He asked in awe. 

Before Rey could answer a mechanical growl echoed to her left and she automatically turned and swung her saber downwards, catching the upward swing of a security droid. As she parried and tried to dispatch her attacker, another shape faded into her vision from her periphery. She quickly widened her stance and let instinct overtake her.

Weaving in between blows, she returned a flurry of her own, watching with mounting panic as the droids kept rising again from her attacks. Her strikes, which would normally cripple any opponent, seemed to do little more than graze the droids. The shadows dancing beyond the light of her saber seemed to multiply before her eyes, answering her growing panic with a chorus of artificial growls. 

Rey was unable to block the next strike that came with blinding speed from the darkness. The vibro blade caught her lower arm with a bright, burning pain. Rey gasped and quickly thrust her saber into the darkness, watching as it sparked upon piercing the chest of the droid who had caught her by surprise. 

She had a split second before another droid drew her attention and she turned to fend off the opponent aimed at her exposed back. The light from her saber strobed across multiple figures hulking in the shadows. Rey felt panic seize her chest.

"There's too many!" Finn called upon seeing the same sight. He desperately fired off at the droids that managed to slip past Ben and Rey but didn't see the figure looming behind him.

Finn yelled as he was struck across the back, surprise loosening his grip on the blaster. He managed to turn and thrust out a hand, pushing the droid back several feet. Before he could retrieve his weapon, another blow came from the darkness and he cried out as a vibro blade caught him once more.

"Finn!" Rey screamed, swinging her saber to try and illuminate her friend. Before she could locate him, another blow caught her across the shoulder, and she cried out in pain. She raised her saber to fend off her attacker, but not before an even larger shape maneuvered in front of her. 

The bond flared as Ben moved to cover Rey's blind spot, anger and determination flowing from him into her. Rey could feel a dark fury feeding into his concentration, blurring his force signature dark at the edges. The blue light from Luke’s saber cast an almost frenzied look onto his coal dark eyes. His larger frame dwarfed her as he settled into a stance at her back, exuding strength. Rey's stomach seized for a moment as she watched Ben Solo briefly transform into the merciless and vicious visage of Kylo Ren.

Rey dodged the next incoming strike, weaving under it to thrust her saber up through the head of the droid before her. She and Ben moved in tandem, ducking and shifting their stances to accommodate the other as they defended against the onslaught. They never strayed more than a few feet from each other, backs nearly pressed together as they fought.

Slowly the sheer volume of droids began to ease as Ben and Rey focused on dismantling them rather than disabling them. Ben's pure strength flowed into Rey as she channeled it into her blows. In turn Ben drew on Rey's agility to avoid incoming attacks and quickly parry the droids strikes. Together they spun and parried, stepping forward to attack as one. Rey couldn’t help but be reminded of their battle aboard Snoke’s ship in his throne room against his guard. Instead of the world tinted in shades of flame and red, the light around them burned blue as they fought to fend off the tidal wave of attacks.

Rey could feel the fury that had darkened Ben’s side of the bond ebb as the number of droids slowly decreased.

Soon enough the two huffed and heaved, sweeping the lightsabers into the darkness to expose any lingering enemies. Around them lay a loose ring of defeated droids in various states of disassembly. Arms, heads, and split torsos littered the ground, none moving. 

Beyond the hum of the lightsabers and the labored breathing of both force users, the council chambers remained quiet. The droids had left just as quickly as they came. 

When it was clear they were no longer in danger Ben sheathed his saber and spun towards Rey. Rey found her face being held by his much larger warmer hands, her skin tickling with his breaths.

"Are you hurt?" Ben asked in between breaths, and Rey was surprised as the unfiltered concern in his voice. 

Blinking away her surprise she shook her head. "I'm a bit bruised but otherwise okay. Are you hurt?"

There was a pause where Ben must have shaken his head. As Rey was unable to see it he replied: "I'm fine. I felt it when you were injured. Let me see."

Rey was about to lift her saber when realization seized her with an icy grip. Raising her only source of light, she cast it about the impromptu campsite, fear quickly replacing recognition.

She turned to Ben, the blue light casting gaunt shadows on his worried face.

"Finn." She breathed, feeling the air leave her lungs at the terror in her voice. 

"He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encyclopedia Notes: 
> 
> Tython Jedi Temple: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Temple_%28Tython%29/Legends  
> Tythonian War Droid: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tythonian_War_Droid
> 
> \---
> 
> Poor Finn. He didn't sign up for this.  
> Thank you again for reading, please leave a kudos and a comment below! Chapter 8 is almost finished and will be sent for review soon. See you then!


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she proceeded further into the underground chamber, something tickled the edge of her senses. The endless chant from her vision, the steel grey eyes that had haunted her from the moment she had set foot in the council chamber seemed to coalesce into a single spot. Rey turned, watching in awe as a spectre began to take form in front of her. 
> 
> The voice that had haunted Rey for days was finally made apparent in physical form, the blurred edges of a force ghost dancing alongside the light of the cavern's crystals. 
> 
> Rey felt her breath catch as the force ghost now spoke with the voice she had heard in her vision.
> 
> \------
> 
> The feeling of being watched suddenly dwarfed any previous thoughts. Ben's muscles grew taut instinctively as he realized he was not alone here in the darkened chambers. 
> 
> He spun, facing towards the center of the growing black hole. With a single gesture he ignited the lightsaber at his side, the electric blue-white light penetrating through the pitch black around him. 
> 
> The glow of Luke's lightsaber dimmed as the sound of a second weapon igniting reached Ben's ears. A red streak of light illuminated the figure standing before him. Ben's eyes widened.

"Finn." 

Rey felt her chest seize at the realization. When she hadn't been looking, too busy defending herself, the droids had silently stolen away her friend right from underneath her nose. He had been hurt, unconscious, and Rey had let them steal Finn away. Panic twisted her stomach like a knife.

Before Ben could speak, Rey had snatched her poncho from the floor along with her staff and dashed back towards the entrance of the council chambers in pursuit.

Ben called her name from behind her, but Rey didn't stop. Mentally she cursed herself for letting her guard down and allowing Finn to be taken. If she had offered to take first watch or had supported him in trying to camp back at the ship then maybe-.

"Rey!" 

It was raining so there might be muddy tracks. If she could get outside and find the retreating droids then maybe-.

A solid grip encased her arm. Rey almost snarled as she spun, trying to free herself.

"Let go!" She yelled at Ben, who refused to relent. 

"Rey, listen to me," Ben tugged her to face him.

Rey struggled, panic drowning out rationality. "No! You could have saved him! You chose me instead! You should have saved him! Let me go!"

Ben's grip loosened as his face clouded with shock. The bright electric current of hurt from his side of the bond abruptly dulled Rey's flare of fear, making her still. Rey could see from the electric blue light of her saber as Ben’s expression fell, and then hardened. Silently he released his grip on her, letting his arm fall back to his side.

It was then that Rey realized the full impact of her words. Her eyes widened as she tried to summon her voice to explain.

"Wait...Ben, I didn't-"

"I saved you because I felt your pain through the bond,” Ben interrupted, and by the dim lighting Rey could see his gaze leveled at her own. “When you were hurt...I didn’t care about anything other than making sure you were safe.”

Rey blinked rapidly, remorse quickly replacing panic.

"Ben," She whispered, trying to summon words to explain her strange mixture of emotions. Once again Ben cut her off.

"I'm going to help you find him; I won't have you running off on your own without any plan. You're going to get yourself killed.”

Rey's stomach dropped, shame settling deep in her gut. Again she had tried to solve things on her own, despite vowing to do better. Ben was right. If she managed to get hurt, Finn stood even less of a chance of being rescued.

Rey turned to fully face her force mate and focused on quelling the remaining fear running rampant through her veins. Inhaling deeply, she felt the breath flow through her body before opening her eyes to return his gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” She returned firmly. “Please, help me find Finn.”

Ben nodded and raised his hand again to offer it to her. Rey looked down at the vague outline of his palm in the darkness, before hesitantly settling her own in his grip. 

“We can find him. Reach out with the force," He murmured, his coal eyes lit blue by the light. 

Rey nodded and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply once more. As she exhaled she could feel the force extend around her, touching the empty halls and chambers of the temple. They were alone now, it seemed. Yet as Ben closed his eyes and also extended his force awareness, Rey could feel the radius of her senses expand.

There, Rey could feel a distinct ping of energy beyond the grounds of the temple, towards the hills. Finn’s familiar, pale warmth was dulled but still recognizable. He was likely still unconscious, unaware of his surroundings. It made the task of rescuing him all the more important.

"In the hills," Ben murmured, feeling the similar energy as Rey. Rey opened her eyes to meet his determined gaze. Ben gave a simple nod and they quickly dashed out into the drizzling rain in pursuit.

Between the darkened sky, thick sheets of fog and rain, Rey could hardly see. She had to rely on Ben's presence beside her and her force awareness to avoid the piles of rubble scattered across the temple grounds. How the droids had managed to get so far ahead whilst hauling an unconscious force user was beyond her. 

After stumbling for a third time on a loose piece of debris, Rey felt a hand encompass her own. Ben's familiar grasp held her as they picked their way across the temple grounds towards the sparring areas. Rey found herself stepping around destroyed practice dummies that lay rusted from years in the rain. 

Again, Rey could almost see young padawans wielding their beginner blades at imaginary foes, ecstatic and determined to learn the ways of the blade. For all that Tython held in darkness and mystery, there was a present undercurrent of memories inscribed into this place. 

Ben remained silent as they trekked upwards onto an overgrown path leading into the hills. The only noise between them was the dull thump of their heartbeats, drowned out by the torrential downpour. Ben had unsheathed his lightsaber to help light their way. The rain evaporated onto it with a hot sizzle. 

As they reached a crest the rain seemed to ease some, turning from a deluge into a drizzle. Rey looked up as Ben paused, his hand not leaving her own. She stepped up beside him to see down into the valley below.

A towering pair of gates stood as a silent sentry to a sprawling set of ruins beyond. The tall, hooded statues from Rey's vision loomed as hazy shapes hidden by the rain in the distance. The mysterious yet scholarly impression of the temple was now replaced by an enigmatic, dark presence emanating from somewhere within the ruins. 

Rey closed her eyes, reaching out once more for Finn's force signature. 

"He's in there," Ben quietly supplied. As he spoke, Rey could feel Finn: distant but present against the edge of her senses. 

"He's not the only thing," Ben murmured, and Rey felt his grip on her hand tighten with unease. Again, Rey cast out her awareness, but failed to find anything other than Finn's force signature against the strange background of the ruins. 

Rey pushed the puzzle away and instead began to clamber downward towards the gates of the ruins. Ancient symbols stood out, carved into the pillar of the gates. She lifted her lightsaber and recognized some of the same letters as the ones from the ancient Jedi texts. 

Racking her brain to try and remember what little she had deciphered, she read: "K-Ka..l...eth. Ka..leth. Kaleth."

She turned to Ben, who gave a small shake of his head. Rey almost wanted to smirk. So there was something he didn't know after all. 

With the rain lightening, Rey and Ben were able to traverse the open, grassy sections of the ruins without issue. All the while both kept their blades lit, senses on high alert for possible surprise attacks from the shadows. Yet all was quiet, any would be ambushes absent from their surroundings. 

Rey took the lead, following the trail of Finn's presence into the upper level of the ruins. Rey couldn't help but notice the rounded edges of much of the ruins. The aged temple was fairly young compared to the much more ancient structures around them. It left even more questions about the nature of this planet yet to be answered. 

Rey directed them to the gaping mouth of a cave, somehow lit inside by a series of fluorescent lamps stuck into the cavern walls. She exchanged a look with Ben, who returned her gaze with a similar look of suspicion. Wordlessly they proceeded inside, removing their hoods.

With the endless noise of rain behind them, Rey found the near silence of the cavernous tunnels to be almost overwhelming. The dark undercurrent of the force seemed to grow the farther they walked into the caves. Every small tumble of rock or kicked bit of gravel made Rey tense further and further until it felt as if her spine would snap. Ben's continuous silence seemed to only worsen the matter.

Eventually they reached a crossroads of the cavern, the caves splitting into two opposite directions. Rey closed her eyes, trying once more to find Finn's presence in the vast network of tunnels. 

"This way," She spoke, pointing to the left, only to see Ben pointing the opposite direction with an arched eyebrow. 

She looked at him in confusion, brow furrowing.

"Finn is this way," She repeated.

"There's nothing down that way," Ben replied. "Finn's force signature is leading this way."

Rey frowned at him. "If that were true I would feel it. I don't feel anything from that direction. We should go this way."

Ben only frowned back at her, his lips tensing in a small downturn. "That doesn't explain why there's nothing in the direction you're pointing. We should head to the right."

Rey felt a prickle of annoyance shoot up her spine. "Finn is my friend. I'm sure I understand his force presence better than you do."

Ben shrugged, mouth quirking in annoyance as well. "By all means, go ahead. I suppose I can meditate while you go down that way and come back empty handed."

"As opposed to wasting time headed the wrong direction and having to backtrack? No thank you." Rey retorted.

Ben didn't answer, as if ignoring Rey would cease the argument. Rey felt her frustration rising at his childlike antics. Briefly she considered unholstering her quarterstaff and rapping the force user once on the head to see if it improved his clarity. Before she could fire off another retort she paused, a thought occurring to her. 

"Could it be the force?" She murmured, half to herself. That seemed to grab Ben's attention. He too paused, as if examining the trail he was set to follow. 

Rey closed her eyes, immersing herself in the force as she faced towards the left hand fork. Slowly the bright light of Finn's presence faded into something different. The enigmatic shadow of Rey's vision seemed to play once more in her mind, images and sounds flashing rapidly before settling into the firm authoritative apparition of the mysterious form Rey had seen a flash of inside the council rooms. 

"We should split up," Rey announced, looking up.

"No," Came Ben's instantaneous reply. 

"Ben, please," Rey pleaded, and she could feel Ben's resolution waver over the bond as she spoke his name. 

"No," He repeated. "I won't let you go by yourself."

Rey shook her head, turning to face him fully. "I think you're right. Finn is in the other direction. It's just that...I think I'm meant to go this way."

Ben regarded her silently, his face fading into the unreadable expression he wore so often. 

"On the Falcon, you asked me to trust you," Rey murmured, staring up at him resolutely. "Now it's your turn to trust in me. Finn needs someone to find him, but right now that person can't be me. It has to be you."

Something in Ben's eyes changed. Before Rey could understand what, he averted his gaze and sighed almost imperceptibly. After what seemed to be an infinitely long pause he returned her stare. 

"I trust you," He returned. Rey could tell the words were strained, Ben's concern and frustration clear across the bond. 

Rey smiled, though it did nothing to ease the tension from her shoulders. Reaching forward, she once again grasped Ben's hand, feeling his surprise. 

"I'll see you soon," She promised quietly, trying to ignore the growing blush on her face.

Ben didn't move, scarcely breathed at Rey's gentle tone. Rey was almost ready to tease him for his reaction when suddenly he stepped forward and cupped her face, tilting it back to place a light kiss on the center of her still damp forehead. 

"Be careful," He murmured against her skin and quickly stepped backwards. Before Rey could recover, he had already turned and began to hurry into the opposite direction, leaving Rey once again breathless and reeling at his simple but bold affections. 

\---

Ben raced deeper into the caverns, feeling Rey's presence behind him fade. Ahead, he could feel the call of Finn's force presence sheltered deep within the caves. The white noise of the rain from outside faded and soon the only sound from the tunnels lay in his footsteps. As he continued to sprint down the labyrinth, Ben could see the torches stuck into the walls grow dimmer. 

There was a pull at the edges of his senses as the caverns grew darker. Not unlike the apprehensive impression of the temple, a strange feeling began to settle over Ben's shoulders. At first he dismissed it as he neared closer to the droid encampment. However, as the sound of his footsteps faded into the growing darkness, it became clear that this was something sinister.

There was something beyond.

A darkness grew at the edge of Ben's awareness, whispering noiselessly for his attention. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the task at hand. Yet, the shadowed presence seemed to only grow as he refused to pay attention. The caves seemed to grow cold around him, a chilled breeze sweeping around his feet despite the stillness of the caverns. 

Ben's feet carried him to a halt, alone in the dimly lit caves. In front of him lay another split, branching ahead and another to the left. He paused, senses narrowing in on Finn's presence ahead. The lanterns embedded into the walls seemed to brighten in front of him.

To the left, the cave seemed to only grow darker. Ben could feel the chilled air seeping from the entrance, the dark manifestation at the edge of his thoughts growing stronger as he gazed at the path leading down into the abyss. It beckoned him forward, downward into the shadows.

The urgency of finding Finn seemed to fade the longer Ben's eyes lingered on the entrance. He could feel Rey's distant presence lessen, the light that came with it dimming into twilight shadows. 

Unconsciously Ben took a step downwards, then another. The penumbra of the caves seemed almost comforting compared to the brightness of the path ahead. The freeze of the cave clung to him as a second skin. His breath steadied as slowly he walked downwards, the shadows enveloping his frame. 

Ben's eyes began to adjust to the dimness as he ventured deeper. His feet carried him forward without his intention, his mind too occupied with the call emanating deeper within the cave. Whispered voices murmured wordlessly around him, speaking excitedly. Ben could feel the chilled wind sink into his bones, fortifying him. His previous uncertainty fell away to be replaced with a frigid and vindictive focus.

Ben centered himself, feeling the darkness fuel the strength in his shoulders. Inhaling deeply, he felt the energy around him transform into power. The essence of the dark side lay thick around him, clinging to his skin and sinking into his bones. The voices seemed to heighten in pitch as he immersed himself in the shadows of the dark side.

_"The Jedi Killer..."_

_"Supreme Leader…”_

_"...Heir apparent to Lord Vader!"_

_"Kylo Ren..."_

Previous inhibitions seemed to fall around him as he indulged in the comforting shadow of the dark side. The light from the tunnels above faded, pitching the space around him into pitch black. The once cold breeze now billowed around him in a gale of freezing air. 

Of course. He had been so foolish to consider he was capable of wielding the light side of the force. This was where he belonged, born a prince in a legacy of darkness. He was Kylo Ren, the near and future ruler of the galaxy. Ben Solo, the name that the girl Rey had called him, was nothing more than a spectre of a time long past. 

Rey...

All at once Ben's senses returned to him, the silky embrace of the dark side falling away. He struggled to see in his pitch black surroundings, all light siphoned away by the overbearing presence that filled the chamber. He couldn't even see the path from which he came so heavy were the shadows that surrounded him. Rey and Finn were but faint atoms of light in overwhelming darkness. 

The feeling of being watched suddenly dwarfed any previous thoughts. Ben's muscles grew taut instinctively as he realized he was not alone here in the darkened chambers. The shadows of the dark side seemed to coalesce around the figure, swirling in an unending void of light. It pulled at Ben like a gravity well, swallowing anything and everything in its path. It threatened to drown him.

He spun, facing towards the center of the growing black hole. With a single gesture he ignited the lightsaber at his side, the electric blue-white light penetrating through the pitch black around him. The air seemed to still for a moment, and Ben unconsciously held his breath. Then he felt every muscle in his body coil as he was silently answered by a familiar but dread inspiring noise.

A deep, mechanical rattling breath. 

The glow of Luke's lightsaber dimmed as the sound of a second weapon igniting reached Ben's ears. A red streak of light illuminated the figure standing before him. Ben's eyes widened.

"...You!"

\---

The place where Ben's lips had lingered on Rey's forehead seemed to radiate warmth as Rey traveled further into the labyrinth. As much as she wanted to take a moment to dwell on Ben's affections and sort out her own emotions, she chose instead to try and focus on the strange feeling leading her deeper into the caves. Her initial guess had been right. It wasn't Finn's presence that called out to her, but something ancient and mysterious that begged for her attention. 

Keeping her weapon close at her side, Rey quickly navigated the maze-like structure of the caverns. Even though the path rose and fell under her feet, she could feel herself slowly descending farther and farther away from the surface. The lanterns buried into the walls of the caves became scarce as she continued her journey. Eventually she was once again forced to use her lightsaber to illuminate the path before her. 

With every step she took she could feel the strange impression of her vision transforming into a more vivid reality. She was no longer in the temple with its ruined halls and creeping foliage. Yet if she lifted her lightsaber she could see the ancient writings scribbled on the walls beside her. They matched the language used in the books she had taken from Luke's island, not that Rey could decipher their meaning. Their presence was at least of some comfort, telling Rey she was headed in the right direction, wherever that may be.

In the darkness Rey's eyes tried desperately to adjust, the blue light cast starkly against her hazel irises. Her vision seemed to play tricks on her, shadows moving about the path before her. Normally Rey would have been afraid of the vague figures moving about, but instead she felt a sense of calm wash over her at their presence. The longer she journeyed, the clearer the shadows became. Soon it became apparent to Rey that this too was another type of vision, unfolding before her with every step she took towards an unknown destination. 

She saw the outline of a young girl, clad in the tell tale robes of a padawan, lifting rocks with trembling hands. A figure, what seemed to be a parent, stood above her observing. Rey blinked and the figure of the young girl was being escorted away by an older figure even as the girl cast a longing look behind her. Rey walked past the scene and into another where the girl followed her saber forms precisely and fluidly. Soon her practice blade was replaced by two dual sabers, not unlike Rey's own.

Rey watched as the mysterious figure of the girl became more sure in her movements with age, transforming from a young padawan into an accomplished young woman. Her outline shifted from that of a child into that of a young adult, muscles becoming pronounced with training. Under the tutelage of onlooking mentors the unknown girl honed her skills and abilities, letting the force guide her as an extension of herself.

The young Jedi was there to discover the dark awakening of the force, gazing out beyond what Rey could see. Rey witnessed as she battled and fought to survive the onslaught, barely escaping with her life intact. Rey could feel her pain at the sudden loss of her master, giving his final breath to save her.

The years that passed tested this strange figure to no end. The young Jedi battled not only against an unending sea of enemies, but against herself. More than once Rey watched her be tempted by the lull of the dark side, only to step away from the brink each time. Faces came and went, and the knight grew from a young woman into a master. 

She survived against the events that fate had ordained for her. She battled Sith and enemies alike, her powers growing with each encounter. Allies stood beside her, fought with her, fell in her defense. The now Jedi Knight's intuition and foresight proved to be a valuable asset, alerting her to hidden threats that abound in this time of war. 

Eventually there was peace, although this unknown Jedi's path continued. The force continued to guide her, showing her where she was needed and warning her against the forces that worked against her. Eventually the force revealed to her a strange shift, a mystery long since unsolved. 

The vague figure of the now Jedi Master seemed to focus now, drawing sharper at the edges. Rey could see details take form. Dark hair and steel colored eyes looked out with a wisdom beyond her years at a world that had been abandoned for eons. The familiar blue glow of Tython now washed the caves in light as Rey continued down the path, watching in fascination as history unfolded before her. 

However, it wasn't just the vision that began to light the darkened caverns around her. Rey saw luminescent light seeping from a bend within the caves that dipped downward, further into the underground. As Rey neared, she could again hear the voice from her vision calling out with increasing urgency.

 _"Find me, find me, find me..."_ It echoed, each refrain becoming clearer. 

_"On Tython, Tython, Tython..."_

The vision returned as Rey clambered down the path towards the light. She watched the Jedi Master now as she sat at the head of the Jedi Council chambers, guiding the order through peace and war alike. Her path was never ending, always following where the force guided her. Rey felt her final breath, felt this mysterious figure wonder if she had done enough, if only she had more time maybe she could have done more. 

Rey felt the Jedi's heartbeat stutter and fail, watched as her name eventually faded into obscurity and then into oblivion, her legacy long forgotten. 

Rey's feet carried her into the chamber below, eyes wide at the sight before her. 

Glowing crystals lined the grand space before her, basking her in a gentle light. They grew from cracks in the walls, hung from the ceiling, sprang unhampered around her feet. The Force was strong here. Rey could almost feel it thump under her like a heartbeat in tune with her own. 

"What...is this place?" Rey spoke quietly to herself, turning to gaze at the magnificent sight of the strange crystals humming with the force. 

As she proceeded further into the underground chamber, something tickled the edge of her senses. The endless chant from her vision, the steel grey eyes that had haunted her from the moment she had set foot in the council chamber seemed to coalesce into a single spot. Rey turned, watching in awe as a spectre began to take form in front of her. 

Strong shoulders, a lean frame, and dark hair faded into Rey's vision. Gold and green armor followed by sinewy muscle formed the outline of a figure Rey did not recognize but knew all the same. Wise, grey eyes gazed at her calculatingly even as they wrinkled in a smile. The voice that had haunted Rey for days was finally made apparent in physical form, the blurred edges of a force ghost dancing alongside the light of the cavern's crystals. 

Rey felt her breath catch as the force ghost now spoke with the voice she had heard in her vision.

"Hello, Rey. I am Grand Master Satele Shan. Welcome to Tython."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> Encyclopedia Notes:  
> Ruins of Kaleth: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kaleth  
> Satele Shan: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Satele_Shan
> 
> Reccomended Viewing:  
> “Return”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mm4JEZudf0c  
> “Hope”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAkcolVxDy0&t=268s
> 
> \----
> 
> Hey all thanks for reading. This chapter ended up being kinda dense. There's some important references here so don't forget to check out the Encyclopedia notes. We're gearing up for the end of the Tython arc, but there's still a lot of ground to cover in between now and then. There's probably about 3 more chapters before we move on to the next part of our story. 
> 
> As you can see I'm using a lot of references from the extended universe, mostly SWTOR. (If you guys don't play you should check it out! And if you do comment below!) I'm trying my best to reference anything that goes beyond common knowledge and the movies, but if there's something I missed please let me know. 
> 
> As always, please remember to leave a kudos and a comment to let me know how you like this fic! Don't forget to subscribe for future updates as well! Thank you so much for reading, your feedback and comments mean everything to me. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satele's eyes locked onto Rey's hesitant stare. Rey could feel the focus and intent of the Grand Mater's words as she spoke her next words. "The Dark cannot exist without the Light, but neither can the Light flourish without the Dark."
> 
> "Luke was correct about one thing," Satele resumed, her voice low. "It is time for the Jedi to die."
> 
> \---
> 
> The suffocating darkness of the cave alone was enough to make his breath tighten in his chest. A hulking black outline seemed to dwarf what little space there was in the cavern, towering over Ben's tall frame. Its figure, dark enough to swallow any ounce of light, was lit by the menacing red glow of the saber in its hand. 
> 
> "Grandfather." Ben managed at last, voice low.

"Hello Rey. I am Grand Master Satele Shan. Welcome to Tython."

Rey stared back at the force ghost, glowing blue and white with the reflection of the crystals around her. Every muscle in her body seemed to freeze at the sight before her. Suddenly, everything began to make sense. What other being could call out so powerfully beyond the limitless boundaries of space to draw Rey to this exact place at this exact moment? No being alive had that kind of power beside herself and Ben. Such a feat could only be accomplished by someone already one with the force. 

Not only that, but the being that faced Rey held an enormous weight against the backdrop of the force. Heavier than Snoke, rivaling that of Palpatine himself, yet it came without the stifling darkness, the overwhelming weight of fury. Instead, Rey was left with a sense of serenity and awe at the magnificent power only one being could wield. The previous adrenaline and terror at Finn's capture and the battle against the droids dissolved into a reverent astonishment at the Grand Master's appearance.

Rey remained speechless, unsure of how to address one of her numerous predecessors. Her mouth hung slightly agape, eyes wide with shock. Satele seemed to sense her uncertainty and gave a simple half-smile. 

"I have been watching you for some time, Rey. Despite being unable to see me, I have witnessed all the things you have accomplished." The apparition clasped her hands in front of her, giving a small bow of greeting. 

Rey blinked, realizing with a start the Grand Master's voice was remarkably familiar. Of course, Rey had heard it dozens of times in her visions and dreams, but even then it seemed to echo a voice she had already known. It was one of the many that had spoken to her on Exegol, that had powered her will to stand and fight. 

"You!" Rey exclaimed all at once, realization illuminating her vision. Satele gazed at her warmly, pride clear in her eyes. 

"I had always hoped we could meet like this," Satele spoke, voice soft. "The future is always changing, but I had hope that someday I could speak to you directly."

Rey startled, remembering herself. Hastily she returned Satele's bow, sheathing her lightsaber at her side. 

"It is an honor, Master," She managed despite her shock. A thousand questions begged to be spoken. What was this place that they stood in? Why here on Tython? Did this have to do with the Force sensitives across the galaxy? Why Satele out of all the Jedi? Rey found herself unable to speak, frozen by the weight of her confusion and surprise. 

Satele seemed to almost hum in amusement, a small vibration across the force. Rey stood from her bow, finding a coy smile playing on the Jedi master's lips. 

"I'm sure you must be puzzled at everything that has happened. Believe me when I say it was not my intention for your friend to become caught in the trap the ancients had set at Kaleth," She explained, tone genuine.

Rey's brow furrowed. "The ancients?" She echoed with uncertainty. 

Satele nodded, a hand reaching out to gesture at the cavern around them. "This planet has existed for millennia. It was not the Jedi Order that first settled here. Many species came before us. All found Tython to be extremely sensitive in the force. It was here that force sensitive species began to discover the difference between the light and dark side of the force."

Rey listened intently, Tython's unknown history slowly revealing itself to her. She knew from Luke's books that the Jedi were not the first to harness the force. Rather, they only stood as the most recent example of a society built on the principles of the overarching destined power that flowed through all things.

Satele continued, "Tython has seen its fair share of destruction and rebirth. The ruins you have walked through once belonged to a schism of the original Jedi order, long before your ancestors walked the stars. It was here that force users constructed the original lightsabers and turned them on themselves."

Rey blinked in surprise. "Why?" She asked. "Why did they fight each other?" 

Satele's eyes focused on Rey, seeming to peer into her. Rey could sense the answer to her question lingering just beyond the surface of the steely gaze even as she already suspected the answer herself.

"Light, darkness, the two have always been at war. Each always seeks out the destruction of the other, not realizing both are needed to achieve balance." Satele turned slightly, her gaze drifting away from Rey to look upon something she could not see. Rey could sense a lingering feeling of regret pour openly across the force. 

"I wish I had known that during my lifetime," Satele murmured softly, more to herself than to the force user before her.

Before Rey could speak Satele continued. "I led the Jedi to Tython in the aftermath of a terrible devastation to the order. Many of my fellow knights were killed at the hands of Sith Lords. When our home on Coruscant was destroyed we settled here, on Tython, to rebuild."

Rey could see the image that Satele summoned. A ruined smoking temple in the heart of the old Republic, devastated by an ambush so severe it left hundreds dead and many more wounded. Amidst it stood a young Jedi, back turned to Rey. Familiar green and gold armor decorated her shoulders, hand holding a saber low as her head bent over the fallen forms of her allies. Rey could sense the despair, the anguish at Satele having failed her order.

"Is that why you brought me here?" Rey asked, breath seeming to stutter at the intense grief that poured openly across the force. "To rebuild?"

Satele nodded solemnly, and Rey felt her heart thump.

"Tython is a powerful well of the force. It has fed both the light and the dark over the course of eons," Satele explained. "The Jedi, the Sith, and those who came before you all sought to make their home here. All eventually failed, making the same mistake time and time again. They sought to extinguish the part of the force they did not believe in, rather than use it to achieve order.”

Satele's eyes locked onto Rey's hesitant stare. Rey could feel the focus and intent of the Grand Mater's words as she spoke her next words. "The Dark cannot exist without the Light, but neither can the Light flourish without the Dark."

Rey paused. Luke and Leia's teachings returned to her, their vague but ominous warnings about the dark side looming large in the back of her mind. Rey shook her head, not understanding. 

"Master Skywalker and General Liea told me that the dark side leads to destruction," Rey tried to protest, but her voice seemed weak against Satele's rigid certainty. 

Again, Satele seemed bemused, not showing any outward sign other than a small coy smile. 

"I thought the Skywalkers of all the beings in the galaxy would be able to understand the concept of balance," She murmured amusedly, eyes tracing the crystal formations above. "The dark side feeds into corruption, into ruin. This has always been true. However, the Light feeds into ignorance. Luke Skywalker knew this. It was the reason the Jedi allowed Sidious to rise to power, their blindness allowing them to overlook the threat growing right before their very eyes."

Rey still failed to comprehend what Satele spoke of. Force ghosts were always quite vague, their vast knowledge known only to themselves and remaining enigmatic to everyone else. 

"Luke was correct about one thing," Satele resumed, her voice low. "It is time for the Jedi to die."

Rey felt a flare of panic at the words. The Jedi were keepers of the peace. Without them, the galaxy had descended into chaos under Palpatine's rule. It was only once Luke had been trained in the ways of the force that the galaxy had a chance to hope again. How was balance to be achieved without the presence of the light?

Satele seemed to sense Rey's panic, turning, and stepping forward to become closer to Rey. Rey felt the wave of calm that rolled off of the Grand Master and felt some of the tension ease from her shoulders. 

"It is time for the birth of a new order," Satele spoke, her voice soft and reassuring. "One that is not dark, not light, but balanced."

An unknown hope swelled in Rey's chest at the words. Was such a thing possible? 

"How?" Rey whispered, voice small with hesitancy, looking up into Satele's wise grey eyes. "I don't even know how to quell a force storm, much less establish a new order of force users. I'm…," She trailed off, gaze sliding away from the grand master towards the ground. She clenched her fists at her sides, anxiety welling in her chest. How was she to fulfill such a great expectation?

Satele's warmth seemed familiar. It encompassed Rey like a gentle embrace, reassuring and comforting. It, for a moment, reminded Rey so much of Leia. She couldn't help but breathe it in, let it settle over her like a soft touch. 

"Do you know what these are?" Satele asked, drawing Rey's attention to the vibrant luminous crystals that decorated the cavern around them. Rey's eyes traced the formations, their gentle glow reflected in her eyes. 

"I've seen these before." She breathed, momentarily distracted by fascination. "These are the same ones in Luke and Leia's sabers."

Satele nodded, standing beside Rey, and directing her gaze upwards as well. "Kyber Crystals." She spoke. "They grow wherever the force is strong. Is part of the reason the ancients were able to construct the first blades."

"They're beautiful." Rey replied in awe. The hum of the force was comforting to her here. Yet the anxiety from before seeped once again into her mind and she tore her gaze away.

"Grand Master, I don't understand." She confessed, turning to Satele, who's eyes remained glued upon the crystals. "How am I supposed to found an entire new order? I don't even know how to rescue Finn, or even disrupt the storms. I...don't know how to convince everyone to give Ben a second chance." Rey could feel the beginnings of despair at the daunting challenge ahead of her. "Luke and Leia....they're gone. I'm just...one person. I'm not the great master everyone thinks I am. I'm just Rey."

Satele turned, the wisdom of generations shining behind her eyes. "You are more than what you think." She replied calmly. "Have faith in yourself, in the force."

Satele's outline seemed to blur at the edges, growing faint. Rey felt a rise of panic seeing the Jedi Master's figure slowly dissipate. 

"Wait!" She pleaded desperately. "I... I still have so much to ask you. How am I supposed to do this? I don't know how to stop the force storms, or what the crystals mean."

Satele stepped closer and lay a hand on Rey's cheek. Rey could feel the phantom touch, like the gentlest of breaths. Satele's serenity seemed to wash over her, chasing away her lingering doubt. The Grand Master gazed at Rey warmly, hope and pride clear in her eyes. 

"You are never alone, Rey." She spoke, voice echoing, taking on different tones all at once. The voices of a thousand generations seemed to overlap for the briefest of moments. "We are always with you."

Before Rey could speak, Satele's form vanished and Rey was left clutching at empty air. Her heart sank as she was once again left alone. Satele had left her with more questions than answers, and the weight of what she had spoken weighed heavily on Rey. She couldn't help but feel a little hopeless in the face of the insurmountable task she was left with. 

Yet Satele's words also strengthened her. It was true, she wasn't alone. The task ahead was daunting, seemingly impossible. Still, Rey knew she wasn't alone. The strength that once infused her to stand against Palpatine seemed to return for a small moment, letting Rey straighten and look ahead to the path before her.

Satele had been right. The cavern hummed with force energy. As Rey closed her eyes she could feel it swirling around her, washing over her like water. A steady hum thrummed under her feet. Here, Rey could feel the planet keenly, feel the disturbance and unbalance within. It stemmed from further ahead of her, somewhere beyond the cavern. Rey slowly turned in the direction of where the force seemed to spill from, like a fountain into a stream. 

There stood a small, bright glimmer against the backdrop of the chaotic energy surrounding the planet. Rey opened her eyes, finding herself facing a wall of crystal. She was surprised to find that that same glimmer she felt could be seen, hiding within the glowing stone. A small pinprick of light called out to her, begging to be freed from its confinement. 

Rey stretched out a hand, inhaling deeply and letting the force flow through her. The swirling energy of the room drew into her outstretched grasp, fingers flexed outwards as if to grab hold of the thing inside the stone. Rey felt the crystal shudder under her invisible grip, shaking against the immense pressure she inflicted onto it. The small glimmer within made the crystal tremble from the inside out. 

All at once a deep crack formed on the wall before her, running upwards towards the ceiling. Rey continued to try and pry the light that beckoned to her from its prison. The stone trembled and cracked once more, splinters forming in the immense wall. The force bore down with crushing pressure inflicted by Rey's hand, and soon with a shuddering groan the stone exploded outwards. Splinters were flung far to the side, away from Rey, the force becoming her weapon and her shield. 

As the dust settled Rey opened her eyes to see the light she had pried from the grasp of the wall. A small shining stone met her, floating in air as she held onto it with the force. Rey drew closer, holding out her hand and letting the stone drop into her grasp. 

A kyber crystal, one that had called out to her amongst all the others within the deep cavern. She turned it over in her palm, letting its rough surface slide against her skin. It was pale, colorless. Luke's had been green, almost blue. This one had yet to reveal its color, remaining a mystery for now.

A cool breeze met Rey's face. She looked up, eyes wide as she realized that trapped behind the wall of crystal was another tunnel. It sloped upwards, ending not in sight but headed towards the surface nonetheless. Rey could feel fresh air flowing downwards and ghosting across her skin. 

Holding the crystal tight in one hand, and Leia's saber in the other, Rey marched forward along the path that had been revealed to her.

\------

Every fiber of Ben's being grew taut at the sight before him.

The suffocating darkness of the cave alone was enough to make his breath tighten in his chest. The figure, no, the creature that faced him made every hair on his body stand on end. A hulking black outline seemed to dwarf what little space there was in the cavern, towering over Ben's tall frame. Deep, wheezing, mechanical breaths filled every inch of space that the ghost didn't occupy. Its figure, dark enough to swallow any ounce of light, was lit by the menacing red glow of the saber in its hand. 

Ben felt his breath stutter at the sight of the Sith before him, at the sight of Darth Vader. 

In a time past, Ben would have been awed by the sight, would have knelt with his head bowed in respect at the vision of his ancestor. Vader had never answered Ben's plea to appear before him. The low whisper of the dark side from a man long since dead seemed to be just a figment of Ben's imagination. Even as he kept the melted remnants of Vader's helmet, thick with the oppressive cold of the dark side, Darth Vader himself had never made his presence known to Ben under his alias as Kylo Ren.

Until now. 

Now the being served as a monument to the mistakes Ben had made, the crimes he had committed against the force. The atrocities he had acted upon as Kylo bore down on him while he stood against the apparition. 

For the first moment in a long time, Ben felt afraid.

He tried to speak, but his throat felt tight with the ominous presence before him. His tongue lay heavy in his mouth, unwilling to form words.

"Grandfather." He managed at last, voice low.

He knew he had made a mistake in speaking when the figure stepped forward wordlessly, brandishing his weapon. 

Ben had only a moment to raise Luke's saber above him to deflect the oncoming blow. The two weapons clashed with a violent hiss, red and blue briefly painting the darkened cave a wavering violet. Ben grunted under Vader's superior strength, the Sith Lord's cybernetic enhancements making him stronger than any man or woman. 

It was all Ben could do to parry the viscous strikes that rained down on him. His own strength, usually his greatest asset, was nothing compared to his predecessor's. He spun, trying to catch the blade and turn it on Vader. Vader easily parried and thrust out a hand as Ben brought his saber down in his usual heavy-handed hammering strike. 

Ben found himself violently thrust backwards. His back hit the wall of the cave hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs. He ducked on reflex, Vader's blade catching the very top of his dark hair, sending the strands fluttering to the ground. The red saber left an angry scar on the surface where Ben's neck had been a second prior. 

Before Ben could let shock and fear touch him, he parried another hammering blow. Vader's forceful strikes pushed him deeper and deeper into the cavern. Ben found himself dodging the flurry of attacks rather than try to defend against them. More than once Vader's blade came close to slicing his stomach open, the heat enough to scorch the poncho Rey had given him. The smoke burned Ben's nostrils as he moved to try and parry Vader's attack, only for the Sith to overwhelm his defense and land a blow on Ben's shoulder. 

Ben hissed at the sudden bright burn on pain. Vader paused a moment, as if letting the force user catch his breath. He seemed to be toying with Ben, like a predator with prey. Ben breathed in hard, a mixture of shock and fear flowing through his veins. How could a force ghost be so powerful? How could a mere apparition land a physical strike that drew blood?

He knew it had to be the planet under his feet. Only a world so strong with the force would give a figure from beyond the grave this much power. 

The thought of falling to a presence that had plagued his dreams drew a cold, icy chill in his blood. If he fell, then Rey...Rey would perish as well. His force mate would die not knowing what had happened, sensing only the fear and the darkness with her final breaths. As fear at a stronger enemy coursed through him, something darker lurked within Ben. He wasn't strong enough like this to face Vader. He needed to be stronger, stronger than anyone else. Stronger than Vader himself. 

A familiar weight tightened in his muscles as Ben let his breaths even. He inhaled deeply, and instead of trying to repel the darkness that shrouded the cave, he drew it in. He let the chill settle in his bones, let it focus him. The paralyzing fear that sapped the strength from him now transformed into sheer willpower. Ben let the darkness envelop him, let his fear and his anger become his weapon. 

With a yell he launched forward once more, using the force to propel him towards his opponent. Vader blocked the incoming strike, but not before Ben spun and landed another. Unfiltered power coursed through Ben as he delivered a series of destructive blows, using the force to feed into him. He drew on the dark side, let it quicken his speed and strength. Anger fed into his attacks as he slowly pushed Vader backwards.

Fear of losing Rey, anger at his past, and pain from his injury made Ben's blood boil with intent. He lashed out with a fierce cry, watching as Vader faltered under his unrelenting strikes. Though Vader drew on his strength, his speed failed to outmatched Ben's powered by the force. His deep, rattling breaths became heavy as he struggled to block and deflect Ben's furious attacks. 

The burden of Ben's past, his regret at attacking Rey, at killing his father and becoming victim to Palpatine's manipulations powered him. Rage fueled his strikes, the scorching emotion flowing from his chest outwards to his hands which clutched his blade with a bruising grip. Ben forced the dark side to bend to his will, letting it bear down with fatal force as he brought down his blade onto the mask that stood opposing his renewed commitment to the light. 

Vader made no sound as Ben's blade sliced through the black metal, sparks flying out at the contact. The Sith stumbled backwards, giving Ben the opportunity he needed to launch forward and drive his blade through the specter’s chest. Ben drove him backwards until his blade met the cave wall, pinning Vader as the ghost's grip loosened on his own weapon. 

Vader's breathing stuttered once, twice, then failed in a wheezing robotic sigh. The ghost's figure slumped against Ben's blade driven deep into his heart, defeated at last. The only sound that remained was Ben's own harsh gasping breaths and the low hum of his saber. 

Ben watched as the specter blurred at the edges, its outline shimmering and becoming transparent. Soon the place where Ben had hilted his weapon wavered and disappeared, the phantom vanishing just as quickly as it came. Ben stood glued to the spot, trying to calm his racing heart and labored breaths. The fury that had powered his brutal escalating attacks faded, sapping away the remaining strength from his body. 

Ben braced himself on the wall in front of him, feeling his muscles tremble at his overexertion. As the anger and fear from the battle dissolved from Ben's blood, so did the all-encompassing darkness seem to lessen in the chamber. Slowly the traces of the dark side evaporated, leaving behind a mere whisper of its terrifying power. Ben felt the saber in his grip power down as his shaking muscles began to still and his ragged exhales even out. 

Straightening, Ben inhaled deeply, trying to cleanse himself of the remaining negativity that beckoned his attention. Sweat clung to his brow, mixing with the remaining dampness of the rain. He could feel Rey and Finn's force signatures brighten once more, no longer overshadowed by darkness. Unconsciously he pulled on the bond, letting Rey's warm light settle over him reassuringly. 

He finally turned, ready to pursue Finn's captors once more when he was greeted by a sly smile and bright blue eyes. 

Ben felt his breath choke as he faced a figure perched nonchalantly on one of the boulders lining the cave. Tousled hair, not unlike Ben's own, and a similarly placed scar across his right eye reflected Ben's own appearance. Rather than black metallic armor the Jedi before him donned dark soft robes typical of a knight. Ben's eyes traced the figure of his grandfather, eventually coming to return the gaze of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. 

"Hey kid." Anakin quipped, much to Ben's surprise. " 'Bout time we meet, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Update schedule is likely to be iffy from here on out. I've kinda lost steam for this story, and part of that is that the next chapter has been kinda difficult to write. Next chapter is exclusively Ben's journey, and the details are....elusive to say the least. I could use some encouragement so feel free to comment below!
> 
> The whole...balance of the force idea that Satele spoke of will become much clearer after the end of this arc. Also, I wonder what Rey will do with that Kyber crystal :3c
> 
> Hopefully I'll see you soon!
> 
> (Also my editor, Meg, after reading the end of this chapter: "//beyonce?? meme: A-Anakin?!")


	10. Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Anakin stood from his perch, and Ben nearly flinched as the ghost made his way over to him. However, instead of brandishing a lightsaber as his alter ego had done, Anakin reached forward gently, resting a hand in a whisper light touch on Ben's shoulder.
> 
> Ben stood frozen, surprised by the affectionate action. He could see his shocked stare reflected in Anakin's blue eyes. His grandfather's gaze was soft, almost sad. Yet there was a warmth to his eyes that Ben had only ever seen the likes of in his own father.

Ben could see his shocked stare reflected in the blue of Anakin Skywalker's eyes, made all the bluer by his ghostly apparition. The Jedi gave his grandson a lopsided smile that for a moment reminded Ben very much of his uncle, Luke. Before Ben could speak, the apparition's eyes fell to the weapon in Ben's hand.

"Hey, that's my lightsaber!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Ben felt like he had just been pushed off a speeder. The pure difference between Anakin Skywalker's jovial, nonchalant charm and Darth Vader's sweltering, omnipresent rage was enough to make his head spin. No wonder many never connected the two. The whiplash combined with the fatigue of defeating a Sith Lord (albeit a dead one) had drained Ben of much of his strength. Wordlessly he leaned back, bracing his back against the wall of the cavern as he tried to make sense of the vision before him.

Anakin noticed Ben's breathless confusion, and for a moment he gave Ben a look that said _"Seriously?"_ and _"No grandson of mine is going to get winded only be defeating a force ghost."_.

Ben almost wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He sucked in a breath, head falling for a moment to his chest. Of course, it was only once Ben had deserted the title of Kylo Ren and embraced his life as Ben Solo that Anakin Skywalker, the General Without Fear, would appear to him. Not as Darth Vader no less, but as himself.

"Thought maybe you'd be happy to see me." Anakin's voice disrupted his thoughts with mock hurt. This time Ben did let a mirthless smile pass his lips.

He looked up, letting his eyes meet that of his grandfather's. Anakin's eyes held a twinkle of humor within them, but beyond that a silent expectation. He was waiting for Ben to speak.

Ben swallowed, feeling his throat constrict for a moment with uncertainty. He had dreamed of this day for so long, but now that it was finally here he was at a loss for words.

"Why now?" Was all Ben asked, voice hoarse.

Again, Anakin gave him a wry smile. 

"You've finally learned the lesson that it took me an entire lifetime to discover," He replied, and this time his voice was softer, less jovial.

"And what is that?" Ben asked again, trying to tamp down on the frustration in his tone. The hand that held his grandfather's lightsaber curled tightly around the weapon.

"Balance," Anakin's eyes twinkled, the word said with an air of mysticism.

Ben let his head raise and rest on the wall behind him. His eyes bore holes into the ceiling. _"Riddles."_ He thought derisively. _"Always riddles with force ghosts."_

"Balance," He echoed at last, still refusing to meet his grandfather's gaze. "How so?"

Anakin regarded him silently for a moment, a smile ever present but now the humor didn't meet his eyes. His prolonged silence eventually forced Ben to look at him. There was a weight to his gaze Ben didn't understand, looking off into some unknown memory.

"I spent decades of my life devoted to the light, and then to the dark," He began softly, and for a moment Ben could see beyond his grandfather's stare into the memory he spoke of. He could see a powerful young knight, strong in the force and resolute in his duty. Though he had sworn himself to uphold the principles of his order, Ben could feel the uncertainty, the darkness underneath.

Ben could see the eyes of the Jedi Order on the figure of his grandfather, as if they too sensed his secret conflict. The council was wary of him. His master, though he had taught him and mentored him as his own brother, also sensed Anakin's inner turmoil. Their suspicion only furthered his grandfather’s silent distrust of his comrades.

Then, an all too familiar presence appeared. Ben had to contain the shiver that ran down his spine at the recognizable chill of Sidious, then known as Chancellor Palpatine. Anakin didn't realize the dark way that Palpatine had pulled the strings from the beginning, how the Sith lord had manipulated Anakin's darkest fears.

By the time his grandfather had realized, it was too late. He had passed the point of no return, aiding in killing his masters and slaughtering the remainder of the Jedi. The scene of the burning temple on Coruscant briefly overlapped with the image of Luke's academy burning brightly by Ben's own hands.

"It wasn't until my final moments that I finally understood what I had been seeking all along," Anakin continued as the vision faded. "Strength." His voice was soft, distant. The echo of memory tinted his tone.

Ben blinked, the word ringing like a clarendon in his thoughts. 

_Strength_ , he thought to himself silently. The word had echoed in his mind over and over during the battle against Vader's apparition. It was something he too desired, after all. He needed to be strong. Strong enough to protect himself, to overpower his opponents.

Strong enough to protect Rey.

Even now the force bond pulled at him insistently. Rey's force presence was a strong, steady hum against the back of his senses. She was safe, he could feel it. Still, that wouldn't always be the case. He needed to be prepared for when the time came that he needed to protect her, to protect himself. If she ever was unable to fight on her own behalf he needed to be able to fight for her.

It was ironic, honestly. He had spent so much time hunting her across the galaxy and now he was more focused on defending her rather than defeating her. It wasn't just that he was bonded to her. The fact that her death would mean his end wasn't the only reason he sought to fight at her side. No...it was much more than that.

He cared for her. More than she would ever know.

He didn't want to imagine a world where he wasn't by her side. After all that had transpired he wanted, needed, to be with her. She was one of the only people who had ever seen him for what he truly was, had never given up hope on him. That warm light that seemed to radiate off of her chased away the bitter, cold regret that clung to him as a second skin. He wanted to bask in it, let it warm him all the way through.

He hadn't spoken it aloud, hadn't dared think it into existence, but he knew his future would be fighting for a place where he could stand beside her. To do that he needed to be strong, stronger than anyone who could ever threaten that.

"You found it then," Ben spoke, breaking the long silence and his tumultuous thoughts. He stood firmly now, clutching his grandfather's saber in his hand, and staring resolutely at his predecessor. “Strength.”

Anakin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His gaze was almost sorrowful as he looked at his grandson.

"Only in the last moments," Anakin answered, and there it was again, the tone that told Ben that Anakin knew so much more than he was revealing.

"How?" Ben asked, voice firmer now.

Anakin huffed a brief, mirthless laugh. He turned his gaze from Ben, looking out into that vision only he could see.

"I was deceived into becoming Vader because I was afraid. Like you, I was daunted by the possibility that I wasn't strong enough to protect the person I cared most about."

 _"Padme."_ Ben's thoughts echoed, vision briefly filled with the sight of a beautiful woman with flowers entwined in her hair, resting peacefully forever.

"I thought that the dark side could make me stronger," Anakin continued. "I thought I could be strong enough to protect her. I would have given anything, no matter the cost."

Anakin paused for a moment, eyes softening. "I didn't realize how much the dark side could corrupt until it was too late. Before I knew it, all the things I had told myself to protect disappeared. It was all my fault."

Ben could feel the anger, the despair roll off of his grandfather in waves. Anger at the Jedi, fury over nearly being killed at the hands of his own master, and an unending grief at the death of his wife. For a moment Ben could understand the cloak of rage that had fueled Vader.

"It was only once I realized that I had one last thing to defend that I began to understand what it meant to be strong," Anakin murmured, and the rage transformed into something else. A fear not at the death of his wife, but at doing nothing as his son was killed before his eyes.

"Being strong means not only to be willing and able to fight. Being strong means not succumbing to weakness, to corruption," Anakin spoke, and in his voice Ben could feel the resolve, the change that took place when Vader had shed the dark side to kill Palpatine.

For a moment the air stilled in the cavern. Ben could feel himself trace his grandfather’s footsteps. As a student, he was manipulated by Sidious in the same way Anakin had been. They had both cast off the light in search of greater power under the manipulations of the Sith lord, only to reconcile themselves at the moment when they were needed the most.

"The dark side can be a source of unimaginable strength, but the things one must do to obtain that lead to the path of destruction," Anakin explained, as if sensing Ben's thoughts. "There are very few who were able to harness the force of the dark side without succumbing to evil and corruption. If I had been stronger then, maybe I would have as well."

Ben studied his grandfather, unflinching under the intense stare of his ancestor. His words remained vague, but the conviction in Anakin's eyes told Ben that somehow he would understand.

"You saw yourself that drawing on the powers of the dark side, of fear and hatred, can allow you to defeat even your darkest nightmares," He paused, and Ben nodded uncertainly for his grandfather to continue. "However, by doing so you allow yourself to become unbalanced. The force will destroy you from the inside out if you walk down that path. In order to use the strength of the dark side without falling, you need an unbreakable fortitude."

Ben had already sworn himself to the light. He knew that he could only continue to move forward as Ben Solo, not as Kylo Ren. He would spend the rest of his days atoning for his atrocities. Yet there was a part of him that knew, even immersed in the light, he could not be as strong as the man he was before.

To possess the strength of the dark side, but to refuse corruption and swear to never walk down the path of hatred and revenge…. Yes, this was indeed the path Ben had sought from the beginning.

"How?" Ben asked and for a moment he felt young again, listening to the wise words of his uncle at the academy.

"In the end, it wasn't just fear for Luke that gave me the strength to break the Emperor's bonds. It was seeing in him the eyes of his mother; it was seeing the eyes of the woman who had loved me despite everything I had done."

An image flashed in Ben's thoughts. Luke's eyes, bright and blue and full of fear at his short fate overlapped with the gentle serene eyes of his grandmother. The vision faded as quickly as it came.

Instead it was replaced by something much more familiar. Hazel brown eyes set over a smattering of tanned freckles looking up at him hopefully. Ben felt warmth swell in his chest as he briefly looked into the gaze of his force-mate, of Rey.

He looked back up to meet Anakin's stare, briefly breathless at the realization of what the force ghost was showing him.

"She was the reason," Anakin spoke, and his voice was soft with emotion. "You chose a different path for her."

Ben nodded silently. It was true. Though his mother's intervention had given him the chance, it was Rey that he had resolved himself for. He had silently promised he would prove himself to her and would never walk down the path of revenge as long as he could stay by her side.

Yet...

He needed to be strong. He needed to be strong not only for his own sake, but for hers. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't achieve that relying on the power of the light side alone. His past deeds had ensured that. It was his punishment for having fallen in the first place. He would never again be as strong in the light as he would in the dark. However, what Anakin had said was true as well. By using the strength of the dark side, he opened himself again to corruption, to revenge.

An unbreakable fortitude is what his grandfather had said. Strong enough to resist darkness but to use its strength as well. Was such a thing possible?

He looked at Anakin, who remained silent as he studied his grandson.

"You spoke of balance," Ben murmured, his voice low. "Is this what you meant?"

Anakin nodded, a smile appearing once again across his face. 

"You're understanding." He replied, and Ben could almost hear a tint of pride in his voice.

Ben remained silent, his remaining question lingering in his thoughts, unspoken. How?

His eyes met his grandfather's, asking silently. Anakin could only give his grandson an apologetic shrug and smirk.

"Hey, just because I'm a force ghost doesn't mean I have all of the answers," He replied, his typical bravado returning to his voice. Ben stifled a groan, making the force ghost chuckle.

Suddenly Anakin stood from his perch, and Ben nearly flinched as the ghost made his way over to him. However, instead of brandishing a lightsaber as his alter ego had done, Anakin reached forward gently, resting a hand in a whisper light touch on Ben's shoulder.

Ben stood frozen, surprised by the affectionate action. He could see his shocked stare reflected in Anakin's blue eyes. His grandfather's gaze was soft, almost sad. Yet there was a warmth to his eyes that Ben had only ever seen the likes of in his own father.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner," Anakin spoke, and Ben's shock only deepened. "I wanted to reach you, to guide you back, but Palpatine's hold over you was strong. I could only watch."

Ben felt his mouth tighten in a grimace, a familiar ache of regret rising in his chest. He could sense it in Anakin too, the wish that somehow things could have been different.

"You've grown up so quickly," Anakin murmured. "I can still see you as a boy trotting along at your uncle's side."

Ben blinked in surprise, but before he could ask, Anakin answered.

"I've always looked over you Ben. I have always been with you. It was only when I needed to appear to you most that I was blocked from doing so. Yet, despite everything, you managed to cast off Palpatine and choose the right path."

He paused, and Ben could see emotion rise in his grandfather's eyes. 

"I'm so proud of you," He spoke, and Ben could feel his chest tighten at the words. He struggled to contain himself, to swallow down the emotion that welled in his chest. He had always sought those words, beit from his parents or his uncle or even Snoke and Palpatine. To hear them from a man who had walked a path so similar to his own brought forth a feeling he was unfamiliar with.

Relief, and also joy.

Ben breathed in a choked breath, feeling it stutter in his throat. Anakin's hand raised up to cup Ben's cheek, and Ben could almost feel the warmth of his grandfather's palm.

"You look so much like Leia," Anakin spoke quietly. "I can see her eyes in you."

The mention of his mother only caused Ben's chest to tighten further, relief mixing in with an undeniable sense of regret and grief. He only hoped that his mother thought the same of him that his grandfather did. Yet, he could still feel in him the warmth of her love. She had grieved his lost way, but had never lost faith in him. None of his family had, even his grandfather.

They loved him. His father, who he had killed, had forgiven him and helped him find his way back. His mother, who had never ceased in her faith in him, had given him the opportunity. His uncle had stopped him from straying even further down the path he had started on. Now, his grandfather had extended the opportunity for Ben to start again.

In an unusual moment of weakness, Ben felt his throat constrict with a quiet sob. He forced it down, forced himself to be strong in front of the man who he had needed to see most in his moment of weakness. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve their faith in him. Yet they had offered it anyways, and it was all he could do to promise himself he wouldn't waste it.

Anakin's finger traced Ben's cheek comfortingly. Again, Ben felt his chest constrict with the urge to cry and stifled it.

"We've passed on all we know," Anakin told him, his voice lowering. In his eyes Ben could see the wisdom, the faith of his family shine through. The Skywalkers rested their hopes of peace on him. Yet, instead of being burdened by the responsibility, it lifted him, determination settling in his bones.

"The rest is up to you now," Anakin spoke again, his voice growing distant. "We will always be with you, Ben." His name was spoken as a whisper that echoed warmly against his thoughts. His true name. Not Kylo Ren. Ben.

Anakin began to blur at the edges, his time with his grandson growing short. Before he could disappear, Ben surged forward, wrapping his arms around his grandfather in a moment of unexpected vulnerability.

His head leaned on Anakin's shoulder, his grandfather's height preventing him from reaching any higher. Anakin's arms settled around Ben comfortingly, a breathless sigh tickling Ben's ear. Ben couldn't help but think of how much he had longed for this moment. He had sought strength, but the reason was not for himself, it was to be accepted by his family. Now, with Anakin's words, he had finally reached that seemingly unachievable goal.

"You're never alone," Anakin spoke again, his voice a mere whisper but full of love, nonetheless. "We will be with you, young Skywalker."

The grip of Anakin's embrace faded from Ben's shoulder, the figure in his arms vanishing back into the force along with the rest of the Skywalker clan. Ben was left by himself, but not alone.

He grimaced again, containing the emotion that threatened to spill out of his eyes. The lingering feeling of his grandfather's embrace held him in a silent whisper of comfort.

As the energy surrounding his grandfather’s presence faded, dispersing back into the miasma of the force, Ben felt a new presence weigh on his senses. It had been there since Ben had originally ventured down the tunnel, but had been dwarfed by Vader and then Anakin’s force ghosts. Ben felt it settle over him, a calling that rang within the depths of his soul. Like a bell it tolled against his thoughts, with every heartbeat pulsing against his awareness. Ben looked up, and as he did the clarendon grew stronger, humming with energy.

There, a small bright light against an otherwise dark cave. As he stepped forward to inspect it Ben felt his hand drawn towards the light with a magnetic pull. Hesitantly he paused before the light as it shone bright against the deep shadows of the small grotto. The force pulsed around his fingertips as he delicately reached forward to pluck the light from the stone it rested upon. 

The light instantly dimmed, shielded by Ben’s hand. Ben turned the object over in his palm, watching the shine fade to a dim glow. A kyber crystal. One that had chosen him. His previous crystal had been cracked, volatile like he was. He had tossed it into the depths of the sea on Kef Bir along with the lightsaber he had crafted as Kylo Ren. This crystal was unlike that. Instead it hummed with intent against his palm, practically vibrating with the presence of the force. Its color was not yet revealed, but would be in time.

Ben looked down at his other hand, raising the object within his grasp to his gaze. His Uncle's lightsaber, and before that his grandfather's. The weapon was older than him by many decades and had borne witness to the fates of the Skywalkers more than once. As much as Ben yearned to use it, it was time to carve out his own fate. He would construct a new weapon, and leave the ghosts of the past to rest.

The cave was dark again, and as Ben lit the saber to light his way out, he could feel the warmth from the kyber crystal within guiding him along with the presence of his family.

Making his first steps, he walked back up towards the light of the tunnel above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH this chapter was hard to write. I had to go read some other fics with Ben and Grandpa Ani to get an ounce of inspiration. Writing Ben is HARD. He's such a complex character and we only get a glimpse of his character development after he sheds his identity as Kylo Ren so trying to find the right balance of angst and Skywalker bravado is really tough. I hope I did him justice in this chapter.
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! Your feedback is the prime motivator for keeping this story going. Even just a 'keep up the good work!' goes a long way. Thank you.
> 
> Next chapter is once again mainly Ben shenanigans and Finn as well. Keep an eye out and i'll see you then!
> 
> \---------
> 
> EDIT SEPTEMBER 18TH:
> 
> Hey guys, in writing chapter 11 I discovered an edit that needed to be made towards the end of this chapter. I recommend giving the latter half another read through to catch all the details. Sorry for the confusion!


End file.
